Je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu
by Victoriafaris
Summary: SPOILERS potentiels (fic inspirée de rumeurs) Leur vie a changé en un an et Félicity mène une nouvelle vie depuis que son patron est parti. Pourtant, elle n'a jamais pu oublier son amour pour Oliver et alors qu'elle le cherche depuis des mois, elle retrouve enfin sa trace. Déterminée à le ramener, elle s'embarque dans une aventure qui semble bien plus difficile que prévue...
1. Terre hostile

**_Salut à tous et toutes, voici ma première fiction sur Arrow_**

**_Avant tout, je précise bien sûr que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartient pas_**

**_L'histoire est tout bonnement fictive et sort de mon imagination mais peut contenir des /!\ SPOILS quant à la suite de la série ( 3x19-3x20 )_**

**_J'espère cependant qu'elle vous plaira malgré certains aspects modifiés_**

**_Je reste ouverte aux avis et critiques bien entendue_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Tout avait tellement changé ces dernières années, ils avaient perdu tant de proches, traversés d'innombrables épreuves mais jamais encore l'équipe n'avait faibli. Puis il y a eu la mort de Roy et les fondations qui maintenaient le groupe en place s'étaient écroulées. La voie que tous s'évertuaient à suivre avait pris une connotation différente pour chacun et peu de temps après, tous prirent des chemins différents. John avait raccroché et travaillait pour Ray, Thea se consacrait corps et âme au club et quant à Oliver… cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était parti.

Felicity regardait par le hublot du jet que Ray avait mis à sa disposition. Les nuages disparaissaient petit à petit pour laisser place à un paysage extraordinaire. De hautes montagnes s'élevaient, semblant vouloir érafler le ciel, de grands espaces verts et sombres recouvraient le continent et la civilisation semblait avoir disparue. L'appréhension et la nervosité s'accentuaient à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l'arrivée. Lorsque l'avion atterrit, on vint l'accueillir dès le débarquement.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak ?

\- Je suppose que c'est vous que j'ai eu au téléphone ?

\- En effet m'dame. Kurt, se présenta l'homme devant elle, la cinquantaine bien tassée. Donnez-moi vos valises et allons-y si nous voulons arriver avant la nuit.

La jeune femme le suivit jusqu'à une jeep sans toit et prit place sur le siège passager pendant que Kurt chargeait son sac de voyage à l'arrière. Ils démarrèrent et prirent la route, coupant à travers la nature menaçante et sauvage de cette contrée.

\- Vous êtes le seul qui daigne m'emmener aussi loin, lança la jeune femme.

\- Tout homme a ses limites ma p'tite demoiselle. Une fois sur place, un habitant de la région vous emmènera là où vous souhaitez aller mais lorsque vous y parviendrez, vous serez seule. Et advienne que pourra, votre sort sera entre les mains de Mahakala_*****_ .

\- Je suis juive. Et je ne m'en fais pas sur ce qui pourrait m'arriver là-bas, lança-t-elle avec un air confiant.

Le reste du trajet fut quasi silencieux, entrecoupés parfois de banalités et lorsque le soleil commença sérieusement à décliner dans l'horizon, ils finirent par atteindre un petit village perdu au fin fond de la nature. Son chauffeur s'arrêta et descendit du véhicule tout terrain pour se diriger vers un groupe de villageois. Felicity le suivit des yeux et vit Kurt et un homme discuter et lui jeter des coups d'œil. L'homme auquel il s'adressait devait avoisiner la petite vingtaine, alors qu'elle-même venait de souffler sa vingt-sixième bougie, et hochait la tête avant de rentrer dans une maison un peu plus loin. Kurt revint vers elle et lui fit signe de descendre. Alors qu'il déchargeait son gros sac de voyage tout en l'aidant à l'enfiler sur le dos, il lui expliqua le déroulement de la suite.

\- Anil vous conduira où vous voulez aller. Il m'a expliqué que l'accès au site se faisait à pied et qu'il y en avait pour deux heures de marche.

Le jeune en question revint et lui fit un signe de la tête.

\- Il ne parle pas notre langue donc ne cherchez pas à communiquer.

\- Tant qu'il me mène où je veux aller, je n'en demande pas plus.

Il hocha la tête et Felicity lui glissa la liasse de billets entre les mains. Elle fit ensuite signe au jeune Anil de prendre la route et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient déjà, elle entendit Kurt héler derrière elle :

\- Bonne chance ! Vous en aurez besoin là où vous allez.

La jeune femme sourit à cette remarque. L'endroit où elle allait n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était plutôt ce qu'elle allait y trouver. _Qui_ elle allait y trouver.

Il lui sembla marcher des heures tant les côtes étaient raides et les pentes ardues. L'environnement hostile ne la surprit pas, elle avait laissé parler son imagination maintes fois et cela ressemblait en tout point à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de cette contrée. Cependant lorsqu'ils émergèrent de la forêt et que la végétation n'obstruait plus la vue, Felicity resta muette devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. A moins d'un kilomètre se trouvait la forteresse dont la réputation allait au-delà de ces terres. Et on peut dire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre ne rendait pas hommage à l'immensité des lieux, bâtis dans la roche. De là où ils se trouvaient, on pouvait apercevoir de faibles lueurs, provenant de torches disposées ça et là, éclairer faiblement l'édifice malgré la noirceur de la nuit. Anil pointa son doigt vers une grande entrée obscure et Felicity hocha la tête. Ils firent quelques mètres de plus ensemble puis son jeune guide s'arrêta et parla dans sa langue natale avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner doucement. La jeune femme comprit que c'était ici que son chemin s'arrêtait mais que le sien commençait.

Avançant désormais seule, elle continua de marcher quelques minutes avant que la végétation ne couvre plus sa présence. Malgré son manque cruel d'expérience dans les aventures de ce type, elle repéra de suite une sentinelle non loin de sa position et elle sortit de l'ombre. L'homme la repéra de suite et pointa son arc sur elle. Levant les bras, elle mit ses mains en évidence en signe de paix et se rendit à lui sans faire d'histoires. De toute façon, elle ne possédait aucune notion de combat et elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour s'introduire en douce. Elle voulait qu'on ai vent de sa présence. Elle voulait qu'_il_ sache.

On la conduisit à l'intérieur de la forteresse, la faisant arpenter de longs couloirs tous semblables, escortée par trois personnes. Les mains attachées devant elle, ils ne semblaient pas se douter que de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper étant donné que les lieux représentaient pour elle un vrai labyrinthe. Chaque pièce ressemblait à la précédente et elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils mirent à rejoindre la grande porte de bois ouvragée devant laquelle elle se trouvait. L'une de ses escortes souleva l'énorme anneau d'or qui servait de poignée et cogna trois fois à la lourde porte. Les secondes défilèrent avant qu'un grincement retentisse et que celle-ci s'ouvre doucement sur une immense salle aux murs et colonnes de pierre impressionnants. Balayant autour d'elle du regard, Felicity était impressionnée. Les plafonds aux voûtes sculptées était si hauts qu'elle ne voyait pas leurs fins. Il devait y avoir un tel écho dans cette immense salle qu'ils n'assassinaient surement pas les intrus ici. Au centre se dressait un trône tout aussi impressionnant et majestueux et un peu plus loin, dans un coin, des marches menaient à un petit bassin où se jetait une cascade provenant du mur. C'est à cet instant qu'elle aperçut une femme dans une tenue traditionnelle s'incliner devant une silhouette lui tournant le dos, vêtue d'un long manteau respectant leurs coutumes et dont une l'énorme capuche masquait la tête. L'individu renvoya la servante et l'un des gardes de Felicity s'approcha de lui pour venir s'agenouiller et chuchoter des mots dans une langue qui lui était étrangère. La silhouette se tourna vers la jeune femme mais elle ne parvint pas à distinguer de visages sous ce costume. On la fit avancer un peu plus, on détacha ses liens et ses affaires furent emmener sans qu'elle n'ose protester. Tous les gardes partirent ensuite, la laissant seule ici, livrée à elle-même. Lorsque la porte se referma dans un grand bruit sinistre, le chef descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient et leva les mains pour rabattre sa capuche.

Felicity crut que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine tant ce qu'elle avait imaginé n'était en rien comparable à la situation. Elle s'était attendue à trouver un visage inconnu, effrayant, le portrait d'un homme dont le nom terrifiait le monde entier mais ce qu'elle vit fut pire. Elle pensait rencontrer Ra's al Ghul mais ce fut une tout autre personne qui lui faisait face. Deux yeux bleus familiers la toisaient, animés d'une lueur sombre et sauvage. Il n'avait pas changé physiquement mais pourtant il semblait si différent. Il devrait être surpris de la trouver ici mais en tout cas, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de s'avancer un peu plus et les pans de son long manteau s'écartèrent, dévoilant son torse nu. Elle remarqua instantanément que sa musculature était restée la même mais que son corps était davantage dessiné, chaque musclé défini avec précision.

\- Felicity.

Cette voix, sa voix… rauque, grave et douce. Cela rendait leurs retrouvailles plus réelles.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

Son injonction la déstabilisa. Etait-ce tout ce que celui lui faisait de la revoir ? N'avait-il que cela à lui dire après tant de temps éloignés. Se donnant du courage, elle se rappela pourquoi elle avait fait tout ce chemin.

\- Je venais voir Ra's al Ghul, pour qu'il m'aide à te retrouver mais je… je ne…

\- Tu ne te doutais pas que _je _serai Ra's al Ghul.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Puis l'inspiration lui revint et elle se lança.

\- Tu es parti sans explications, du jour au lendemain, il y a maintenant plus d'un an. Tu te doutais bien que je ne cesserai pas de te chercher… et finirai par te trouver. j'ai isolé des pistes te reliant à Nanda Parbat il y a quelques semaines. Je pensais que tu aurai trouvé refuge ici, tout comme Malcolm ou Sara avant toi… pas que tu aurai accepté sa proposition.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et l'émotion la submergea alors qu'elle contemplait son archer dans ce vêtement si différent de ce qu'il avait coutume de porter. Elle prit davantage conscience de la réalité alors qu'il se tenait toujours devant elle, imposant et intimidant, en vrai guerrier régnant sur une ligue d'assassins. Il était froid, distant, comme s'ils étaient deux étrangers et cela lui fit mal car contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pu l'oublier.

\- Les choses ont changé depuis Starling City. J'ai changé. Je ne suis plus le même homme que tu as connu Felicity.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Pourtant le Oliver que tu as connu n'aurai jamais accepté d'être à la tête d'une organisation d'assassins.

\- Sauf si la perte d'un autre être cher lui a brisé le cœur a tel point qu'il a pensé dirigé une bande de meurtriers pour s'éviter de souffrir.

Il y avait comme un gout amer dans ses paroles. Felicity commençait à se demander si l'homme qu'elle aimait avait vraiment disparu pour laisser place à cet être froid et dénué d'émotions. C'était comme revenir au chapitre « homme brisé » mais en pire. Mais elle ne pouvait se convaincre d'une telle chose. Son cœur battait encore la chamade lorsqu'il se trouvait près d'elle, il y avait encore une part de lui là-dessous. S'approchant doucement, elle guetta sa réaction mais il ne bougea pas d'un cil, la suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve fasse à lui. Levant une main, elle la posa délicatement sur l'une de ses joues, sa barbe venant chatouiller sa paume et ses doigts. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne l'arrêta pas. A l'inverse, il ferma les yeux et appuya un peu plus sa joue, se délectant du contact qu'elle lui prodiguait.

* * *

Oliver avait été loin de toute humanité depuis son départ pour Nanda Parbat. En rejoignant la ligue, en acceptant sa destinée, il était passé par bien des épreuves et les contacts humains et rassurants s'étaient fait rares. En voyant Felicity lorsqu'il s'était retourné, il avait d'abord cru à un mirage, une hallucination du fait de son isolement prolongé. Et pourtant, la voilà en chair et en os, à quelques centimètres de lui, son odeur chatouillant ses narines. Qui aurait cru qu'elle lui manquerait à ce point ? Il s'en rendit compte encore plus maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à sa portée. Une chaleur envahit sa poitrine, le surprenant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Tellement longtemps qu'il pensait cette partie de lui éteinte. Sa part d'humanité, celle qui régit ses sentiments, ses émotions, celle qui le fait se sentir vivant. Cela faisait des mois qu'il faisait tout pour l'oublier, pour chasser les images qui hantent son esprit. Des mois, qu'il tentait d'oublier jusqu'à son visage pour se sevrer de son absence. Et alors qu'il se croyait enfin guéri, elle débarquait ici et chamboulait tout, ravageant son cœur une énième fois.

Rouvrant les yeux, il la vit déglutir avec difficulté et entrouvrir les lèvres, le torturant davantage. Il était prêt à parier que dans son regard, elle devait y voir de l'animalité, un besoin, une urgence. Il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser, cela le retournait jusqu'aux tripes tant il avait besoin d'elle maintenant qu'il la retrouvait de nouveau. Il en oublia pourquoi il était parti, il ne pensa pas au fait que s'il l'avait quitté, c'était par peur de la perdre _elle_, de voir l'amour de sa vie mourir par sa faute. Il avait trop perdu durant ces années pour laisser son destin nuire à d'autres. Il en avait assez de coûter la vie à ceux qu'il aimait. Shado, ses parents, Tommy, Sara et Roy, assassiné en prison… ils étaient tous mort à cause de lui. Cette prise de conscience le frappa et il attrapa son poignet avant de reculer, ignorant son regard blessé. Il devait la renvoyer là-bas, peu importe ce que cela lui coûtait, Felicity devait disparaitre de sa vie définitivement.

_*** dieu dans le bouddhisme tibétain**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite, en espérant que cette courte fiction vous plaira !**_


	2. Al Saheem

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! **_

_**Un chapitre publié plus tôt que prévu pour cette fin de week-end en remerciement de vos gentils commentaires**_

_**j'ai été surprise de l'accueil positif pour cette fiction et suis heureuse de constater que vous appréciez mon écriture !**_

_**Les prochaines fois je prendrais soin de répondre à chacun **_

_**Sachez en tout cas que je prends bonne note de tout ce que vous me dites**_

_**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Envoyée dans ses appartements, la jeune femme constata avec amertume qu'Oliver n'avait pas réapparu depuis leur confrontation de tout à l'heure. Felicity prit donc une douche pour tenter d'oublier sa frustration mais l'eau n'eut aucun effet apaisant sur elle. Elle ne cessait de ressasser encore et encore leur échange, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à se renfermer. Elle s'était cru si près du but, elle pensait l'avoir atteint mais il avait laissé ressurgir sa carapace.

De retour dans l'immense chambre, la jeune femme enfila un jogging et un t-shirt du MIT. Cela dénotait totalement avec le style des lieux mais peu lui importait. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Felicity sortit sur la terrasse qui surplombait la vallée et s'appuya contre la rambarde, admirant l'incroyable vue. Elle se délectait du paysage, dont le ravissement l'aurait émerveillé si ce n'était pas Nanda Parbat. Le Tibet était un pays fascinant, plein de surprises et les surprises, cela ne la connaissait que trop bien depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Oliver. La dernière fois qu'elle avait entreprit un tel périple pour le retrouver, elle avait atterri sur une île truffée de mines et abritant désormais une prison remplie de meurtriers. Ce souvenir lui arracha un sourire alors qu'elle revoyait le corps en sueur d'Oliver contre le sien, tout deux allongés au sol.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Il l'avait rejointe de manière si furtive qu'elle faillit laisser échapper un cri de surprise en sursautant. Oliver se tenait à sa droite, appuyé contre le mur, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une mince veste de style oriental, cintrée d'une large ceinture de cuir, qui laissait entrapercevoir sa peau nue en dessous. Pourquoi fallait-il que même habillé comme un assassin, il ait l'air diablement sexy ? Ses cheveux étaient suffisamment longs pour qu'elle ait envie de les fourrager avec ses mains et les tirer pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Du moins si elle parvenait à l'approcher de si près de nouveau. Retournant à sa contemplation, Felicity haussa les épaules.

\- Je repense juste à certains de nos moments passés ensemble. Du temps où tu avais encore ta compagnie, tes proches…

\- C'est une époque lointaine.

Ignorant sa remarque, l'informaticienne continua.

\- Depuis la mo…ton départ, nos vies ont toutes pris des chemins différents. Thea ouvre un deuxième club et je la croise parfois. Elle semble heureuse. John et Lyla attendent leur deuxième enfant et Laurel est devenue associée dans un grand cabinet.

\- Et toi ?

Oliver lâcha sa question sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Voulait-il vraiment le savoir ? Ce qu'elle allait dire pourrait très bien s'avérer douloureux à entendre. Cela risquait aussi de compromettre son envie de rester détaché d'elle.

\- Il n'y a rien à savoir sur moi. Ma vie n'a pas changé.

\- Tu es toujours avec Ray ?

En voyant le regard surpris de la jeune femme, Oliver se maudit d'avoir posé la question. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à contrôler ses pensées ?

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, c'est moi qui suis partie.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui était surpris. Elle le vit à sa tête car elle ajouta :

\- Je n'ai jamais été capable de répondre à son « je t'aime ».

Et c'était vrai. Ray lui avait redis une deuxième fois mais leur relation n'avait pas tellement évoluée du côté de la jeune femme. Elle était très attachée à lui, elle avait de l'affection mais bien vite cela ne suffit plus à son petit-ami et plutôt que de lui mentir et de se mentir à elle-même, elle avait prit l'initiative de rompre.

\- Et j'ai abandonné l'idée de l'aider dans sa quête. Je n'avais pas envie de revivre l'échec de notre expérience vu là où ça nous a menés.

\- Tu travailles toujours à Palmer Technologies ?

Moment d'hésitation.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai déménagé à Central city. Je suis toujours en contact avec Ray mais je travaille à Star Lab maintenant.

Devant la mine de son hôte, elle se sentit obligée d'argumenter.

\- Ton départ a changé beaucoup de choses Oliver. Et nous a fait énormément de mal. Surtout à moi. Pas un mot, pas d'au revoir… on l'a tous vécu comme un abandon. Les autres avaient tous quelque chose dans leur vie qui les retenait à Starling. Thea avait le club, John avait sa famille, Laurel avait son père. Moi, il ne me restait plus que des souvenirs. De toi, de nous, de tout ce que nous avons traversé et je ne pouvais pas vivre avec ça. Pas après ton départ. C'était trop douloureux.

Oliver prenait conscience seulement maintenant de la répercussion de sa décision sur la vie des autres. Il était enfin confronté aux conséquences de ses actes et cela lui était désagréable. Savoir que son choix avait pu blesser ceux qu'il aimait était dur à encaisser mais il n'oubliait pas pourquoi il était parti. Au moins ils étaient en vie.

\- Comment vont Barry, Cisco et Caitlin ?

\- Barry va bientôt épouser Iris. Caitlin et Cisco vont bien, toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes.

\- Iris et Barry ? Qu'est devenu Eddie ?

La jeune femme se tordit les doigts nerveusement à l'évocation de ce nom et vira au rouge. Oliver sut qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Il appuya son regard et la sentit flancher.

\- Felicity, insista-t-il. Y a-t-il quelque chose entre Eddie Thawne et toi ? demanda-t-il dérouté.

\- C'est… compliqué, lâcha-t-elle.

Oliver ne laissa rien paraître mais dans sa tête, ses pensées se bousculaient. Felicity à Central City ? Eddie et Felicity ? Etait-il dans une réalité parallèle ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner ainsi en l'espace d'une année ? La dernière fois qu'il avait discuté avec Barry, Eddie et Iris emménageaient ensemble.

\- Compliqué hein ? fit Oliver, sarcastique, à la limite de l'ironie.

C'est à ce moment que l'une des servantes d'Oliver choisit d'interrompre la discussion, en entrant dans la chambre, et avança timidement vers lui. Elle inclina son buste en gage de soumission et regarda parterre avant de lui informer, dans leur dialecte, que le repas était servi. Felicity ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire et restait subjuguée devant l'obéissance des sujets envers Oliver. Celui-ci renvoya la jeune femme et reporta son attention sur elle.

\- Tu as l'air plutôt bien entourée toi aussi, constata-t-elle.

\- Indira n'est qu'une des nombreuses personnes que je commande ici.

\- Oh je ne sous entendais pas quoique ce soit, rougit la jeune femme.

Pris d'un élan de spontanéité, Oliver s'avança vers elle et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Felicity, laissant trainer sa main contre sa joue un peu trop longtemps.

\- Ta couleur de cheveux est très belle.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Le ton de sa voix avait quelque chose de sensuel et son timbre la bouleversait. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elle avait pris l'initiative de délaisser son blond artificiel pour un jolie châtain clair doré. Cela avait d'abord été un choc de se voir comme ça puis la jeune femme avait totalement adopté ce changement, marquant un renouveau dans sa vie.

Quant à Oliver, il se rendait compte d'à quel point les choses avaient changées depuis son départ. Retrouverait-il une once de familiarité s'il décidait de revenir à Starling City un jour ? Ferait-il face à une ville et des gens qui lui seraient étrangers ? En tout cas, Felicity avait beau avoir transformé beaucoup d'aspects de sa vie, elle n'en restait pas moins la même, la femme dont il était tombé amoureux, celle dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire.

L'avoir en face de lui, ici, lui semblait encore irréel alors qu'elle le hantait depuis des mois. Le souvenir qu'il avait gardé d'elle ne lui rendait pas justice, elle était encore plus belle et merveilleuse que ce que son esprit lui disait. Cependant, il la trouva plus assurée, plus forte et indépendante. Il se surprit à regretter le temps où elle avait encore besoin de lui pour la sauver, le temps où sa fragilité n'était pas une faiblesse mais la lumière qui le guidait. Lorsque la jeune femme frissonna à cause de la fraicheur de la nuit, Oliver revint à la réalité.

\- Rentrons. Le dîner va être servi.

* * *

Felicity avait suivi Oliver, marchant en retrait pour observer sa démarche féline et menaçante, jusqu'à une immense salle où siégeait une longue et colossale table de bois sculptée. Deux couverts y étaient dressés de part et d'autre des extrémités, si bien qu'il devait y avoir au minimum cinq mètres entre eux. Deux serviteurs disposaient divers plats, pendant qu'un autre tirait la chaise de Felicity et remplissait son verre. Lorsqu'ils furent renvoyés par Oliver, la jeune femme toisa la profusion de nourriture autour d'elle sans éprouver l'envie de goûter à quoique ce soit. L'estomac trop noué par la présence d'Oliver, elle ne pouvait rien avaler et se contenta de remuer la nourriture dans son assiette.

\- Mange Felicity. Tu as fait un long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici. Et ce n'est pas un des plus faciles, tu devrais reprendre des forces.

\- Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin dans l'intention de partager un repas avec toi. J'ai une autre idée en tête.

Oliver releva la tête vers elle, esquissant un sourire en coin mais cela n'atteignait pas ses yeux. C'était un geste clinique, sans émotions, presque triste et amer.

\- C'est ce que je pensais. Mais rien n'empêche de joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

\- Ça ne sera plus agréable à partir du moment où nous aurons une discussion sérieuse quant à mes intentions.

\- Nous verrons ça après si tu le veux bien. En attendant, partageons ce repas ensemble, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire autrefois au Big Belly Burger.

La mention de leur second QG arracha un mince sourire à Felicity et Oliver s'en félicita. Dieu comme il adorait la voir sourire. Il paierait cher pour effacer ce constant air triste et sérieux de son visage.

\- Comme deux amis, ajouta-t-il. Rattrapons le temps perdu.

_Amis._ Ce mot sonna étrangement faux à Felicity. Surtout venant de la bouche d'Oliver mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle était prête à lui donner ce qu'il voulait si cela pouvait l'aider à atteindre la victoire par la suite. Car elle n'avait pas fait tous ces kilomètres pour repartir bredouille. Elle ne quitterait pas Nanda Parbat sans avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

Si dans sa nouvelle vie Felicity avait appris une chose… c'était de ne plus être spectatrice de sa vie. Désormais, elle prenait les choses en main. Oliver Queen en ferait les frais s'il ne se pliait pas à sa volonté. Elle allait le ramener à Starling City, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Le repas se déroula dans une drôle d'ambiance. Oliver lui avait posé des questions sur son travail, sa nouvelle vie à Central mais dès qu'elle s'écartait du sujet pour en savoir plus sur lui, il restait silencieux, gardant ses secrets pour lui. Comme lorsqu'il avait gardé secrètes, pendant longtemps, ses cinq longues et mystérieuses années de naufragé. Il avait mis des mois à s'ouvrir et il redevenait l'homme qu'il était autrefois, renfermé, hostile, brisé.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, Oliver la raccompagna à regret jusque sa chambre, conscient que cela marquait son départ. Mais il avait tout faux, Felicity ne comptait pas partir comme ça. Alors qu'ils s'installèrent au beau milieu du salon, directement sur les tapis entourés de coussins à profusion, la jeune femme engagea la conversation.

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi Oliver. Cette visite n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Je suis venue te chercher pour te ramener à Starling, auprès de ta famille et de tes amis.

\- Et tu as bien conscience que c'est peine perdue, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton était neutre, calme. Comme si ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était sans importance.

\- Ecoute… je sais que la mort de Roy t'a profondément atteinte, nous tous en avons terriblement souffert mais je sais que toi plus que d'autres. Tu te sens responsable... Mais tu n'y es pour rien. C'était son choix, sa décision et rien que tu ne puisses faire n'aurait changé quoique ce soit.

\- C'est ce que tu crois mais s'il n'…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, le coupa-t-elle. C'était aussi le choix de Roy de nous rejoindre, il savait très bien pour quoi il signait quand il a découvert qui tu étais. Il savait dans quoi il s'engageait et les conséquences qui pourraient en découler. Comme nous tous, John, Laurel ou encore moi. Tu peux nous protéger autant que tu veux, tu ne pourras jamais nous garantir une sécurité infaillible. Parce que c'est impossible.

\- J'aurai pu…

\- Non Oliver. Tu es humain ! Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour nous éviter ça. Nous sommes tous condamnés à mourir un jour où l'autre. Malheureusement certains partent trop tôt mais on ne peut rien y faire. Te blâmer pour le meurtre de Roy ne sert à rien. Cela ne fait qu'attiser ta haine.

Oliver se leva furieux. Felicity avait touché le point sensible en évoquant la mort de leur ami, elle le savait. Mais il fallait crever l'abcès et aborder une bonne fois pour toute le sujet qu'il s'était donné tant de mal à éviter. Après tout, il avait mis des milliers de kilomètres entre eux pour ne pas avoir à parler de ses émotions, pour enfouir ses sentiments et encaisser.

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe quel humain Felicity ! Désormais, je suis Al-Saheem, Héritié et nouveau Ra's al Ghul, chef de la ligue des assassins. J'ai entre mes mains le commandement de milliers d'hommes, les plus dangereux qui puissent exister sur cette Terre. Plus personne ne mourra par ma faute. Encore moins ceux auxquels je tiens !

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il reporta son regard sur elle et ce qu'elle y vit la frappa de plein fouet. Ses magnifiques prunelles azur étaient sombre, un océan de tristesse. Se levant pour le réconforter, il ne supporta pas son regard empli de compassion et se recula, détournant son regard d'elle. Cela la blessa mais elle ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il parle.

\- Dès demain, tu repartiras pour Khampa Dzong et on te reconduira à l'aéroport où tu as atterris.

\- Si tu crois que je vais partir comme ça tu te trompes Oliver !

\- Et tu ne reviendras plus jamais ici, trancha-t-il.

Il sortit de la pièce alors que la jeune femme encaissait ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à elle, plus jamais la revoir. Le temps que Felicity se remette de ses mots pour lui courir après, il avait disparu, la laissant seule dans ces longs couloirs déserts et sombres.


	3. Ra's al Ghul

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

_**Voilà la suite, ça reste encore un peu sombre pour le moment mais ne vous inquietez pas ça va évoluer**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas je prends plaisir à écrire, ça change de ma thèse**_

_**Je suis aussi agréablement surprise de vos réactions positives et apprécie vos commentaires et following ! **_

_**Voilà je trouve ça super d'intéragir avec vous et d'avoir vos avis !**_

_**Bonne lecture et à très vite je pense :) **_

* * *

La nuit fut rude. Felicity dormit très mal, se retournant sans cesse dans son lit mais lorsque le sommeil et la fatigue du voyage l'emportèrent, son esprit fut hanté par des cauchemars familiers. La plupart des nuits, elle revivait la mort de leurs amis, que ce soit Sara ou Roy et dans chacun de ses rêves elle revoyait Oliver lui tourner le dos et disparaître.

Oliver ne faisait pas mieux de son côté, à la différence que lui ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit et comme la majorité de ces nuits ici, il alla vagabonder dans les couloirs, s'imprégnant du silence et la quiétude qui régnait au sein de la forteresse, une fois la nuit tombée. Ces lieux semblaient si différents lorsque le soleil désertait. Malgré l'obscurité, une fois que la lune avait pris place dans le ciel, les activités sombres et dures que la ligue impose, cessaient et il pouvait enfin s'éloigner de toute cette brutalité. Il pouvait souffler et redevenir Oliver Queen quelques heures, s'éloignant de l'image froide et implacable qu'il devait donner.

Il se rappelait encore le jour où il avait accepté l'offre de Ra's. Ce jour-là, il avait définitivement vendu son âme. Ne plus tuer de ses mains ne signifie pas pour autant que l'on n'est pas un meurtrier. Le sang de Roy tâchait ses mains et chaque jour, des gens mouraient de celles de ses hommes. La souffrance qu'il avait endurée durant son initiation n'était rien en comparaison du malheur que représentait la ligue des assassins. Ils avaient beau préserver le monde tel qu'il était connu, cela n'en rendait pas moins leurs activités immorales.

Ce soir-là, la balade fut plus longue, les minutes s'égrenant sans qu'Oliver ne trouve la paix. Il marcha si longtemps qu'il fit pratiquement le tour de la cité et atterrit dans l'aile où se trouvait Felicity. Curieux de savoir si elle aussi avait du mal à dormir, il prit le chemin de sa chambre et y toqua. Le manque de réponse allait le dissuader d'entrer et il comptait repartir lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement de l'autre côté de la porte. S'aventurant dans la chambre, s'apprêtant à trouver Felicity debout, il fut surpris de la voir au beau milieu du lit, les coussins tous projetés au sol, les draps en désordre et la jeune femme en position fœtale, marmonnant dans son sommeil.

Il s'approcha doucement de peur de la réveiller mais il constata qu'elle ne devait pas avoir une nuit des plus agréables. Le visage tiré et les sourcils froncés, son amie gémissait où bafouillait des mots incompréhensibles. Toujours avec précaution, il s'assit au bord du lit à côté d'elle et replaça une mèche venant barrer son front.

_Oliver_

Il se figea, la main toujours à quelques centimètres de son visage, pensant l'avoir réveillée mais elle gardait les yeux fermés. Il attendit quelques secondes mais en vint à la conclusion qu'elle venait de prononcer son nom dans son sommeil.

_Attends… attends moi._

Il eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, c'est peu audible, à peine un murmure. Il approcha donc son visage mais ce fut une cruelle erreur. L'odeur de Felicity, douce et fruitée, lui parvint et il sentit sa résolution, de la tenir éloignée de lui, vaciller. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser doucement sa joue, veillant bien à ne pas la perturber. Le moment qui faillit l'achever fut lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la bouche, offrant à ses yeux la vision de ses lèvres pleines et délicates.

Il resta là un moment, à la regarder, à caresser ses cheveux lorsqu'elle s'agitait de nouveau, il prit même place à côté d'elle, souriant lorsqu'elle parlait de manière incompréhensible, s'inquiétant lorsqu'il l'entendait gémir de peur, s'émerveillant lorsqu'elle vint se lover contre lui. Il finit même par s'endormir lorsque la respiration régulière de Felicity le berça.

Ce fut les premiers rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux qui tirèrent Oliver de son sommeil, en sursaut lorsque celui-ci se rappela où il se trouvait. Paniqué il regarda autour de lui mais fut rassuré de voir la silhouette de Felicity à ses côtés, toujours profondément endormie. Le voyage l'avait épuisé plus qu'elle n'avait voulu l'admettre.

Rassemblant ses esprits sur ce qui s'était passé, il se dépêcha de se lever et partit le plus vite possible. Il venait de dormir avec elle. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour se laisser aller de la sorte ! Et si elle l'avait découvert ? Elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à trouver les arguments pour lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle aurait joué de son humanité, ses sentiments pour le convaincre et il était hors de question de se montrer faible. Ra's al Ghul ne doit pas avoir de sentiments, il ne doit pas agir de la sorte. Il n'y a aucune place pour l'amour dans sa vie. C'est la faiblesse de l'homme. Son prédécesseur avait été clair. Et lui à quoi jouait-il ? Il devait se montrer censé et rester à sa place, hors de question d'établir de nouveau un contact de proximité avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle parte, ou bientôt il ne répondrait plus de rien.

* * *

Felicity se réveilla avec une drôle d'impression. Sa nuit ne ressemblait en rien aux autres. Chaque fois elle se réveillait en sueur, paniquée alors que cette nuit, elle avait trouvé le moyen de trouver un peu de repos et rêver à des souvenirs agréables. Se tournant dans le lit, sa tête rencontra l'oreiller et elle respira l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Etait-ce le parfum d'Oliver qu'elle percevait ? Impossible. Les lieux commençaient déjà à jouer sur son esprit, à la destabiliser. Il était temps de retrouver ses esprits car Oliver commençait à l'atteindre plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Il la faisait douter. L'homme qu'elle avait connu avait-il vraiment disparu ?

Attrapant des affaires dans son sac, Felicity partit à la salle de bain et en sortit une demi-heure plus tard, douchée, coiffée, maquillée. Un jean noir et un débardeur léger sur le dos, la jeune femme enfila des bottines à talons, histoire de ne pas se sentir trop démuni face à lui, et partit le retrouver dans ce labyrinthe. Ce fut finalement un garde trouvé sur le chemin qui l'escorta jusqu'à une salle encore inconnue, tout aussi impressionnante que les autres. Dépourvue de meubles et épurée au maximum, on trouvait seulement un présentoir de bois où trônaient diverses armes qui faisaient froid dans le dos.

Des bruits attirèrent l'attention de la jeune femme et celle-ci alla un peu plus pour tomber sur un spectacle impressionnant. Oliver, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon noir soulignant ses formes alléchantes et le corps ruisselant de sueur, était encerclé par six hommes dont les costumes camouflaient la moindre parcelle de peau. Les combattants se remirent à attaquer leur chef qui, un grand bâton à la main, attendant l'assaut. En voyant tous ces coups échangés, Felicity ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peur pour son archer. Il avait beau les dominer largement, elle craignait qu'il ne soit blessé et on instinct protecteur la fit stresser tout le long du combat.

Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi se soucier, Oliver se déplaçait avec une grâce évidente, les échanges ne semblant lui demander aucun effort. Il se mouvait avec agilité, esquivant chaque attaque, restant inaccessible. Au bout d'un certain temps, las d'éviter les frappes, il commença à attaquer en chaîne, envoyant ses adversaires au sol. Ceux-ci ne cessèrent de se relever jusqu'à ce que la fatigue et la souffrance l'emportent. Lorsqu'Oliver envoya un coup de bâton à son dernier assaillant, l'envoyant valser au sol, Felicity laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de stupeur. Dans sa chute, le visage du combattant s'échappa des étoffes le recouvrant et une chevelure sombre s'échappa de la capuche, laissant apercevoir le visage angélique d'une femme au regard sombre.

Du sang coulait de la lèvre de la femme qui baissa les yeux devant son maître. Oliver tourna la tête vers Felicity, semblant remarquer sa présence seulement maintenant. Il prononça un mot en arabe et tous disposèrent. La demoiselle au sol se releva avec difficulté et lança un drôle de regard à l'informaticienne, presque déçue de son intervention. Comptait-elle continuer de se battre après le coup qu'elle venait de prendre ? Oliver les traitait-elle ainsi ? Furieuse, Felicity lança un regard choqué à l'archer.

\- Est-ce ainsi que tu les traites ? Ce n'est qu'une jeune femme Oliver.

\- Je ne fais rien qui pourrait les blesser. Gravement, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard que lui lançait son amie. Et crois-moi, cette jeune femme, comme tu dis, est l'une des pires meurtrières que cette planète a connu. Contrarie-la et tu te retrouveras avec la gorge tranchée avant même que tu n'ai eu le temps de l'entendre arriver.

\- Je vois. Donc c'est vraiment ça ton monde désormais.

\- Serais-tu en train de te faire une raison à mon sujet ?

\- Si tu crois que ça va me convaincre de partir, tu te trompes.

Oliver s'avança vers elle, confiant, un air implacable sur le visage et Felicity vit en lui le chef qu'il était. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque son visage fut tout proche du sien, son souffle caressant ses joues, faisant virevolter ses cheveux.

\- J'ai toujours aimé votre courage et votre détermination miss Smoak.

\- J'ai toujours détesté votre obstination et votre caractère, Queen.

Le beau brun sembla surpris de trouver devant lui une Felicity si outrageusement joueuse. Cela lui plaisait de retrouver un adversaire à sa taille, sa partenaire dont le tempérament la poussait toujours à lui répondre. Cela lui avait manqué. Se retrouver du jour au lendemain avec des gens obéissant, ne discutant jamais ses ordres et assouvis, fut étrangement décevant. Tout le côté aventureux et excitant avait disparu. En se chamaillant de nouveau avec sa partenaire, il retrouvait le goût du risque et l'envie de se donner.

Felicity observait son compagnon droit dans les yeux et sa gorge s'assécha. Son désir pour lui, si longtemps refoulé, refaisait surface et elle s'humecta les lèvres, ayant soudain trop chaud avec le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait. Le corps à moitié nu d'Oliver, à quelques centimètres du sien, à porté de moi, irradiait de chaleur et elle avait en face d'elle, son torse musclé et brillant, se soulevant et se rabaissant au rythme de sa respiration. Elle passa une main hésitante sur sa poitrine, barrée par des cicatrices et le tatouage de la Bratva, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Relevant les yeux vers lui, elle chercha une interdiction dans son regard mais il ne bougeait pas. De son autre main elle vint caresser les caractères chinois tatoués sur son ventre, non loin de ses abdominaux rutilants et dessinés.

Oliver ferma les yeux, la fraicheur des doigts de Felicity lui fit du bien et pourtant à mesure que ses doigts défilaient contre sa peau, celle-ci s'enflammait à son contact. Il sentit son souffle devenir erratique et il pria intérieurement pour que la jeune femme ne voit pas à quel point elle le troublait.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'informaticienne fut troublée par le regard animé qu'il posait sur elle. A croire que ses yeux parlaient pour eux, exprimant les sentiments refoulés, ceux qu'ils s'évertuaient à ignorer. Relevant le bras, Felicity crocheta sa nuque alors qu'elle sentait le bras d'Oliver encercler sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Il baissa davantage son visage vers elle, réduisant la distance séparant leurs lèvres. Cette attente était insupportable, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, désespérément. Son corps le réclamait autant que son esprit qui bouillonnait d'impatience.

Pendant une seconde, elle crut qu'il cèderait à la tentation mais une expression triste voila le regard de son archer, il baissa les yeux, rompant leur contact visuel et laissa retomber son bras avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Sans un mot, il la contourna et sortit mais cette fois, la jeune femme ne se laissa pas semer.

\- Oliver, attends !

Elle courut pour le rattraper et lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle se posta devant lui, blessée et en colère.

\- Je t'en prie, parle moi.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire Felicity. Et je ne reviendrai pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Dis-moi au moins pourquoi. Donne une raison valable de rester ici. Je sais que tu n'es pas heureux. Rester ici revient à revivre ton second enfer. Tout ça ne te ressemble en rien, tu n'éprouves aucun plaisir à faire ce que tu fais car tu es un homme bon Oliver, tu détestes l'idée de faire du mal autour de toi. Tu ne supportes pas l'idée de tuer davantage. Que ce soit de ta main ou celle d'un autre. Tout cette violence…

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'aime pas ça ?

La jeune femme posa un regard sur lui qui semblait le sonder et cela lui fut étrangement désagréable, de peur d'être percé à jour.

\- Je te connais Oliver, mieux que n'importe qui.

\- Tu devrais peut-être te demander si l'homme que tu connais est encore là. Je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu, je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai plus aucun état d'âme.

\- Si c'était le cas tu pourrais me tuer sans hésitation.

S'approchant doucement, il planta son regard d'acier dans le sien et un léger sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du chef de guerre. Felicity frissonna, il n'y avait rien d'amical dans son expression. Au contraire l'air glacial et hostile qui s'en dégageait lui faisait penser à un prédateur jaugeant sa proie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, la jeune femme prit enfin conscience qu'elle avait affaire à Ra's al Ghul et qu'Oliver Queen était perdu, quelque part au fond de lui, enfermé avec son cœur. Elle se liquéfia sur place, accablé par la réalité qui s'imposait à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je n'y ai pas déjà songé ?


	4. Sarab

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Tout d'abord ATTENTION, ce chapitre contient des références à l'épisode 3x20 (sacré épisode)**_

_**donc SPOILERS car j'ai réécrit légèrement l'histoire pour correspondre au script**_

_**Sinon, j'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est l'un des derniers chapitres à être si sombre, les prochains seront nettement plus joyeux**_

_**Et plus axés sur la relation Oliver/Felicity, ne vous en faites pas !**_

_**Comme toujours c'est un vrai plaisir d'interagir avec vous et voir vos commentaires, c'est si encourageant !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Oliver ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire mais cela avait eu l'effet escompté. La femme qu'il aimait le regardait à présent avec un regard peiné, comme si son monde venait de s'écrouler et cela lui brisait le cœur, en des milliers de morceaux irrécupérables. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit, pas après lui avoir sorti une horreur pareil.

Felicity crut sentir une partie de son cœur se détacher pour fondre dans sa poitrine, y creusant un trou énorme qui ne pourrait jamais plus être comblé. Sa perception semblait avoir changé. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle un étranger. Cet homme devant elle n'était plus Oliver. Elle s'était battu intérieurement pour chercher à savoir s'il mentait mais visiblement l'initiation de Ra's avait porté ses fruits et il ne mentait pas en disant qu'il avait changé. D'Oliver, il ne restait plus qu'une carcasse vide, regorgeant de haine et de froideur.

Elle pensait que leur relation, aussi chaotique fut elle par moments, survivrait au temps, résisterait à la distance, ressortirait plus forte des batailles mais c'était comme si leur amitié n'avait jamais existé, comme si aucune confiance n'avait jamais été partagée. Tout simplement comme si jamais, ils n'avaient été aussi proches. Cette constatation lui fit mal, si bien qu'elle dut détourner les yeux, bientôt trop embués de larmes, pour qu'elle puisse soutenir son regard.

A ce moment-là, son téléphone sonna, comme par magie étant donné la faible couverture réseau des lieux et Felicity s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre d'une voix empreinte d'hésitation.

\- Al…allo ?

\- Eh Lissy, c'est Eddie.

\- Oh, salut Eddie.

Oliver serra les poings instinctivement et sentit les muscles de sa mâchoire tressaillir sous l'effort pour se retenir de hurler. Son amie lui tournait légèrement le dos à présent, parlant d'une voix faible qui lui faisait tressauter le cœur de tristesse.

\- Comment se passe ton séminaire ?

\- Oh… euh très bien. Le travail quoi.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être se refaire un dîner lorsque tu rentreras…comme la dernière fois. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de me retrouver avec toi…surtout après… enfin tu vois.

Felicity hocha la tête, la gorge nouée avant de se rappeler qu'elle était au téléphone.

\- On fera comme ça. Ecoute, je dois y aller, je te rappelle quand je rentre. Bye.

Il lui répondit mais elle raccrocha, ignorant totalement ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. La voix cinglante d'Oliver lui parvint derrière elle.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, ironisa-t-il, il semble qu'on t'attende.

Elle ne se retourna pas tout de suite vers lui si bien qu'il crût qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à parler de nouveau, elle lui fit finalement face.

\- Puisque je suis ici, autant profité de mon séjour et en apprendre plus sur la ligue. Je te demande juste deux jours d'hospitalités et après ça, je disparaitrais de ta vie et ce sera comme si nos chemins ne s'étaient jamais croisés.

Elle semblait étrangement calme, sereine, mais dans son regard éteint, Oliver y vit une souffrance réelle, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait. Rien comparé à la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même de jouer ce rôle, de devoir agir ainsi. Avant de partir, Felicity se tourna vers lui une dernière fois.

\- Il y a aussi des gens qui t'attendent Oliver. Thea a besoin de toi. Plus que jamais après ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Elle se sent coupable de la mort de Roy tout autant que toi. S'il n'était pas revenu en ville après que Ra's l'ai attaquée, il ne serait jamais retourné en prison pour y être assassiné froidement. Et ça la hante jour après jour. Elle a beau avoir refait sa vie, elle n'ira jamais totalement de l'avant… surtout depuis que son frère l'a abandonné. Que crois-tu qu'elle penserait si elle apprenait que tu l'as quitté pour rejoindre celui qui est en parti responsable de la mort de son petit-ami ?

Elle fit demi-tour et le laissa à ses pensées les plus sombres. L'évocation de Roy raviva des souvenirs douloureux. Il se rappelait encore le soir où il avait retrouvé Thea, vide de vie, baignant dans son sang. Par miracle, Oliver était arrivé à temps et les soins hospitaliers avaient pu la sauver. Mais la presse relatait partout les faits et Roy était revenu en ville, son amour pour sa sœur le menant droit à l'échafaud que représentait Starling. Ra's avait tout prévu, jusqu'au moindre détail. Il avait prévu que la police lui tomberait dessus une nouvelle fois et qu'il retournait en prison, cette fois pour ne jamais en sortir. Et lorsque la team Arrow apprit la vraie mort du jeune Arsenal, la culpabilité fut telle qu'Oliver partit à Nanda Parbat.

Aux yeux de Felicity, il devait passer pour un monstre. Quel homme allait rejoindre celui par qui tout était arrivé ? Et en effet, maintenant que la jeune femme savait ce qu'Oliver avait fait pendant près d'un an, elle ne comprenait pas comment Oliver avait pu aller voir Ra's al Ghul après que celui-ci ai engendré tant de malheurs, ruiné son identité en tant que the Arrow et pratiquement tué sa sœur.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'Oliver avait lutté chaque jour avec son envie de détruire Ra's. Il avait lutté, chaque heure passée, avec son esprit pour ne pas l'éviscérer sur le champ. Il était resté calme, ne voulant pas ruiner sa couverture. Il avait caché ses véritables intentions mais lorsque son initiation fut finie, la haine et l'esprit de vengeance qui l'animaient avaient refait surface et en tant que nouveau leader de la ligue, il avait condamné Ra's à l'exil sur Lian Yu, pour mener une longue et horrible vie pleine de souffrance. Privé du puits de Lazare, ce dernier verrait son corps pourrir petit à petit jusqu'à tomber en poussière. Et c'était pour le condamner à ce sort qu'Oliver avait enduré tant de souffrances en s'alliant avec lui.

Il ne l'avait pas tué, cela aurait été trop facile, cela l'aurait dispensé d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Et pourtant il en avait rêvé et avait pratiquement agi. Mais lorsque était venu le moment de passer à l'acte, il avait repensé à Felicity, à l'image qu'elle aurait de lui et finalement, il avait renoncé. Depuis, cela devint son mantra, son guide de vie et désormais, avant chaque action, il repensait à elle et ce qu'elle penserait de lui.

Sauf que désormais, la jeune femme ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait bien lui montrer. Et malheureusement, ce n'était que l'image d'un homme cruel, sans état d'âme, qui avait sacrifié sa famille et ses amis, pour l'homme dont le sang de nombreuses personnes tâchaient les mains. Si seulement elle savait les véritables raisons qui l'avaient poussée… mais jamais elle ne devrait l'apprendre. Cela serait une arme contre lui et elle arriverait trop facilement à le convaincre de rentrer si elle savait qu'il restait en lui une partie d'Oliver Queen, l'homme bon ayant sacrifié sa vie pour la ville qu'il aime.

* * *

Felicity s'enferma dans sa chambre et ne sortit pas de la matinée, nerveuse à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec Oliver. Attrapant son téléphone, elle regretta le manque de signal et finit par se décider à sortir passer un coup de fil. Elle arpenta longtemps les couloirs avant de trouver un minimum de réseau. Composant le numéro qu'elle avait depuis le temps oublié, Felicity sentit les battements de son cœur s'accéléra à mesure que la sonnerie résonnait dans l'appareil. A la troisième, on décrocha le téléphone et une voix que trop familière retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Felicity ?

\- Salut John.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, chassant les larmes à l'écoute de la voix réconfortante de son ami. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé, quelques mois, six a tout cassé. Son départ pour Central city les avait éloignés et elle le regrettait mais elle savait leur amitié impérissable.

\- Eh… Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait un moment qu'on s'est pas parlé. Comment ça se passe à Centr…

\- Je l'ai retrouvé John.

Sa voix s'étrangla et les larmes menacèrent. Avant que son ami ne réponde, elle reprit.

\- Oliver, je l'ai enfin retrouvé John, je…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase car un sanglot lui obstrua la gorge et s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Oh Felicity… ne pleure pas…

Silence au bout du fil.

\- Il est là-bas… n'est-ce pas ? Il a pris sa place...

La jeune femme hocha la tête en silence puis percuta que son ami ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- Oui, lâcha-t-elle faiblement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il est si…différent. Ce n'est plus Oliver.

\- Allons, ne dis pas de sottises. Il sera toujours le Oliver que nous avons connu.

\- Digg, si tu le voyais… si tu voyais comme il est si froid, si…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et John en profita pour lui dispenser ses éternelles paroles réconfortantes.

\- Ne te fie pas aux apparences. Tu sais comme quoi qu'il est têtu et renfermé. Il n'admettra jamais la vérité mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas changé. Rappelle-toi quand tu l'as rencontré. Derrière le playboy milliardaire égoïste et superficiel se cachait le plus grand justicier que la ville ai connu. Et pourtant personne ne s'en serait douté. Ce n'est qu'une image. Ne renonce pas. Tu lui as fait voir la lumière une fois, tu y parviendras de nouveau.

\- Et si cette fois la ligue a fait de lui cet assassin sanguinaire qu'était Ra's ?

\- Nous parlons d'Oliver Queen ne l'oublie pas. Il a beau avoir traversé milles vents et marées, fait de mauvais choix, il a toujours choisi la voie de la rédemption depuis que tu es entrée dans sa vie, même dans les pires moments.

John avait raison, Felicity le savait mais c'était si dur d'y croire alors qu'elle avait en face de lui un acteur redoutable, capable de lui faire croire n'importe quoi sous prétexte d'y mettre le ton. C'était comme ça qu'elle l'avait cru quand il disait l'aimer. Quand il le prétendait. Car après tout, si cela s'était avéré vrai, il ne serait jamais parti. Pas après que The Arrow, ce pour quoi il avait sacrifié leur relation, avait disparu.

\- Tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut.

Elle l'entendit rire au téléphone et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Toujours pour toi.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes au téléphone, échangeant des nouvelles l'un de l'autre avant que John ne doive la quitter.

\- Oh et Felicity, n'oublie pas que tu peux compter sur moi. N'importe où et à n'importe quel moment. Je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi.

La jeune femme déversa un nouveau sanglot, émue par les propos de son ami qui râlait de l'entendre pleurer, lui arrachant un petit rire.

\- J'aime t'entendre rire Felicity. Ne le laisse pas entrer dans ta tête.

\- Je vais le ramener John. Je te le promets.

Léger blanc avec qu'il ne réponde doucement, presque amer et triste.

\- Je sais. Mais toi reviendras-tu ?

\- John…

\- Je sais, je sais. On en a déjà parlé. C'est juste que… tu me manques. Et tu manques à Sara.

L'évocation de sa filleule fit fondre Felicity qui se rappelait avec nostalgie le jour de son baptême et le moment où on lui avait demandé d'être la marraine.

\- Et elle me manque aussi, tout comme Lyla et toi. Je te promets de passer à mon retour. Au revoir John.

\- Au revoir Felicity. Prends soin de toi.

Ils raccrochèrent et la jeune femme se trouva de nouveau seule avec ses pensées. Elle décida de parcourir la forteresse et d'y observer le mode de vie, curieuse de voir ce qui s'y passait. Elle parcourut les couloirs déserts sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait vraiment. Elle ne prêtait même pas attention aux chemins qu'elle prenait et finit par se perdre. Lorsqu'elle entreprit de rebrousser chemin, elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme en costume, différent de celui des autres. Plus sombre, une large ceinture noire retenait une immense épée rutilante dont le sang frais tâchait encore la lame, laissant des gouttes sur le sol.

D'une main, il tenait un sac de toile foncé et Felicity put décemment y deviner un corps à l'intérieur. L'assassin s'avança vers elle alors qu'elle restait pétrifiée devant lui, ne sachant si elle devait fuir. Lorsque le guerrier parvint à quelques pas d'elle, il ôta de sa main ganté et libre la capuche qui lui masquait le visage, familier à la jeune femme. Cherchant au fond de sa mémoire où est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir cet homme, celui-ci lâcha de sa voie nette et froide.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak. Nous ne nous sommes jamais convenablement présentés. Je suis Maseo Yamashiro ou comme mon maître m'appelle, _Sarab_.

* * *

Oliver ressassait encore et encore les mots de Felicity, elle avait raison. Il avait fait le mauvais choix en quittant tout pour venir ici, il le savait. Mais le dire à voix haute serait admettre la vérité et ça, il se le refusait. Car il n'en oubliait pas pour autant les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ça. Au moins, plus personne n'était mort par sa faute et depuis sa fonction en tant que chef de la ligue, les activités meurtrières du clan avaient considérablement diminuées, les méthodes étaient moins barbares et les actions plus réfléchies et moins axées sur la vengeance.

Il avait beau changé en bien la ligue, il savait que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était ici. Starling était trop douloureuse. Lees fantômes omniprésents de Sara et Roy le hantaient et se reclure ici était pour lui le meilleur moyen d'oublier. Du moins il essayait. Il avait beau être occupé les trois-quarts du temps, la culpabilité le rongeait comme un chien ronge un os. Lentement, férocement et avec vigueur.

Rejoignant ses appartements, il se dirigea vers un vieux meuble de bois et ouvrit les portes sculptées dans de l'acajou. Tirant une boîte de la petite étagère, il l'ouvrit et y prit ce qu'il cherchait avant de la refermer. Du bout des doigts, il tenait avec hésitation la photo avant de la regarder. Celle-ci avait été prise peu de temps avant la mort de sa mère, pendant sa campagne électorale. On pouvait y voir sa mère souriant à côté de Thea, Roy à son bras.

Puis il ouvrit la paume de sa main et caressa la fine branche dont les feuilles desséchées se décrochaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Le morceau de fougère trônait tristement au creux de sa main, fâné, usé et ravagé, à l'image de sa vie. Mais il avait beau être pratiquement mort et sans vie, ce bout rescapé de la fougère lui redonnait espoir. Il symbolisait bien plus. Il lui rappelait que même après la pire tempête, il y a toujours un rayon de soleil pour venir percer les nuages. Et son rayon de soleil… c'était _elle_.


	5. Rêve Éveillé

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**voilà la suite déjà mise en ligne car j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et je voulais avoir vos avis, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira**_

_**j'en profite pour remercier ici Luna et Chou05 pour ces gentilles reviews, ça fait super plaisir**_

_**Mes sincères remerciements à chacun d'entre vous pour vos messages ou vos follows, c'est fou de voir que vous aimez ma fiction !**_

_**Je vous laisse à la lecture et la suite viendra très vite #mercilesvacances**_

_**Bon Week-end !**_

* * *

Felicity ne cessait de lorgner de l'œil le sac ensanglanté, occultant totalement ce que pouvait bien lui dire son interlocuteur. Voyant que la jeune femme faisait un blocage, Maseo intervint.

\- Ce n'est pas humain si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Un animal sauvage a attaqué le village voisin, je m'en suis chargé.

\- Nous sommes à Nanda Parbat et vous essayez de me faire croire que ce qu'il y a là-dedans n'est qu'un animal ?

Sceptique, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il ouvrit le sac pour y dévoiler un pan de fourrure brune.

\- Depuis qu'Oliver a banni Ra's, beaucoup de choses ont changé ici.

\- Banni ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Je croyais qu'il l'avait rejoint dans sa cause.

\- Vous savez bien peu de choses pour quelqu'un aussi proche d'Oliver.

Un éclair de tristesse la frappa. Il y avait bien longtemps que tous les deux n'étaient plus proches. Elle se rappelait le temps où ils s'échangeaient des sourires et où un seul regard suffisait à les faire se comprendre. Tout ça était bien loin, comme un souvenir qui s'estompe.

\- Quand Oliver est parti, il a complètement disparu de nos vies, je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé durant cette année.

\- Oliver a rejoint Ra's en prétendant s'allier à lui mais dès qu'il a pris sa place, il l'a voué à l'exil sur Lian Yu, l'île où…

\- Où Oliver a échoué, acheva Felicity.

Elle était stupéfaite. Et sa surprise s'intensifia à mesure que Maseo lui racontait ce qui s'était passé. Les lois qui avaient été modifiées, les meurtres qu'Oliver avaient évités, les villages sauvés. Désormais la réputation de la ligue avait changé. Ce n'était plus vraiment des assassins. Dans la plupart des contrées on les voyait comme des sauveurs.

Bien évidemment, les assassinats subsistaient. On ne défaisait pas les activités de la ligue du jour au lendemain. Mais tous étaient justifiés par les actes commis et chaque individu faisait face à un jugement équitable. Maseo lui racontait à quel point l'initiation d'Oliver fut dure, ce qu'il endura durant cette période, à vivre au quotidien avec l'homme qui lui avait tout enlevé sans pouvoir se venger, à subir chaque jour un entrainement éreintant. Lorsqu'il lui raconta les nuits où il le voyait arpenter la cité, perdu et désorienté, souffrant de l'absence de ses proches, Felicity comprit alors que John avait raison. Ce n'était qu'une image. Oliver dégageait cet air implacable et froid pour l'éloigner, il n'était en rien devenu cet être dénué d'émotions comme elle le craignait.

Le cœur de plus en plus léger à mesure que Sarab lui parlait, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il l'a raccompagnait à ses appartements. Il lui confia que ce dernier conservait des souvenirs de sa vie à Starling mais que la culpabilité le poussait à se renfermer et à s'éloigner du monde.

\- Un soir, lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait tout quitté si cela le rendait si malheureux, il m'a avoué que c'était pour vous maintenir en sécurité. Pour s'assurer que vos vies soient à la hauteur de ce que vous méritiez, même si cela signifiait agir dans l'ombre. Il ne voulait plus être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un alors il veillait sur vous tous, à sa manière. Chacun de vous est protégé par des hommes envoyés exprès.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ? Plutôt que de me faire croire qu'il était devenu un monstre.

\- Rien ne lui fait plus envie que de partir mais dire tout ça à voix haute serait l'admettre. Et si jamais il admet la vérité, il sait que rien ne le retiendra plus ici. Or à ses yeux, il n'a de rôle qu'en étant Ra's al Ghul. Il pense que sa place est ici.

\- Je veux tellement qu'il revienne avec moi. Qu'il retrouve sa vie d'avant… Je veux qu'il soit heureux.

Maseo la regarda tristement.

\- A vous de lui montrer qu'il peut être aussi important en tant qu'Oliver Queen. A vous de lui faire comprendre que plus rien de mal n'arrivera.

* * *

Oliver n'avait pas revu Felicity de la journée et se demanda si elle l'éviterait jusqu'à son départ. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de l'avoir perdu mais c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Il ne faisait qu'apporter le malheur aux gens. Il aurait du mourir sur cette île il y a sept ans. Sa mère, Tommy, Sara, Roy… tous seraient en vie.

Même durant le repas, Felicity ne se montra pas et cela le rendit plus triste que d'ordinaire. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la joie de la retrouver, la voir encore s'éloigner lui était trop douloureux. Si elle n'était jamais venue, il ne se serait jamais douté du vide qu'elle laissait en lui. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait de nouveau près de lui, il ressentait de nouveau la douleur insupportable de son absence. Cette douleur à laquelle il s'était habitué et fini par supporter, vivant en permanence avec.

La nuit tomba très vite, et Oliver put mettre de côté ses obligations pour s'accorder ses rares moments de détente. Errant comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs, son esprit le guida bien vite jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme et n'y tenant plus, il frappa à la porte, voulant s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

S'attendant à la retrouver dans le même état que tout à l'heure il fut surpris lorsque Felicity l'accueillit en lui sautant au cou, l'embrassant avec passion et le prenant par surprise. Lorsqu'elle crocheta sa nuque avec ses mains, il sentit des picotements parcourir son dos, le régalant de délicieux frissons. Collant son corps contre le sien, l'informaticienne lui arracha un grognement qui le surprit lui-même. Sa bouche contre la sienne, il sentait son souffle contre sa peau, son parfum l'enivrant, le menant à l'ivresse.

Il aurait du la repousser, il le savait. Mais son cœur prit le dessus sur la raison et sans pouvoir le contrôler, il sentit ses bras se refermer autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la soulevant avec force pour la rapprocher de lui.

Felicity donna un faible coup de pied pour refermer la porte et alors qu'Oliver la soulevait, elle se pencha en avant pour le faire basculer contre les battants de bois, dos au mur. Un grognement sourd et guttural s'éleva de la gorge d'Oliver, mettant la jeune femme en émoi et l'envahissant d'un frisson d'excitation. Toujours prisonnière des bras de son archer, elle encercla ses hanches aves ses jambes, s'ancrant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il interrompit le baiser, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration mais cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde car Oliver prenait déjà possession de son cou, son décolleté, pour y déposer des myriades de baisers. Sous l'ivresse du tumulte de sensations que lui prodiguait Oliver, Felicity s'enhardit et laissa glisser ses mains contre la poitrine de son amant, le menant au supplice. Elle le sentit se tendre et cela lui arracha un sourire.

Il se vengea de cette tentation en la mordillant derrière l'oreille, déclenchant une vague de chaleur se propageant dans tout son corps. Ramenant ses mains dans la chevelure hirsute du beau brun, Felicity tira doucement pour relever le visage d'Oliver vers le sien, joignant son regard à celui azur du jeune homme. Tout deux étaient essoufflés, au bord du précipice et chacun cherchait l'approbation de l'autre. Ce qu'ils virent dans les prunelles de l'autre, amour, excitation, besoin, urgence, les acheva dans leur décision de ne faire qu'un. Oliver fit sauter Felicity pour la caler davantage contre ses bras, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise qui le fit fondre.

La jeune femme s'accrocha à lui avec force, se collant à son torse, mêlant les battements de son cœur à ceux de l'archer. Oliver les guida jusqu'au lit et y allongea la jeune femme avant de prendre place entre ses jambes. Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, n'osant faire le premier geste et ce fut Felicity qui osa la première, priant pour qu'il ne la rejette pas. Oliver ne la repoussa pas lorsqu'elle se releva vers lui, embrassant ses lèvres d'un chaste baiser, puis son cou, sa clavicule, avant de relever le t-shirt du jeune Queen. Il l'aida en levant les bras et elle passa les mains dans son dos musclé, se débarrassant du fin tissu de son t-shirt. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un Oliver à moitié nu, elle s'attela de nouveau à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau accessible. Il lui attrapa le menton et releva son visage vers lui.

Sans se quitter des yeux, Oliver passa une main sur sa joue alors que Felicity faisait courir ses doigts sur ses cicatrices, l'une après l'autre, le faisant tressaillir. Oliver ferma les yeux, honteux, effrayé que cela puisse la dégouter mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la jeune femme les embrassait une par une, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle s'interrompit et caressa sa joue rugueuse, sa barbe lui chatouillant les paumes.

\- Elles font parties de toi. Cela me rend triste de voir à quel point tu as souffert mais jamais je ne les ai trouvées aussi belles qu'aujourd'hui…Chacune d'elle a sa signification et celle-ci, désigna-t-elle, est ma préférée.

Elle lui montra la fine cicatrice que le Comte lui avait fait le soir où il avait été la sauver. Cette déclaration acheva de le faire fondre et il prit possession de ses lèvres, les emprisonnant d'un baiser passionné. S'attaquant au débardeur de la jeune femme, il le déchira par mégarde lorsqu'il tenta de lui enlever. Cela lui tira un rire mélodieux qui le fit sourire. Felicity se colla à lui, appréciant le contact de sa peau contre la sienne et elle s'attela à lui enlever son pantalon. Lorsqu'il se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant elle, elle déglutit avec difficulté en admirant ce corps superbe qu'était le sien. Chaque muscle dessiné roulait sous les mouvements de l'archer.

Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à déboutonner son jean, elle lui enleva sa main pour le faire elle-même.

\- Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il finisse en morceaux, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser mais elle le prit par surprise en le faisant basculer sur le côté pour le chevaucher. Elle prit ses mains et les posa sur ses hanches avant de se baisser vers lui, ses cheveux chatouillant son torse. Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieur et lorsqu'il voulut l'embrasser, elle se recula, taquine.

\- D'humeur joueuse miss Smoak ?

\- Toujours Queen.

Puis elle redevint plus calme et se mit à caresser distraitement son torse. Oliver remarqua son trouble et se releva légèrement pour se mettre à hauteur de son visage.

\- Felicity…

\- Maseo m'a tout dit.

Silence. Oppressant, lourd de sens. Les yeux de l'archer s'assombrirent. Avant qu'il ne parle, elle commença.

\- Pourquoi ? et Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire à tout ça ? Je t'aimais Oliver. Et tu es juste…parti. Pourquoi avoir tout laissé pour venir ici ?

\- J'avais déjà tout perdu. Et le plus important, je t'avais perdu toi. Si je ne pouvais pas t'avoir, je me devais au moins de te protéger, de vous protéger. En disparaissant de vos vies. Quand tu as débarqué ici, j'ai paniqué. Il fallait que je t'éloigne de moi quitte à ce que tu me détestes.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais pu te détester, peu importe ce que tu feras. A l'époque, Je n'attendais qu'un mot de toi. Un mot et j'aurai tout laissé pour être avec toi. Mais tu n'as jamais voulu nous laisser de chance… tu m'as brisé le cœur tellement de fois. Encore plus lorsque tu m'as abandonné…

Sa voix se brisa et une larme roula sur sa joue, s'échouant quelque part sur le torse d'Oliver.

\- Mais au moins tu as refait ta vie et tu ne risques plus rien. Jamais plus je ne veux vous mettre en danger par ma faute. Ici au moins, je peux veiller sur vous.

\- Tu le pourrais aussi à Starling. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui peut nous arriver. Et tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé avec Roy. Il ne voudrait pas que sa mort nous affecte autant. Il voudrait que nous allions de l'avant. Il voudrait que tu sois heureux. Et moi aussi. Après tout ce que tu as traversé, tu y as droit Oliver. Même sans reprendre ton rôle en tant qu'Arrow, tu pourrais nous protéger. C'est d'Oliver Queen que nous avons besoin, pas de Ra's.

\- Felicity je…

\- Non écoute moi !

Elle attrapa son visage et se rapprocha, désespérée de lui faire entendre raison.

\- Oliver c'est toi que j'aime. Pas Arrow, ni Al Saheem. Toi. Reviens, je t'en supplie... C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin. Personne d'autre. Et je ne me suis jamais sentie autant en sécurité qu'entre tes bras.

Son cœur eut un soubresaut avant de s'accélérer. Elle l'_aime_. Cela résonnait dans la tête d'Oliver comme une mélodie enchanteresse. Elle ne lui avait encore jamais dit et cela lui donnait le tournis. Il prenait enfin conscience de ce qui les liait et cela le ravit. Fou d'amour et d'une joie contenue, il se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, y mettant les années de sentiments refoulés. A leur baiser se mêlaient les pleurs silencieux de Felicity et la passion. Lorsque le souffle leur manqua il s'écarta d'elle et sécha ses larmes.

\- Je t'aime Felicity.

\- Alors reviens.

\- Si c'est toi qui me le demande, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, lâcha-t-elle faiblement après de longues secondes de silence qui parurent à Oliver une éternité.

Cette fois ce fut-elle qui se jeta sur lui. Elle le repoussa doucement contre le matelas et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Oliver perdit pied à cet instant précis et le reste de la nuit lui sembla se dérouler comme dans un rêve. Un rêve duquel il ne voudrait jamais se réveiller. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse, le flot de sensations qui venait avec tout ça s'amplifiait à chaque seconde, les menant au supplice.

Felicity avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine et chaque battement semblait se répercuter dans ton son corps à mesure qu'Oliver le parcourait de ses mains, de ses lèvres. Elle s'accrocha plusieurs fois à lui, comme l'on s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage, plantant ses ongles dans son dos à de nombreuses reprises. Oliver ne broncha jamais, lui démontrant une dévotion sans faille, son regard d'acier s'embrasant à chaque secondes.

Aucun d'eux ne voulait voir la nuit se terminer. Ils avaient peur l'un comme l'autre que lorsque le soleil réapparaîtrait, tout change de nouveau et que ce moment passé ne soit en fait que le dernier. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Au petit matin lorsqu'Oliver se réveilla, le rêve ne se termina pas. La silhouette de Felicity reposait à ses côtés, endormie et il caressa la ligne de son dos, à peine couvert par le drap. La jeune femme remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Oliver retint son souffle de peur de lire sur le visage de la jeune femme, du regret. Mais lorsqu'elle lui sourit, illuminant ses traits, il respira de nouveau, heureux.


	6. Décision Réfléchie

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

**_Voilà la suite, le prochain chapitre est écrit donc ça viendra sûrement assez vite !_**

**_Je suis toujours aussi surprise de l'enthousiasme face à cette fiction et j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire :)_**

**_Pour les scènes de couple, dois-je me contenter d'être subtile dans ce que je décris où dois-je carrément écrire des scènes "hot" ? _**

**_Je vous laisse choisir selon vos préférences_**

**_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_**

* * *

Lorsque Felicity, allongée sur le ventre, sentit la caresse de son amant parcourir sa peau, elle tourna son visage vers lui, soucieuse de ce qu'elle pourrait affronter comme regard. Lorsqu'elle constata son regard perdu dans le vague, la mine soucieuse, elle se décida à lui sourire, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère. Il arbora instantanément un air soulagé et de son bras musclé et puissant, il l'attira doucement contre lui, plaquant Felicity contre son torse. La chaleur qui y émanait réchauffa la jeune femme et elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, voulant calmer les battements affolés du cœur d'Oliver.

\- Tu sens l'effet que tu me fais ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Pourquoi bat-il si fort ?

\- Parce que ce matin, en me réveillant, j'avais peur de te perdre à nouveau.

Elle caressa sa joue et il ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant du contact de ses doigts contre sa peau.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas Oliver.

\- C'est juste que… je ne veux pas tout faire foirer. Encore.

\- Cette fois, je t'en empêcherai.

Il l'embrassa doucement et enfouit son visage contre le cou de la jeune femme, s'enivrant de l'odeur de sa peau, se délectant de pouvoir la toucher à sa guise, sans avoir peur. Felicity le serra contre elle, cherchant à le rassurer. Elle savait qu'il était effrayé, qu'il ne savait pas comment agir. Oliver avait beau être le plus courageux des hommes qu'elle avait connu, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments, il était aussi fragile qu'un petit garçon.

Caressant d'une main distraite le corps de son archer, une grande cicatrice située sur son dos attira son attention. Se relevant brusquement, Oliver dut s'écarter, surpris. Felicity l'obligea à se retourner et le jeune homme comprit bien vite de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'il vit le regard choqué de la jeune femme. Cherchant à se cacher elle l'en empêcha et toucha du bout des doigts le triangle rosacée marqué au fer rouge sur sa chair. Les traits d'Oliver se déformèrent pour arborer un air de réelle souffrance et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra.

\- C'est… c'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ?

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance. Maintenant, _je_ suis Ra's al ghul. Cette marque le prouve.

Oliver se leva et enfila son t-shirt. La jeune femme s'enroula dans le drap et sortit du lit pour se poster devant lui. Il fuyait son regard mais elle lui prit le visage afin qu'il lui fasse face.

\- Ne te cache pas de moi. C'est toi tout entier que j'aime et je ne veux pas que tu ai honte de ton passé. Je suis désolé si je t'ai paru en colère. C'est juste que… j'ai encore du mal à admettre que l'on t'ai traité de la sorte.

Oliver caressa les épaules nues de la jeune femme et fit glisser ses mains jusque sa taille. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et murmura à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Alors ne te cache pas non plus.

Et sur ces mots, il la fit lâcher le drap qui tomba au sol, en auréole autour d'elle. Exposée ainsi aux yeux de son amant, la jeune femme se sentit rougir mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'Oliver la souleva dans ses bras, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise, et enroula ses jambes autour de lui avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

* * *

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel et Oliver avait fort à faire. Sa décision était prise, il rentrerait à Starling city dès le lendemain mais il n'abandonnerait pas son rôle. Il lui fallait donc nommer son bras droit pour veiller sur Nanda Parbat à sa place, organiser son retour et gérer l'organisation de la ligue après son départ.

Lorsqu'il eut du temps pour réfléchir, il pensa à Felicity et réalisa combien elle était forte. En l'espace de 24 heures, armée de courage et d'une détermination sans faille, elle l'avait fait céder et oublier les résolutions qu'il s'était fixées. Des mois de self-control réduit à néant par un bout de femme. Mais pas n'importe quelle femme, il fallait l'avouer. La femme de sa vie. Et s'il devait tout abandonner pour elle, cela en valait la peine. Il avait sacrifié trop de temps à l'éloigner de lui. C'était maintenant le moment de commencer un nouveau chapitre avec elle.

Durant tout ce temps, Felicity resta seule et cela lui parut une éternité. A cause de ses obligations en tant que leader, Oliver avait des devoirs à accomplir et fut donc pris toute la journée. Rester loin de lui se révéla plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait. Et s'il changeait d'avis ? Et s'il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une erreur ? C'est donc dans l'angoisse la plus totale qu'elle passa le reste de la journée à l'attendre, ne sachant à quoi elle devrait s'en tenir à son retour dans sa chambre.

Lorsque dans la fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil déclinait doucement à l'horizon baignant les appartements d'une douce lumière orangée, des coups furent portés, elle crut défaillir. Lorsqu'elle vit la servante de l'autre soir entrer, elle ne put cacher sa déception. S'inclinant avec dévotion devant elle, Felicity fut gênée devant tant de cérémonie.

\- Al saheem vous fait demander.

\- Amenez-moi à lui.

La demoiselle la guida jusqu'à une aile de la cité où elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds et s'arrêta devant une lourde porte de bois aux moulures impressionnantes. Elle frappa et laissa Felicity seule. La jeune femme entra timidement et atterrit dans une immense suite aux couleurs chaudes et à l'allure majestueuse. Une vraie chambre royale se dressait devant elle et une grande fenêtre donnait sur une incroyable terrasse de pierre où se tenait Oliver, dos à elle. Elle s'approcha doucement mais resta en retrait, n'osant le rejoindre de peur qu'il lui annonce le pire.

Oliver sentit la présence de la jeune femme et s'attendait à la voir apparaitre à côté de lui d'une minute à l'autre mais bizarrement, elle n'approcha pas. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, il contempla son visage sans rien dire, mémorisant le moindre détail de ce moment. Il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite mais après quelques secondes à l'observer, il comprit qu'elle était inquiète. Se triturant les doigts nerveusement, elle semblait éviter son regard et il voyait à sa respiration irrégulière qu'elle stressait.

\- J'ai pris ma décision.

Il la vit se tendre et pour ne plus faire de suspense, il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Etre Ra's al Ghul fait parti de moi maintenant. Et je ne peux pas faire comme si cette année n'avait pas existé.

Il la vit s'étrangler de stupeur mais il attrapa sa main et la caressa de son pouce avant de déposer un baiser sur son poignet.

\- Seulement je n'envisage plus ma vie sans toi. Alors je vais rentrer chez nous. Dès demain.

\- Mais tu viens de dire que…

Avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoique ce soit, il l'interrompit.

\- Il est temps de retrouver ma vraie vie, ma vie d'avant. J'ai nommé Maseo pour prendre ma suite ici. Je ne renonce en rien à mon titre mais je dirigerai la ligue depuis Starling et il se chargera de ce qui se passe ici. Tout est réglé. Je viens avec toi.

Elle souffla de soulagement, la tension s'envolant d'un seul coup.

\- Le Verdant reprend donc de ses fonctions, avec toi comme partenaire. Si tu es d'accord.

Felicity s'avança doucement avant d'enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de son amant. L'encerclant de ses bras, il la serra fort contre lui et embrassa le sommet de sa tête. Elle s'écarta ensuite légèrement, il ne la lâcha pas, et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu es l'homme en qui je crois, je te suivrais quoique tu fasses.

Le sourire qui lui offrit fut surement l'un des plus beaux qu'elle ai jamais vu et surement le plus éclatant et sincère depuis qu'elle le connaissait. N'y résistant plus, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa chastement. Cependant il ne se satisfaisait pas de ce baiser alors il attrapa son visage en coupe et prit possession de ses lèvres avec beaucoup de tendresse.

\- Ça signifie donc qu'il y a de nouveau un justicier pour veiller sur moi ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

\- Ce ne sera pas en tant qu'Arrow ou Ra's que je veillerai sur toi. Mais en tant qu'Oliver Queen. Car tu mérites d'avoir un homme bien dans ta vie, quelqu'un à ta hauteur. Et je veux être ce quelqu'un. Même si je dirige une ligue de milliers d'hommes, dès qu'il s'agira de toi, je relèguerai mon costume au second plan pour être moi, et pas un masque.

\- Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas être deux personnes à la fois ?

\- Je m'étais trompé.

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Oliver Queen qui admet avoir eu tort ! Suis-je en train de rêver ?

Il colla la jeune femme contre lui avant d'embrasser son cou et il sentit sa partenaire lâcher un soupir de plaisir.

\- Crois-moi, je vais faire de ta vie un rêve à la différence prêt que, même à ton réveil, il ne prendra pas fin.

* * *

Blottie contre Oliver, entre ses bras, dans l'immense baignoire de pierre, Felicity se sentait plus heureuse que jamais, sereine, protégée. Gonflée d'espoir, elle se sentait intouchable. Elle dériva bien vite de ses pensées lorsqu'il fit courir un doigt le long de sa nuque, l'électrisant, lui faisant perdre toute rationalité. Tournant légèrement la tête de côté, elle le sentit rapprocher son visage pour venir effleurer sa tempe de ses lèvres. Sa barbe la chatouilla et elle pencha la tête en arrière pour s'appuyer sur son épaule.

La main toujours sur elle, il la caressa du bout des doigts, avec délicatesse, la faisant mourir à petit feu, la rendant plus folle qu'autre chose. Etouffant un gémissement de frustration, elle le sentit déposer un baiser dans son cou et devina qu'il souriait.

\- Oliver je t'en prie…

\- Hum hum ? murmura-t-il innocemment.

\- Voudrais-tu arrêter ton petit manège ? tu es littéralement en train de m'enflammer.

Il se stoppa, suspendant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de sa peau ce qui lui provoqua un sentiment de vide.

\- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?

\- Seulement quand je suis dans une posture où je ne peux pas te toucher.

Ni une ni deux, il la souleva hors de l'eau pour la retourner vers lui, l'installant à califourchon afin de pouvoir l'admirer selon son bon vouloir. La jeune femme secoua la tête en souriant alors qu'elle crochetait sa nuque de ses bras, se collant davantage à Oliver.

\- Tu es impossible, tu le sais ça ?

\- C'est vous qui me dévergondez mademoiselle Smoak.

Se penchant vers lui, collant délibérément sa poitrine contre son torse, elle le vit entrouvrir les lèvres et cela lui arracha un sourire de victoire et de contentement. Désormais c'était elle qui avait le dessus sur lui, elle le voyait à la façon dont il la regardait, à sa merci.

\- Ne jouez pas trop avec le feu monsieur Queen. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous brûliez…

Lorsqu'elle laissa glisser les mains le long de son torse, son ventre tout en continuant sa course, elle le sentit grogner et cela l'excita davantage encore. Alors que sa main continuait ses aventures il attrapa son poignet dans la course et le releva pour y déposer un baiser avant de plonger son regard brûlant dans le sien. Ses prunelles azur orageuses ressemblaient à un brasier, s'enflammant chaque secondes.

\- Et si moi j'ai envie de me brûler ?

Il saisit ses hanches et se releva pour prendre possession de sa bouche, mettant fin au petit jeu et reprenant le contrôle de la situation. Bien vite, ce fut lui qui joua avec elle, la menant au supplice, au bord d'un précipice mais il resta maitre de lui, ne cédant pas à la tentation. Il voulait prendre son temps, profiter de chaque instant, de chaque seconde. Cependant lorsque du fond de sa gorge, la voix rauque, enrouée de désir, elle prononça son prénom, il ne répondit plus de rien.

* * *

Extatiques, le souffle court, en sueur, ils reposaient désormais sur le lit, entrelacés, ne formant plus qu'un tas de bras et de jambes emmêlés. N'osant bouger de peur de sentir des courbatures, Felicity se contenta juste de regarder le plafond, attendant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle se demanda un moment quelle allure elle devait avoir avec ses cheveux tout emmêlés sur l'oreiller, formant un halo autour de sa tête et ses marques de baisers sur la peau. En y regardant de plus près, à quelques endroits des rougeurs apparaissaient, là où Oliver avait passé son visage barbu et elle vit même un suçon violacé prendre forme sur son ventre juste à côté de son nombril.

\- Je te savais impétueux, fougueux mais je ne connaissais pas ce côté animal en toi, lui reprocha-t-elle doucement en lui désignant la marque.

Il rit et lui montra son dos. Observant les griffures, Felicity écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ose dire que c'est moi l'animal.

\- Je…je…

Elle vira au rouge et il rit de plus belle avant de s'appuyer sur un coude et embrasser son ventre.

\- Je plaisante. J'aime ton côté passionné.

\- C'est toi qui me rends comme ça. Chaque fois que tu me touches je… je ne réponds plus de rien.

\- Quand je te touche ? Genre comme ça ? demanda-t-il innocemment en caressant sa poitrine doucement puis son ventre.

Il ancra son regard au sien, comme s'il voulait sonder son âme et Felicity sentit son souffle se bloquer alors que les doigts d'Oliver provoquaient des frissons un peu partout, jusque dans sa nuque. Elle se sentait décoller à mesure que son amant la caressait et un brasier enflamma sa poitrine, la dévorant à petit feu.

C'en fut soudain trop pour Oliver qui attrapa la jeune femme entre ses bras et sortit de l'eau pour venir l'allonger sur son lit, leurs corps humides trempant les draps, collant à leur peau. La jeune femme encercla ses hanches pour le rapprocher d'elle et l'archer comprit à ce moment qu'il ne contrôlerait plus rien désormais. Cette femme exerçait sur lui un tel magnétisme, une telle attraction que cela ne servait à rien de lutter. Il se pencha donc sur elle et leur donna ce qu'ils attendaient, le plaisir ultime de ne faire qu'un une nouvelle fois. L'union de leurs corps et de leurs âmes au même niveau.


	7. Retour imminent

_**Coucou tout le monde ! **_

_**Voilà cette suite**_

_**Chou05 Merci de ta remarque, dans ma typographie j'avais oublié la ligne de séparation donc je te confirme qu'ils étaient dans le bain mais après dans le lit haha ils ne sont pas fort à ce point !**_

_**Guest Je te remercie ici des gentils commentaires que tu as pu faire :)**_

_**Sinon merci à tous, j'ai souvent lu que j'avais une jolie plume donc ça me fait super plaisir étant donné que je ne suis qu'une débutante dans l'écriture**_

_**J'aime aussi échanger avec vous et voir vos idées c'est assez cool de discuter avec vous !**_

_**Bon je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le jour du départ arriva bien vite et Felicity crut rêver. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle parviendrait si facilement à le ramener à la raison. Après tout Oliver pouvait s'avérer vraiment têtu et borné par moment. Mais elle avait réussi et par la même occasion, elle avait conquis son cœur et abattu ses défenses. Les deux derniers jours passés ensemble furent sans doute les plus merveilleux de sa vie. Malgré l'absence d'Oliver le jour, il savait se faire pardonner le soir, de manières absolument fantastiques.

Repensant à leurs nuits à deux, la jeune femme rougit et ça n'échappa pas à Oliver qui lui sourit. S'apprêtant à monter à bord du jet, elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il balayait du regard le paysage, l'air nostalgique.

\- Prêt ?

Se tournant vers elle, il lui offrit un splendide sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Plus que jamais.

La jeune femme le regarda, l'air soucieuse et il vit à son regard qu'elle doutait.

\- Felicity...

Elle le regarda sans rien dire et il insista du regard.

\- C'est juste que... tout ça semble si facile. Trop facile.

\- A quoi t'attendais-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Qu'on te retienne, que tu sois forcé de rester où...

\- Je n'abandonne pas mon rôle. Je quitte juste Nanda Parbat. Je suis toujours Ra's al Ghul. Crois-moi, personne ne veut avoir affaire avec moi.

Il l'embrassa et apprécia son air convaincue. Il attrapa sa main et monta avec elle à bord de l'appareil. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'équipage pour tout mettre en route et quelques minutes plus tard, ils décollèrent. Oliver contemplait sa partenaire, assise en face de lui, plongée dans son ordinateur et ses documents pour rattraper le travail mis en suspens. Il la trouva irrésistible avec son chignon lâche laissant échapper ses mèches châtain, mordillant un stylo. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un steward fit son apparition. Felicity releva les yeux, croisa le regard d'Oliver et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

\- Nous devrions arriver à Starling City d'ici deux heures. Il est prévu de repartir pour Central dès que monsieur Queen aura débarqué, cela devrait vous faire arriver aux alentours de dix-huit heures.

\- Merci James.

Il retourna dans le cockpit alors qu'Oliver la regardait, sidéré, le regard sombre.

\- Attends… quoi ? Central city ? Tu ne rentres pas avec moi ?

\- Oliver…

\- Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ?

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude.

\- Je vis à Central City …

L'archer crut voir s'ouvrir un gouffre sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir. Cette déclaration lui fit l'effet d'une bombe et il sentit son cœur le lâcher.

\- Tu veux dire que…

La jeune femme comprit la peur de son beau brun et l'interrompit.

\- Non, non ! Bien sûr que non. Je veux toujours être avec toi Oliver ! C'est juste qu'il faut que je retourne régler quelques détails avant de pouvoir rentrer à Starling avec toi. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que pour toi.

\- Cela n'a pas été aussi simple que tu sembles l'imaginer. Mais je me suis occupé de tout pour partir avec toi !

La jeune femme comprit donc qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit et qu'il devait sûrement avoir déployé beaucoup d'efforts pour organiser son départ.

\- Et quand comptais-tu m'en parler ?

\- Oliver… tu te doutais bien que je ne pourrais pas tout abandonner comme ça du jour au lendemain, j'ai des responsabilités et je… ma vie est à Central City.

\- Eddie aussi, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc, amer.

Felicity le regarda sans savoir quoi répondre surtout face à la dureté avec laquelle il prononça son nom.

\- Comment ça Eddie, qu'est ce qu'il a à voir avec tout ça ?

\- Tu m'as bien dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Je suppose que tu vas aller le voir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Ah oui ? Donc ce n'est pas l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu rentres ?

Le calme et la dureté avec laquelle il parlait, les yeux aussi sombres qu'un orage, la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise que s'il était en colère et lui criait dessus. A ce stade, il semblait carrément furieux.

\- Entre Eddie et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. On a juste été dîner quelques fois après qu'Iris et lui aient rompus et on s'est embrassé…une fois. Donc certes nous nous sommes rapprochés dernièrement mais maintenant que je t'ai toi, tout a changé.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il sarcastique.

\- Ecoute… je dois rentrer prévenir Caitlin et Cisco. Après ton départ, ils m'ont accueillis à bras ouverts alors je leur dois bien ça. Mais oui Eddie est aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je dois y retourner. Je leur dois des explications. A tous. Mais je n'éprouve absolument rien pour lui. Ça a toujours été toi Oliver. Seulement toi. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de t'oublier avec Ray… Et puis Barry sera heureux d'entendre que tu es revenu.

Il resta silencieux et cela la rendit davantage nerveuse. Se tordant les doigts dans tous les sens, elle n'osa plus le regarder. Elle le sentit se lever et lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux pour la regarder.

\- Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi à Central City. Hors de question que je rentre sans toi.

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et la jeune femme se détendit instantanément. Il la vit troublée, les lèvres tremblotantes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle leva vers lui des yeux embués de larmes.

\- Ne me détestes pas Oliver… je ne voulais pas… je… je suis désolé.

La voir si vulnérable, Oliver s'en voulut d'avoir mal réagit. Il aurait du se douter qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir du jour au lendemain comme il avait pu le faire. Il était juste déçu de voir qu'il la perdait à nouveau. Même pour quelques jours seulement. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Eh…murmura-t-il. C'est moi qui suis désolée, je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère. C'est juste que… j'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis et je n'aurais pas pu le supporter.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis Oliver. Je t'aime ! C'est juste que beaucoup de choses ont changé pendant ton absence et je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber du jour au lendemain. J'ai des obligations.

\- Je comprends.

Il essuya de son pouce une larme qui s'était échappée et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Seulement je ne veux pas que tu me tiennes à l'écart de ta vie. Si tu as des choses à régler, je viens avec toi. Et nous faisons les choses ensemble. Comme un couple.

\- Un couple ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Bien sûr. Tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais me contenter de t'avoir dans mon lit. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu es ma petite amie. Je compte bien t'emmener au restaurant, t'acheter des fleurs, enfin tout ce qui se fait dans ce genre de relations. Une relation normale.

\- Mais ce n'est pas toi tout ça. Tu ne fais pas dans le romantisme.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'offusqua-t-il. C'est juste que je n'avais pas trouvé la personne qui me donnait envie d'être romantique… mais tu mérites tout ça, tu mérites d'être heureuse. Et je veux te rendre heureuse. En plus, j'ai envie d'être ce genre de gars pour toi.

Il la vit sourire et cela le combla.

\- Je vais prévenir le commandant que nous allons à Central city directement.

Lorsqu'il revint à sa place, la jeune femme avait rangé tout son travail et l'attendait patiemment. Lorsqu'il se rassit de nouveau, elle vint s'assoir sur ses genoux et se blottit contre lui. Surpris, il l'encercla de ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Après ça, nous rentrons à la maison.

\- Oui, répondit-elle doucement. Merci Oliver.

\- De quoi ?

\- De faire tout ça pour moi, laisser la ligue, venir avec moi…

\- Oh pour la dernière, ne crois pas que je le fais seulement pour toi. Je le fais aussi pour moi. Je n'aurai pas été très rassuré à te laisser seule avec Eddie sans moi dans les parages.

Cet aveu la fit rire et Oliver lui sourit lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui. Haussant un sourcil, elle ajouta :

\- Jaloux monsieur Queen ?

\- Absolument miss Smoak.

* * *

Le reste du trajet fut des plus légers. Felicity avançait dans son travail malgré les taquineries d'Oliver et lorsqu'ils atterrirent à Central City, le couple d'amoureux rejoignit le centre-ville, main dans la main. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Felicity rapidement et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Oliver fut frappé par l'aspect si froid et impersonnel des lieux. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à Felicity. Tout semblait aménagé au millimètre près et pas un seul effet personnel ne décorait l'appartement.

La jeune femme entra et Oliver posa les bagages dans l'entrée. Voyant qu'il regardait autour de lui, Felicity lui montra les lieux.

\- C'est… sympa, acheva-t-il peu convaincu.

\- Sympa ? releva-t-elle.

\- Disons que ce n'est pas toi. Felicity, comment est-ce qu'une femme aussi joyeuse et épanouie que toi peut vivre dans un endroit aussi… clinique ?

\- Je…disons que je n'étais plus aussi joyeuse et épanouie après ton départ. En venant ici, c'était pour fuir ma vie d'avant. Mais je n'ai jamais pu considérer cet endroit comme ma maison. Instinctivement, j'ai laissé cette place aussi peu accueillante pour me raisonner et me prouver que cet endroit n'est pas et ne sera jamais chez moi. Sans le vouloir, je cherchais à ne pas me fixer ici. Je me donnais une énième raison de partir.

Oliver comprenait parfaitement. La jeune femme avait toujours su qu'elle n'appartenait pas à cette ville. Et en choisissant sciemment de ne pas s'installer définitivement ici, elle admettait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle repartirait, c'est ce qui l'avait aidé à tenir. Oliver s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Nous serons bientôt de nouveau chez nous.

Alors que la jeune femme s'attelait à ranger quelques affaires, Oliver fila à la cuisine préparer à manger. Concentré dans sa tâche, il ne l'entendit pas revenir et fut pris par surprise lorsqu'elle se colla contre son dos et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Et en plus tu sais faire à manger ? Me voilà la plus chanceuse des petites amies, sourit-elle.

\- Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, le dîner sera prêt dans une demi-heure.

\- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je vais me doucher.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa nuque et partit à la salle de bain. Se débarrassant de ses vêtements, elle lança de la musique et fila sous la douche. L'eau glissait sur sa peau, la réchauffant et elle ferma un instant les yeux, détendue et sereine. Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger, se délectant de la chaleur et bientôt, la pièce fut envahie par la buée et la vapeur.

Elle n'entendit même pas Oliver approcher, et ne sentit sa présence que lorsqu'il colla son torse contre son dos et déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Sans ouvrir les yeux elle se recula davantage contre lui et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Au moment où elle allait attraper le gel douche, il lui saisit le poignet et le prit. Versant du savon dans sa main, il commença à caresser doucement ses épaules, descendant le long de ses bras, puis il fit de même pour son dos, effleurant de l'index sa colonne vertébrale.

L'air devint bien vite suffocant. Ces gestes avaient beau être d'une simplicité déconcertante et d'un banal, ils lui faisaient encore plus d'effet que s'il la touchait carrément. La subtilité dans ses gestes la rendait folle et elle ne tarda pas à vouloir plus. Oliver lui, ne semblait pas remarquer son trouble ou alors il l'ignorait volontairement pour continuer sa course, caressant toujours du bout des doigts, sa peau si sensible à son contact.

Il aimait voir les réactions de la jeune femme au moindre de ses gestes, il aimait la voir si réactive. Savoir qu'il lui faisait cet effet le gonflait de joie et la savoir sienne le rendait heureux plus que jamais. Lorsqu'il attrapa ses hanches, il la retourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle attrapa ses cheveux pour le rapprocher d'elle et il quitta sa bouche pour enfouir son visage au creux de son cou. Il effleura doucement sa nuque avec sa barbe, la chatouillant. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et colla sa poitrine contre lui, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque qu'il ne contrôla pas.

Fou de désir pour elle, il laissa descendre une de ses mains sur sa cuisse qu'il crocheta autour de ses hanches, exacerbant le contact entre leurs deux corps. Il la poussa contre le mur, dont le carrelage frais fit frissonner la jeune femme, lui soutirant un gémissement qu'il étouffa de ses lèvres. Puis à bout de souffle, il se détacha d'elle et posa son front contre le sien alors qu'elle caressait son torse, la ligne de ses abdos et le V sculpté au niveau de l'aine. Il la lâcha et plaça une main de chaque côté de sa tête, l'emprisonnant contre le mur.

Il la regarda dans les yeux sans bouger, haletant, alors qu'elle caressait distraitement son corps, perdue dans sa contemplation. Puis n'en pouvant plus du manque de contact, elle releva ses yeux bleus vers lui, le suppliant du regard.

\- Je pense que tu es suffisamment propre maintenant.

Il laissa retomber ses bras et sortit de la douche pour passer une serviette autour de ses hanches. Felicity eut du mal à soutenir cette vue. Il était diablement sexy et encore davantage lorsqu'il se passa nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux mouillés pour les discipliner. Il s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'elle l'appela.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça quand même… geignit-elle, frustrée de n'avoir pas eu plus.

Dos à elle, elle pouvait contempler la ligne de ses épaules, sa colonne et le creux des reins de son amant où malgré la brûlure, elle pouvait discerner deux creux en demi-lunes, lui donnant l'eau à la bouche. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et la gratifia d'un sourire en coin dragueur.

\- Il est l'heure de passer à table. Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour le dessert.

Puis il sortit de la salle de bain avec son air de mauvais garnement, à moitié nu, le corps ruisselant. Lorsque Felicity avait eu sa première nuit avec Oliver, elle avait été incroyablement surprise. C'était un amant doux, généreux, passionné, qui se préoccupait plus de ce qu'elle ressentait que ce que lui pouvait bien ressentir. Il faisait passer son plaisir avant même de penser au sien et même s'ils s'accordaient à la perfection sur ce terrain, Felicity jura de se venger pour lui avoir infligé une telle frustration.


	8. Inquiétudes et retrouvailles

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

**_En ce début de week-end, voilà la suite qui j'espère vous plaira :)_**

**_J'ai aussi publié un court os et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, cela vous fera patienter en attendant les autres chapitres !_**

**_Bon week-end à tous pour ceux qui se reposent et bon courage à ceux qui travaillent comme moi... _**

* * *

Felicity sortit de la salle de bain, ne portant qu'une mince culotte de dentelle, tentant de mettre de côté sa gêne et sa timidité pour se donner une allure confiante. Ses cheveux dégringolaient en cascades sur sa poitrine, ondulant et légèrement humides, lui donnant une allure sauvage. Elle s'avança dans la cuisine, voulant surprendre Oliver qui sortait les couverts. Lorsqu'il la vit, il s'immobilisa, un couteau à la main et la regarda, ses yeux prenant une couleur sombre.

Une étincelle, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, illumina son regard et elle le vit avaler sa salive avec difficulté puis contracter sa mâchoire. Il posa ce qu'il avait dans la main et se racla la gorge, n'osant pas bouger. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, la jeune femme le regarda avec un air de défi. Rien que de voir l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui était une première victoire. Mais elle n'allait pas en rester là. Faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer son air ahuri, elle contourna l'îlot central de la cuisine et se posta à côté de lui avant de tremper son doigts dans un bol de sauce. Elle le porta innocemment à sa bouche tout en le regardant mais avant qu'il n'atteigne ses lèvres, il lui attrapa le poignet et suça la pulpe de son index.

Ses yeux flamboyaient et elle commença à faiblir. Comment pourrait-elle l'affronter dans ce petit jeu alors qu'un regard suffisait à l'enflammer. Son désir pour lui était incontrôlable, aussi vif qu'un animal sauvage resté trop longtemps en cage. Lorsqu'il lécha ses lèvres après lui avoir lâché la main, Felicity sut qu'elle était perdue. Elle s'approcha davantage d'Oliver collant sa poitrine contre son torse et elle remarqua qu'il avait délaissé la serviette pour un boxer, ne cachant pas grand-chose de son désir pour elle. Lorsqu'elle fit courir ses doigts le long de l'élastique, chatouillant le bas de son ventre, Oliver crut devenir fou et il la souleva dans ses bras avant de la déposer sur le comptoir. Il fondit sur ses lèvres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réaliser et attrapa sa nuque.

La jeune femme gigotait sous ses caresses et il l'immobilisa en mettant une main derrière ses fesses pour la coller contre lui. Ainsi placé entre ses jambes, Oliver avait bien du mal à réfléchir étant donné la faible barrière de tissus entre eux. Il alla embrasser son cou, sa clavicule et lorsqu'il la sentit se cambrer, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il allait lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

Parcourant son corps d'avides caresses, il passa une main sur sa poitrine, son ventre et sa taille avant de s'échouer sur sa cuisse. Il ne se rassasiait pas du contact de sa peau sous ses doigts, la douceur de celle-ci. Il remonta sa main et finit par arracher sa culotte sous le cri de surprise de Felicity. La jeune femme lui mordilla l'oreille et à bout de souffle, murmura :

\- Je vous la facturerai monsieur Queen.

Cela le fit sourire, de son diaboliquement sexy sourire en coin et il ajouta :

\- J'y compte bien miss Smoak. Vous pourrez même rajouter quelques extras à votre note, je ne vous en voudrais pas.

\- Vous êtes trop généreux…

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il entra en elle, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir et la jeune femme se cramponna à lui, fixant son regard au sien. L'un comme l'autre profitait de cette sensation mais ce ne fut bien pas assez pour la jeune femme qui enroula ses jambes autour de l'archer pour le rapprocher d'elle. Un frisson d'excitation les parcourut au même moment et lorsqu'Oliver commença à rouler des hanches, la jeune femme laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux sous le plaisir qui la submergeait.

Leurs corps mouvant l'un contre l'autre, il leur en fallait toujours plus. La fusion de leurs âmes avec leurs corps prenait tout son sens en cet instant et l'alchimie était palpable. Lorsqu'Oliver la sentit à deux doigts de jouir pour lui, il attrapa son visage pour le ramener vers lui et l'embrassa de tout son soûl, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre avant de l'y mêler à la sienne. Lorsqu'il la sentit trembler et s'abandonner, il vint à son tour et elle alla enfouir sa tête au creux de son cou pour assourdir ses cris. Elle mordilla son cou, lui arrachant un son rauque et il la sentit sourire contre sa peau.

Après quelques instants passés à se remettre, profitant de la quiétude des lieux et leur sérénité, il se détacha d'elle et l'entendit soupirer. Lui volant un baiser, il ajouta :

\- Dire que je comptais attendre après le dîner…

\- Je finis toujours pas obtenir ce que je veux monsieur Queen, retenez bien ça.

\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, sourit-il. Tu as toujours été d'une détermination incroyable, lâcha-t-il soudain sérieux et admiratif.

\- Avec toi il faut bien, tu as souvent eu tendance à me donner du fil à retordre.

\- Que veux-tu…je suis un mauvais garçon.

Il lui lança un de ses regards à la playboy milliardaire qui la rendait toute chose. S'il continuait ainsi, ils n'étaient pas prêts de manger.

* * *

Le lendemain, Felicity se réveilla fatiguée, courbaturée mais heureuse. Tournant la tête de côté, elle regarda le visage endormi et paisible d'Oliver. Il avait finalement réussi à s'endormir sous ses caresses dans ses cheveux. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle se leva discrètement. Il n'arrivait pas souvent à trouver le sommeil alors cette fois, elle veillerait à ce qu'il dorme un minimum. Décidée à préparer le petit déjeuner, la jeune femme farfouilla dans son frigo et attrapa deux trois aliments. Fermant la porte du réfrigérateur, elle faillit lâcher les œufs lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'encercler.

\- Je n'aime pas me réveiller seul, murmura une voix encore rauque et ensommeillée.

Se tournant vers son homme, Felicity lui sourit et crocheta sa nuque après avoir déposé la nourriture sur le comptoir.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu as besoin de dormir et je…

\- J'ai besoin de toi plus.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'étal de nourriture, il demanda :

\- Dois-je mal le prendre que tu m'abandonnes pour quelques œuf et du bacon ?

Elle rit et lui donna une légère tape sur ses pectoraux.

\- Je voulais te faire le petit-déjeuner, bouda-t-elle.

Il embrassa sa tempe et alla s'installer sur un tabouret, la regardant s'agiter. Alors qu'elle préparait des gaufres, elle entendit son portable vibrer.

\- Tu peux regarder mon téléphone s'il te plaît ?

Elle remua la pâte tout en le regardant et vit son air grognon. Il reposa son Smartphone sur le comptoir et se leva pour aller devant la fenêtre, tendu. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, elle laissa tout en plan et jeta un coup d'œil. Elle y découvrit un sms d'Eddie.

« _Content que tu sois bien rentrée, dîner chez moi demain ? Nos soirées pizzas m'ont manquées._ »

Fermant les yeux, Felicity comprit instantanément ce qu'il pourrait bien penser. Elle alla le rejoindre au salon et l'appela. Regardant toujours par la fenêtre, Oliver se passa une main sur le visage avant de se retourner lentement.

\- Donc à peine revenue, tu lui envoies un message pour lui dire que tu es rentrée.

\- Oliver… Je l'ai simplement prévenu pour que nous puissions nous voir au plus tôt et régler cette histoire.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que… Eddie et toi ? J'ai du mal à m'imaginer que vous ayez pu passer du temps ensemble jusqu'à devenir… proches.

\- Je comprends. Mais après sa rupture avec Iris, il avait besoin de parler et moi aussi. Tu étais parti et personne ne me comprenait. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais et je… on est devenu amis et puis les choses ont… évoluées. Mais je te l'ai dit, on s'est juste embrassé.

\- Serais-tu sorti avec lui si tu ne m'avais jamais trouvé ? Où si je n'étais pas revenu ?

La question imposa un silence de mort et tous les deux se toisaient. C'était bien la première fois que Felicity n'était pas déconcentré par un Oliver à moitié-nu, son pantalon de survêtement descendu bien trop bas sur ses hanches taillées.

\- Je…

\- Ça veut dire oui.

Soupirant, il rajouta, tournant son regard blessé vers elle :

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Oliver c'est toi que j'aime ! Comment est-ce que tu peux encore en douter ? je… certes nous nous sommes rapproché mais j'essayais de refaire ma vie et de t'oublier. J'essayais de me donner un nouveau départ mais maintenant que tu es là, maintenant que je t'ai de nouveau je ne veux rien d'autre que toi. Plus rien n'a autant d'importance que nous.

Sentant ses larmes couler, Felicity prit son visage entre ses mains et lui tourna le dos. Bientôt secouée par des sanglots, elle sentit Oliver s'approcher et la prendre dans ses bras. Il la tourna vers lui et elle enfouit son visage au creux de son cou.

\- Felicity, je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je… je suis un vrai con. Excuse-moi. Je t'aime…

Il releva son visage et embrassa ses larmes une à une jusqu'à ce que sa tristesse s'apaise.

\- Et si on allait préparer ce petit-déjeuner ?

* * *

Lorsque Felicity ressortit de la salle de bain, Oliver fut subjugué par son allure confiante et assurée, une véritable femme d'affaires. Vêtue d'une robe rouge des plus agréables à regarder, il apprécia davantage la façon dont elle collait parfaitement aux formes de son amante. La jeune femme enfila des escarpins aux talons vertigineux et rassembla son sac, ne prêtant pas attention au regard amusé de son compagnon. Il aimait la voir s'activer sans avoir conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Elle enfila un trench et sublima ses lèvres d'un rouge pétillant qui lui faisait envie. Là tout de suite, il aurait donné cher pour ruiner son maquillage en l'embrassant mais il savait qu'elle n'apprécierait surement pas d'arriver en retard.

Se levant du canapé, il la rejoignit et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur, détaillant sa tenue. Vêtu d'un jean sombre et d'un t-shirt tout simple, il portait un blouson de motard qui lui rappelait tout à fait le côté bad boy de son archer. Elle sourit en le voyant ainsi habillé. Si elle ne se concentrait pas tout de suite sur autre chose, ils risquaient bien de finir nus dans la seconde.

Revenant à la réalité par Oliver qui prononça son nom, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- On y va ?

\- Allons-y, répondit-elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Star Labs, Felicity les conduisit au labo central. Barry et Cisco, concentrés sur les ordinateurs ne remarquèrent pas la présence d'Oliver.

\- Alors Felicity, de quoi tu voulais nous parler ? demanda Barry, ne levant toujours pas les yeux de l'écran.

\- Oh mon dieu, lança Caitlin en débarquant dans la pièce.

Les deux autres relevèrent alors la tête et virent Oliver.

\- Ça pour une surprise… lança Barry en s'avançant et étreignant son ami.

\- Ra's al Ghul dans notre laboratoire… Coooooooool !

Oliver lança un regard surpris à Cisco et Caitlin haussa les épaules.

\- Felicity en a parlé à Barry et nous les avons entendus.

\- Vous n'allez pas nous tuer… n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Cisco en voyant le regard que l'archer lança à sa compagne et son ami.

Cela le fit rire et il se tourna vers lui.

\- Non Cisco. Je ne vais pas vous tuer, rigola Oliver.

Felicity salua Caitlin et elles rejoignirent Cisco près des ordinateurs. Barry emmena Oliver à l'écart et ils discutèrent un moment.

\- J'ai appris qu'Iris et toi… Félicitations.

\- Et à ce que j'ai vu Felicity et toi…

Oliver hocha la tête tout en jetant un regard empli d'affection à sa partenaire. Celle-ci releva les yeux au même moment et lui sourit.

\- Toi qui disait que les gars comme nous n'obtenaient jamais la fille…

\- C'est bien la première fois que je suis heureux d'avoir tort.

\- Tu as vraiment rejoint la ligue ?

\- Il faut croire que oui.

\- Lorsque je l'ai vu venir à Central city, je me suis douté que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et lorsqu'elle m'a appris ta disparition… je ne pensais pas que cela irait jusque là.

\- Je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

Oliver lui expliqua ses motivations, la protection de ses proches, la possibilité de changer la ligue, de répandre le bien. Barry écouta avec attention, ne le jugeant pas une seule fois.

\- Donc tu es de retour… Pour de bon ?

L'archer hocha la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, tu seras parmi nous lorsque je me marierai. Me ferais-tu le plaisir d'être mon témoin Oliver ?

Le beau brun fut surpris mais rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que d'assister au mariage de Barry et d'être son témoin. Lui serrant la main, il l'étreignit et ajouta :

\- Bien sûr que je serai ton témoin Barry, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

\- Et puis comme ça tu seras assorti à la demoiselle d'honneur d'Iris. Elle m'a confiée ce matin qu'elle comptait le demander à Felicity.

\- Donc… vous allez vraiment sauter le pas hein ? demanda Oliver, heureux pour son ami.

\- Quand tu tiens la bonne, ne laisse pas filer ta chance, lui répondit Barry avec regard plein de sous-entendus.

Oliver regarda Felicity et se demanda si la jeune femme envisagerait un jour de l'épouser. La question ne se posait évidement pas pour tout de suite mais à bien y réfléchir, il savait qu'elle était la seule avec qui il voudrait passer le reste de sa vie. Mais elle, le voyait-elle ainsi ? Elle avait beau l'aimer, il n'avait rien de l'homme avec qui on voudrait se marier ou même fonder une famille. Il avait traversé tant de choses et tué. C'était un homme brisé au passé sombre et même si désormais, il était passé au dessus de tout ça, il n'en restait pas moins un leader mondial d'une ligue d'assassins. Comment pourrait-elle vouloir de lui pour se créer un foyer ?

Cette constatation le mit dans un état d'esprit morose que seule la jeune femme remarqua. Il arborait ce pli entre ses sourcils qui montrait qu'il était soucieux. Alors que Felicity allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Caitlin proposa que tout le monde aille déjeuner ensemble.

Ils se rendirent tous au restaurant italien en plein centre-ville et avant de rentrer, Felicity resta un moment à l'écart avec Oliver devant le restaurant, cherchant à comprendre son air maussade.

\- Oliver, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas tu as l'air soucieux… Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ta discussion avec Barry ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien, je suis juste un peu… fatigué. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il vit ses joues se colorer et il sourit. Il adorait la voir rougir et la mettre dans l'embarras. De plus, il avait réussi à détourner son attention et ainsi éloigner ses doutes, ce qui le soulageait. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui faire part de ses appréhensions quant à leur relation. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver, ce n'était pas franchement le moment de commencer à se poser trop de questions.

Il la prit des ses bras et elle s'accrocha à son cou en souriant. Il pencha son visage vers le sien et attendit qu'elle franchisse les derniers centimètres les séparant. Lorsqu'elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il l'enserra davantage et approfondit leur baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, ne se préoccupant pas une seule seconde de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer autour d'eux.

\- Felicity… ?

La jeune femme sursauta à l'appel de son nom et voulut s'écarter en voyant son interlocuteur mais Oliver la tenait toujours fermement. Puis le regard se posa sur lui.

\- Et… Oliver Queen ?


	9. Tourments et Orgasme

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**En ce beau début de semaine, voilà ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira**_

_**Votre soutien à chaque publication me fait super plaisir et m'encourage à écrire ! :)**_

_**Que dire de plus... Bah merci tout simplement**_

_**Savoir que ma fiction vous accompagne durant votre journée pendant quelques minutes je trouve ça génial**_

_**Des bisous et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Tous deux furent surpris et échangèrent un regard entre eux.

\- Iris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Barry m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais rentrée et je suis venue vous rejoindre. Mais j'ignorais que tu n'étais pas rentrée seule…

\- Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de nous parler, Oliver, lança celui-ci en tendant sa main à la jeune femme.

\- Oh je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes sur ma l… Barry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, se rattrapa-t-elle après avoir lancé un regard en biais à Felicity.

Puis Iris enlaça son amie et lui sourit avec tendresse.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois de retour si vite, il faut que je te parle.

Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant et Iris prit place à côté de Barry, qu'elle embrassa amoureusement sous le regard ravi de tout le monde. Reportant son attention sur Felicity, elle commença :

\- Voilà, Barry et moi avons décidé de nous marier dans six mois.

\- Wouaw, c'est inattendu, répondit Felicity. Je veux dire, lorsque vous vous êtes fiancés, je ne pensais pas que vous envisageriez de vous passer la bague au doigt si vite.

Barry passa un bras autour des épaules d'Iris et regarda celle-ci, tout sourire.

\- Cela ne fera que dix mois que nous sommes ensemble mais on se connait depuis toujours alors…

\- Et quand on est sûr d'aimer quelqu'un, on se sent prêt pour ça, compléta Iris.

Caitlin et Cisco s'échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé devant la complicité du couple. Oliver, à la grande surprise de tout le monde intervint.

\- Moi je trouve ça formidable. Il n'y a pas plus beau couple que vous et je sais que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre alors je suis heureux que vous construisiez votre avenir ensemble. Lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un comme vous vous aimez, le mariage est un réel accomplissement et je vous souhaite sincèrement d'être heureux.

Felicity fut étonnée de voir qu'Oliver semblait attaché aux fondements du mariage et encourager cette union précoce. Il leva sa coupe et porta un toast aux futurs mariés avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, une drôle de lueur brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Iris, Caitlin sera une de mes témoins mais toi Felicity j'aimerai que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Moi ? lança la jeune femme, surprise et émue.

\- Bien sûr, tu es devenue comme une sœur pour moi et je ne pourrais pas vivre ce grand jour sans toi à mes côtés.

Felicity sentit sa gorge se nouer et hocha la tête, ravalant un sanglot. Iris rigola et se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras, sous le regard empli de tendresse des autres convives.

\- Qui sait, peut-être que tu trouveras quelqu'un ! J'ai entendu dire que le témoin de Barry était un bon parti, ironisa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à Oliver qui esquissa un sourire en coin.

L'informaticienne se tourna vers celui-ci et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Il faut croire qu'à ce mariage-ci, tu seras ma cavalière, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un clin d'œil.

Cela lui rappela le mariage de John et Lyla. Une magnifique cérémonie, des bons souvenirs mais à l'époque, Ray et elle étaient encore ensemble. En un peu plus d'un an, sa vie avait prit la tournure qu'elle espérait qu'elle prendrait. Elle se rappela avoir fantasmé sur l'idée d'avoir Oliver en cavalier, partageant une danse avec lui. Son rêve risquait bien de voir le jour si leur relation marchait. Et c'était une évidence qu'elle marcherait, elle s'en donnerait tous les moyens car Felicity Smoak n'avait jamais autant aimé un homme qu'elle aimait Oliver.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance agréable et joyeuse, chacun discutait amicalement, échangeant des souvenirs, parlant d'avenir, de ce qu'ils voulaient et Felicity resta étrangement silencieuse, ce qu'Oliver remarqua. Caitlin, Cisco, Barry et Iris parlaient beaucoup de ce qu'ils voyaient pour eux dans les années à venir, parlant mariage, maison, enfants où même projets professionnels, Oliver parla de son désir de rentrer à Starling, racheter des parts de sa société, consacrer du temps à sa sœur mais la jeune femme elle, se contenta d'écouter.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas de quoi ses lendemains seraient faits. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait une fois de retour à Starling. Travailler pour Ray était exclu, cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Quant à sa relation avec Oliver, elle ne savait pas où ça la mènerait. Bien sûr qu'elle rêvait mariage, et pourquoi pas avoir des enfants, mais elle ignorait si elle pouvait espérer tout ça avec lui. Oliver avait tant traversé, il ne pensait surement pas à ces choses là et elle ne l'en blâmerait pas. Elle désirait sincèrement créer son nouveau foyer avec Oliver mais elle ne le brusquerait pas sur ce genre de choses. Quoiqu'il lui propose comme relation, elle l'accepterait par amour pour lui. Même si cela signifiait que jamais il ne lui passe la bague au doigt, où qu'ils achètent une maison, ce genre de choses que n'importe quel couple normal ferait. Ce genre de choses qui attendaient Barry et Iris.

Un pincement au cœur, Felicity se rendit compte que même si elle désirait tout ça comme n'importe quelle personne normale, elle vivrait tout aussi heureuse tant qu'Oliver et elle serait ensemble. Le sujet était donc clos pour elle.

Caitlin la tira de ses pensées.

\- C'est donc de ça que tu voulais nous parler ce matin ? Tu rentres à Starling City ?

\- Quoi ? Tu ne restes pas à Central ? Demanda Barry, sous le choc.

\- Starling est chez moi. Et puis je… maintenant qu'Oliver est revenu, il est normal que je rentre avec lui, bafouilla-t-elle, gênée d'être au centre de l'attention.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Cisco s'inquiétait de savoir comment ils allaient faire sans elle, Caitlin voulait savoir quand elle comptait partir, Iris s'inquiétait de voir son amie partir et Barry lui, demandait de toutes les manières possibles si elle était sûre de son choix.

\- Où comptes-tu travailler ? demanda Caitlin.

\- Tu pars définitivement ? C'est sûr ? questionna Barry.

\- Oliver et toi… vous allez vivre ensemble ? l'interrogea Iris.

\- Je…je ne…

Une bouffée de panique envahit la jeune femme. Toutes ces questions lui faisaient encore plus prendre conscience qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ni où elle allait dans sa vie. Elle était dans le flou le plus total, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir que ce soit avec Oliver, son travail et ne pas savoir l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Toutes ces questions sans réponses… Sa tête se mit à bourdonner et sa respiration se fit plus difficile, saccadée. Au bord de la crise d'angoisse, Felicity recula sa chaise vivement, posa sa serviette sur la table et se leva.

\- Excusez-moi je… je reviens.

Elle avait besoin d'air. Maintenant. Elle sentit Oliver tenter d'attraper sa main mais elle fut plus rapide et bien vite, elle se retrouva dehors, sur le trottoir, à tenter de se calmer, le cœur battant à dix mille. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Oliver ne la rattrape et la rejoigne. La voyant dans un état de stress total, il s'avança doucement vers elle mais ne tenta aucun mouvement afin de ne pas l'étouffer.

\- Felicity… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien… tout va bien.

Reprenant une respiration plus régulière, la jeune femme regardait les voitures défiler, évitant du regard son compagnon. Elle sentit son regard insistant posé sur elle mais il ne la brusqua pas et elle l'en remercia intérieurement. Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête à se confier, elle parla.

\- C'est juste que… ma vie est un véritable merdier. Depuis que tu es parti, j'ai tout abandonné pour partir le plus vite possible, effaçant tout ce que je m'étais construit pour repartir de zéro, et maintenant que tu es de retour… ça recommence. Il faut de nouveau recommencer. Et je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Toutes ces questions sur ce que je compte faire, mes projets d'avenir, sur nous…

Sa voix se brisa et elle fit une pause avant de continuer. Il ne l'interrompit pas, la laissant s'ouvrir doucement, à son rythme.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire Oliver.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il fut frappé par son air fragile. Elle ressemblait davantage à la Felicity qu'il avait quitté. Il la retrouvait tel qu'il l'avait connu, telle qu'elle s'était montrée, telle qu'elle était réellement. Sensible, perdue. Elle avait beau être d'un courage et d'une joie communicative, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme ayant peu de confiance en elle, une femme qu'il devait rassurer et protéger malgré tout.

\- Depuis toujours, je me suis évertuée à tout contrôler, à organiser le moindre moment de ma vie pour ne plus avoir à souffrir comme j'ai souffert lorsque mon père est parti. Chaque fois que je ne peux pas contrôler ma vie, je finis avec le cœur brisé. Mon père, Cooper, toi…

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Et encore une fois, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. Je ne sais pas où nous allons…

Oliver la prit dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux, la berçant pour la rassurer.

\- Felicity, on ne sait pas toujours de quoi sont faits les lendemains… ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils seront faits de mauvaises choses. L'avenir réserve des surprises. Je ne te cache pas qu'il y en aura des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Mais la vie n'est pas faite pour être contrôlée. Elle mérite d'être vécue comme elle vient, d'être profitée.

Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je vais devenir où ce qui arrivera mais ce que je sais… c'est que je te veux à mes côtés. Quoiqu'il se passe. Et je _sais_ que tu seras à mes côtés. Alors je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Ca me suffit amplement.

Felicity releva ses yeux vers lui et lui sourit tristement.

\- Seras-tu toujours là Oliver ? Que ce soit demain ou dans cinq ans ?

\- Je serais toujours là, je ferais toujours parti intégrante de ta vie tant que tu voudras de moi.

Et comme pour sceller ses mots telle une promesse, il l'embrassa. D'abord doucement au début, il y mit ensuite toute sa passion jusqu'alors retenue, mêlant ses sentiments et son amour pour elle. Ce baiser les embrasa à tel point que Felicity sentit une onde de chaleur se propager dans tout son corps, enflammant ses sens. Chaque contact entre leurs peaux la mettait au supplice et ils durent bientôt s'éloigner s'il voulaient avoir une chance de se contenir un minimum.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous du restaurant, Felicity sentit son téléphone vibrer et le tira de sa poche, sous le regard discret d'Oliver qui veillait sur elle. Elle crut même le voir soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'elle décrocha et répondit :

\- Dig ! Comment tu vas ? Je pensais justement à t'appeler.

\- J'ai quelqu'un avec moi qui voudrait te parler.

La jeune femme mit le haut-parleur pour Oliver qui s'était approché et elle entendit du grabuge à l'autre bout du fil avant qu'une petite voix ne résonne.

\- B-bon-bonjour tatiiiiie !

La voix gaie et enfantine de Sara retentit et fut suivie par des babillages et des rires. La jeune femme fut émue et du lutter pour ne pas laisser apparaitre son émotion aux yeux de leurs amis qui leur jetaient des coups d'œil en discutant.

John reprit le téléphone et continua :

\- On triait nos photos pour en faire un album et en tombant sur celles de notre mariage, j'ai pensé à toi. Sara voulait te voir, elle n'arrêtait pas de te réclamer. Tu lui manques Felicity… tu _nous_ manques.

\- Oh John…

\- Quand as-tu prévu de revenir nous voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, j'en ai pour un moment. Quelques affaires à régler.

\- Toujours du fil à retordre avec Oliver ? C'est dingue ce qu'il peut être borné.

La jeune femme se retint de rire en voyant le froncement de sourcil et la mine boudeuse d'Oliver.

\- Je t'entends John.

Silence de l'autre côté du fil.

\- Oliver ? Oliver c'est toi ?

\- Exact.

\- Attends… Felicity est encore à Nanda Parbat ?

\- Je suis à Central City John, répondit-elle.

\- Mais… ça veut dire que…

\- Qu'elle m'a eut à l'usure, se moqua Oliver.

Felicity lui donna une petite tape à l'épaule.

\- Ah les femmes… répondit leur ami.

Oliver et Felicity éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'ils entendirent Lyla derrière, demander à Dig ce qu'il reprochait aux femmes.

\- Rien chérie. Tu sais bien que je vous trouve parfaite… entendirent-ils répondre. Bon les gars, je vous laisse, je dois y aller. Lyla me fait les gros yeux et Sara va s'y mettre aussi. Elle est bien comme sa mère et sa tante tiens…

\- Bye John, commença Oliver.

\- Embrasse-les pour moi ! Et dis à ma nièce adorée que je l'aime. A bientôt Dig.

Ils raccrochèrent. Oliver imagina Felicity avec Sara, faisant une tante formidable pour la petite. Il la voyait la tenir dans ses bras, lui sourire et lui chanter des berceuses. Cela lui rappela le regard qu'il avait vu sur son visage lorsqu'elle était née et il se remémora le flot de sensations qu'il avait ressenties.

Iris le ramena à la réalité en les appelant pour leur dire au revoir puis tous repartirent à Star Labs. Barry et Oliver passèrent l'après-midi à parler de leurs affaires en tant que justiciers, comparant leurs expériences, tandis que Felicity terminait les travaux en cours pour pouvoir quitter la ville le plus tôt possible. Lorsque le besoin d'une pause se fit ressentir, la jeune femme quitta la pièce et arpenta les couloirs direction la sortie. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre l'ascenseur, Oliver la tira vers lui et ils s'engouffrèrent dans un placard.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la plaqua contre le mur afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Il attrapa son visage, mêla sa langue à la sienne et se colla à elle, l'empêchant de fuir. Ce qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de faire. Lorsqu'il dut s'écarter d'elle pour reprendre son souffle, elle le regarda, les yeux brillants, les cheveux en désordre.

\- Un placard à balai hein ? ironisa-t-elle. Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus cliché.

\- J'avais envie de faire ça depuis un moment… t'observer te mordiller les lèvres, dans ta robe moulante, pendant des heures sans pouvoir te toucher… ça me rend fou. Tu me rends fou.

La jeune femme le tira par son t-shirt et il posa ses mains contre le mur de chaque côté de sa tête. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à en perdre la tête, ne se rassasiant jamais assez de l'autre. Felicity ne tarda pas à sentir contre son ventre l'érection d'Oliver qui lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Lui-même sentait l'excitation prendre le pas sur la raison et lorsqu'il attrapa ses cuisses pour s'entourer la taille de ses jambes, le contact exacerbé entre leurs deux corps lui fit perdre la tête.

Il releva sa robe alors qu'elle lui enlevait son t-shirt, parcourant sa nuque et son torse de baisers qui enflammaient sa peau. La jeune femme caressa ses cicatrices, le faisant frissonner de plaisir mais elle était au bord de la rupture tant l'attente était insurmontable. Elle déboutonna son pantalon, arrachant un sourire à Oliver, amusé de voir qu'elle était aussi pressée que lui. Si on leur avait dit qu'un jour, ils le feraient ensemble dans un placard à balai, Ils n'y auraient définitivement pas cru.

Lorsqu'il entra doucement en elle, la jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction et rejeta la tête contre l'épaule d'Oliver, se laissant submerger par l'excitation et le plaisir. Il embrassa sa nuque et descendit à mesure qu'il augmentait le rythme. Bientôt elle resserra ses jambes, l'ancrant plus profondément en elle et lui arrachant un son rauque et viril qui acheva Felicity. Elle s'abandonna entre ses bras, heureuse de pouvoir se reposer sur la force d'Oliver pour la maintenir. Et lorsqu'elle lui murmura un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille, Oliver la rejoignit dans un orgasme fulgurant qui les laissa pantelant de longues minutes.

Doucement, il reposa au sol, la maintenant encore quelques secondes afin qu'elle se remette des tremblements de son corps, puis il se rhabilla décemment. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir, la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il l'interrompit.

\- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? demanda-t-il taquin.

Il sortit la culotte en dentelle de sa poche, et lui agita sous le nez du bout du doigt. Elle piqua un fard et la lui arracha des mains.

\- Oliver Queen, vous faites un vrai pervers, s'amusa-t-elle.


	10. Dispute et Secrets

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre et une surprise (?) à la fin, je n'en dis pas plus ici.**_

_**Comme d'habitude, ça fait toujours plaisir de revenir publier et retrouver mes "habitués"**_

_**Chaque mots, je vous les dédicace à vous qui lisez, followez et surtout commentez, ça fait toujours super plaisir !**_

_**Bonne lecture :D (on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre**_

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres, Oliver et Felicity ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer des coups d'œil complices. Rester à une distance raisonnable loin de l'autre était une torture pour la jeune femme, qui n'avait qu'une envie, kidnapper Oliver et profiter de lui de bien des manières possibles. Rien que de songer aux moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, elle rougissait.

Lorsque le soleil déclina à l'horizon, laissant l'obscurité recouvrir la ville petit à petit, Felicity prit son téléphone et se décida à appeler Eddie. Il était temps qu'elle lui parle. Mais rien que de songer à le voir lui donnait la boule au ventre et elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Qu'allait-elle lui dire exactement ? Elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour avoir ce genre de conversations. Qui le serait ? Comment annoncer à son ex-futur-petit-ami qu'on est allé chercher le leader d'une ligue d'assassins, qu'on part définitivement avec et que celui-ci est l'amour de sa vie ?

Définitivement délicat comme sujet à aborder. D'autant plus qu'elle s'était attaché à lui, ressentant une amitié qui petit à petit avait évoluée et donné place à une relation ambiguë. Elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Eddie, c'était certain. Mais ils avaient établi un lien et elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Elle tenait à lui malgré tout et craignait de le voir s'éloigner d'elle. Etait-ce égoïste de sa part d'espérer qu'il continuerait à être cet ami extraordinaire tel qu'il l'a été durant sa vie à Central city ?

S'éloignant discrètement des autres pour rejoindre le couloir, Felicity composa son numéro et attendit nerveusement qu'il décroche. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix à l'autre bout du fil, son cœur se serra.

\- Détective Thawne.

\- Eddie ? C'est moi.

\- Feliz ?

L'évocation de son surnom inspiré du mot espagnol signifiant « _heureux_ » lui rappela davantage la complicité qu'ils avaient et cela la rendit encore plus stressée.

\- Salut. Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Nan du tout, Joe est sorti nous chercher à manger, on bosse sur quelques dossiers. Ça va toi ?

\- Tu es libre ce soir pour un café ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais tu ne préfèrerais pas un dîner ? Le proprio du thaï sur la cinquième me doit une faveur et comme je sais que tu voulais y aller...

\- Oh euh, je… disons que j'ai des choses à f…

\- Allez… Depuis quand est-ce que ma hackeuse préférée laisse passer une occasion de boire du vin autour d'un succulent repas, hein ?

Après tout pourquoi pas ? Les choses seraient peut-être plus faciles autour d'un dîner entres amis, dans une ambiance conviviale, plutôt qu'avec un café à la va-vite. Les choses seraient claires entre eux et il n'y avait rien à craindre, tout se passerait bien. Lâchant un soupir, vaincue, elle accepta.

\- Va pour un dîner.

\- Là je retrouve ma partenaire de crime ! Je passe te prendre à huit heures ?

\- Euh non je te rejoins là-bas directement ! Répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement.

Ils se quittèrent et elle raccrocha.

\- Et qui comptes-tu rejoindre ? demanda une voix grave derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Fermant les yeux, elle se tourna lentement, cherchant la manière la plus délicate d'annoncer à Oliver ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Mais visiblement son regard parla pour elle car il tourna la tête et regarda plus loin, un sourire amer sur le visage.

\- Je vois. Eddie.

\- Ecoute… je lui ai demandé de me retrouver pour un café mais il voulait qu'on aille dîner et je… j'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile pour lui si je lui annonçais ça de manière moins… brutale. Je n'ai pas envie de le blesser. Après tout ce qu'il a traversé, je dois au moins me préoccuper de ce qu'il peut ressentir et je…

\- Et ce que moi je ressens ?

Felicity ne comprit pas et le regarda, cherchant à déchiffrer son visage.

\- Oliver… enfin tu n'as pas de raisons d'être inquiet. Je veux dire c'est juste un dîner entres amis. La même chose qu'à midi. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut te…

\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Moi tout ce que je constate c'est qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre Eddie et toi qui existe toujours. Je sais que j'ai été absent et que la Terre ne s'est pas arrêtée de tourner. Je sais que tu as avancé et que tout ça est ma foutue faute et que j'ai merdé. Mais là, nous sommes à Central City et à peine arrivée, tu lui envoies un message pour ensuite t'empresser d'aller dîner seule avec lui. Alors peut-être que tu ne vois pas où est le problème mais moi tout ce que je vois c'est que depuis qu'on est ici, tu penses à lui bien plus que tu ne veux bien l'admettre. Ais-je tort de m'inquiéter de voir ma petite amie courir retrouver l'homme qui a bien failli être à ma place ? Je ne crois pas.

Sur ces mots, Oliver partit, la laissant clouée sur place par ses paroles. Elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait en parti raison mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait tort. Certes, elle voulait le voir le plus tôt possible mais s'il n'était pas aussi têtu et borné, il verrait que c'est pour lui qu'elle faisait ça. Elle voulait mettre les choses au clair avec Eddie le plus vite possible afin que cette ombre au dessus de leur relation ne s'éloigne et qu'ils puissent repartir de zéro ensemble. Elle faisait ça pour qu'ils soient enfin un couple à part entière, pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Mais ça, il ne le comprenait pas.

A quoi pensait-il ? Voulait-il vraiment que cette situation ne dure encore longtemps ? Certes c'était bien beau de passer du temps ensemble sans se préoccuper du reste mais la réalité finit toujours par nous rattraper. Et plus vite elle mettait fin à cette histoire, plus vite ils seraient heureux ensemble et commenceraient leur nouvelle vie. _Ensemble_.

Elle passa de la tristesse à la colère. Elle était furieuse qu'il puisse lui en vouloir alors que c'est lui qui l'avait mise dans cette situation. Lui qui avait posé cet ultimatum en lui demandant de venir avec elle pour régler ses affaires ici. Elle aurait mieux fait de le renvoyer directement à Starling city. Elle n'aurait pas eu tous ces problèmes.

_Ni ces moments de parfaites intimités non plus_, lui souffla sa conscience.

Il était vrai que s'il n'était pas venu avec elle, ils ne seraient pas aussi proches. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins énervée de voir qu'Oliver pouvait vraiment se montrer déraisonnable. Et elle comptait bien le lui faire comprendre ce soir lorsqu'elle rentrerait.

Elle passa prendre ses affaires au labo, salua tout le monde et partit. Arrivée à l'appartement, elle remarqua de suite que celui-ci était vide, pas de traces d'Oliver. S'il voulait vraiment bouder dans son coin cela serait donc son problème, pas le sien. Il rentrerait quand il serait calmé.

Filant à la salle de bain, Felicity se doucha, retoucha son maquillage et enfila un jean. Elle tira de sa penderie une petite blouse blanche fluide et y ajouta un gros collier. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à prendre sa veste et enfiler ses escarpins avant de rejoindre la rue et héler un taxi.

* * *

Elle arriva au restaurant en avance mais Eddie l'attendait déjà à leur table, séduisant dans sa chemise déboutonnée, les manches relevées. Lorsqu'elle parvint à sa hauteur, il se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui tirer la chaise. Une fois face à face, ils regardèrent le menu en discutant bêtement de leur journée.

Après quelques minutes, ils commandèrent et Felicity chercha à aborder le sujet le plus vite possible, comme lorsqu'on arrache un pansement. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se tordait les doigts nerveusement et Eddie sourit.

\- Feliz ? Vas-tu te décider à me dire ce qui te tourmente ?

\- Comment est-ce que…

Il la regarda l'air de dire « je suis détective, on ne peut rien me cacher » et elle rit nerveusement.

\- C'est vrai, tu es policier.

\- J'ai mené des milliers d'interrogatoires donc tu ne peux pas vraiment me cacher qu'il y a quelque chose derrière cette rencontre.

\- Je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ce que j'ai à te dire Eddie…

\- Dis-le. Tout simplement.

La jeune femme hésita et décida d'opter pour son conseil. Elle se lança :

\- Je repars pour Starling City d'ici quelques jours. Définitivement, ajouta-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise mais il ne rajouta rien, semblant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

\- Je… ne rentre pas seule.

N'osant pas lever les yeux vers lui, elle continua.

\- J'ai retrouvé Oliver. Et tu connais mon passé avec lui... Nous… sommes plus ou moins ensemble. Maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous voulons nous donner une chance… enfin tu vois... après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous je...

\- Felicity…

Elle osa enfin lever les yeux vers lui mais ceux-ci étaient embués de larmes.

\- Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas je…

\- Felicity écoutes-moi, dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

De son autre main, elle essuya ses larmes et l'écouta.

\- Jamais je ne t'en voudrais okay ? Tu es mon amie et je t'adore. Mais je… je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Je veux le meilleur pour toi. Et je veux que tu sois sûr que tout ça soit ce dont tu as envie. Vraiment envie. Est-ce qu'Oliver te rendra heureuse ? Est-ce qu'il te donnera tout ce que tu mérites ?

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Il a intérêt. Car Ra's al Ghul ou pas, je lui colle mon poings dans sa figure s'il te fait du mal. S'il t'en fait de nouveau, insista-t-il, sérieux. Rappelle toi qu'il est parti pendant un an. Tu étais dans un pire état que le mien quand tu es venue ici. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres de nouveau.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- J'y veillerai. Mais s'il te plait, méfie-toi. Je n'ai pas confiance en ce type…

Il intercepta le regard de la jeune femme et continua :

\- Mais vu que tu lui fais confiance… alors ça me va.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il est… Barry, constata-t-elle en voyant la mine qu'il faisait.

Eddie hocha la tête.

\- Je l'ai entendu quand vous parliez au téléphone, j'étais avec Cisco et Caitlin. Je sais que tu étais à Nanda Parbat ces derniers jours.

\- Tu savais pourquoi je voulais qu'on se voie…

\- Je m'en doutais en effet.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir menti ?

\- Felicity… toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire. Si tu m'avais parlé de ton voyage je ne t'aurai pas laissé faire. Crois-tu franchement que je t'aurai laissé t'aventurer je ne sais où au milieu d'assassins ?

\- Je suis désolée… Je m'en veux de la tournure des choses.

\- Pas moi.

La jeune femme fut surprise et le questionna du regard.

\- Tous ces moments ensemble, notre baiser… j'ai développé des sentiments pour toi Felicity. Je ne vais pas le nier. Mais tu es avant tout mon amie et je suis heureux de ces derniers mois passés avec toi. Je souhaite ton bonheur. Alors si tu me dis que tu l'as trouvé auprès d'un autre que moi, je l'accepterai car je tiens à toi. Je ne regrette rien de tout ça et encore moins que tu puisses aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Te savoir épanouie me suffit.

\- Je ne te mérite pas, murmura-t-elle.

Cela le fit rire.

\- Et puis je sais que tu seras là pour moi. Et quand mon tour viendra de rencontrer la bonne personne, je pourrais partager ça avec toi. Après tout, t'es ma partenaire dans le crime.

* * *

Le dîner terminé, Eddie héla un taxi pour elle et il l'enlaça amicalement avant de la laisser s'éloigner. Libérée d'un énorme poids, l'informaticienne se sentait nettement mieux, plus sereine. Puis elle se rappela qu'Oliver et elle étaient en froid et de nouveau, son estomac se serra.

Allait-elle le retrouver en colère en rentrant ? Serait-il toujours fâché après elle ? Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui explique sa façon de voir les choses et encore plus, sa discussion avec Eddie. Il avait raison sur un point, elle devait y aller doucement avec Oliver et réapprendre à lui faire confiance car elle ne voulait pas souffrir de nouveau. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il lui brise le cœur une nouvelle fois.

Il avait trop souvent agi sur un coup de tête et elle en faisait les frais. Alors il pouvait bien lui laisser gérer les choses sans tout compliquer car après c'est lui qui avait disparu de sa vie, s'évaporant dans la nature sans lui donner de nouvelles. Après tout, il devrait s'estimer heureux qu'elle lui ait pardonné si vite. C'était elle qui aurait du être en colère après lui et pourtant elle avait traversé la moitié du globe pour le ramener et elle lui avait donné son cœur sans même douter une seule seconde. Mais lui, ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Lorsque le taxi se gara, elle fouilla dans son portefeuille et régla la note lorsqu'elle aperçut Oliver marcher en compagnie d'une femme. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'immeuble et la grande brune qui l'accompagnait posa une main sur son bras, visiblement en train de rire. Il lui sourit et ils échangèrent quelques mots avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'éloigner. Ils se saluèrent de loin et Oliver rentra lorsque la femme disparue au coin de la rue.

Felicity crut sentir une partie de son cœur tomber en poussière tant cette vision la blessa. Qui était cette femme et pourquoi Oliver ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ? Certes il était fâché mais il aurait au moins pu lui faire part de ce détail. A moins qu'il n'ai pas envie qu'elle l'apprenne. Cette constatation la frappa de plein fouet. Et si Oliver pensait garder ça secret ? Avait-elle eu tort de lui faire confiance si vite ?

Après tout, une année peut changer un homme et ses mots lui revinrent à l'esprit, revenant la hanté sur ce qu'elle avait vu de lui à Nanda Parbat.

« _je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu_ »

Disait-il la vérité ? Tout cela avait-il été trop beau pour être vrai ? Trop de questions fourmillaient dans sa tête, lui donnant le vertige. Non, c'était impossible, elle connaissait Oliver. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était plus cet homme là. L'île l'avait changé et rien n'aurait pu le rendre mauvais. Pas même Ra's. il y avait sûrement une explication logique à tout ça.

Felicity avait beau essayer de se rassurer, Eddie avait remué ce qu'elle avait cherché à enfouir. Pouvait-elle de nouveau confier son cœur si facilement à Oliver alors qu'il lui avait été aussi simple de l'abandonner ? au fond elle savait qu'elle avait peur. Peur que ça recommence. Et c'était pour ça que parler à Eddie était aussi important pour elle. Il était la stabilité qu'elle avait perdu lorsqu'Oliver l'avait quitté.

Ses doutes ressurgirent et comme ce midi, elle se mit à paniquer. Elle ordonna au chauffeur de rouler et lorsque par le fruit du hasard, ils passèrent devant un bâtiment qui lui était familier, elle lui demanda de la déposer.

Elle rejoignit la rue et apprécia l'air frais qui vint balayer son visage et chasser cette sensation oppressante qui lui nouait la gorge. Elle rentra dans l'immeuble et monta jusqu'à atterrir devant la porte de l'appartement. Hésitante, elle finit tout de même par frapper et lorsqu'on lui ouvrit, elle n'eut pas besoin de parler. On la laissa entrer sans la moindre hésitation ou question.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis**_

_**Sinon, pour en revenir à ma surprise... **_

_**Je réfléchissais dernièrement et j'ai une histoire potentielle pour une deuxième fiction alors j'aimerai vos avis **_

_**Histoire de savoir si je la publie ou non, voici le résumé en gros et simplifié :**_

**Lorsque Digg et Lyla viennent à mourir dans un tragique accident de voiture, en pleine mission pour l'ARGUS, ils laissent derrière eux leurs amis, désespérés, et un bébé. Du fait de la loi, la petite Sara, désormais orpheline, doit être confiée à un foyer pour pouvoir ensuite être adoptée. Mais c'était sans compter sur Felicity et Oliver, déterminés à prendre soin de l'enfant coûte que coûte, honorant ainsi la mémoire de leurs amis trop tôt disparus et chérissant leur bien le plus précieux. Pourtant, ce qui leur semblait au départ si évident, s'avérera plus difficile que prévu et riche en émotions.**

_**Pour, Contre, mitigé, dites moi tout !**** A très vite**_


	11. Réconciliation et Départ

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Désolé du retard, jai travaillé jusque tard ces deux derniers jours donc j'ai pas pu publier**_

_**Mais voici la suite, qui j'espère aura valu le coup d'attendre :)**_

_**Avec la reprise des cours, des partiels etc, je publierais un peu moins souvent mais je ne mettrais pas des semaines, rassurez-vous**_

_**Beaucoup ont aimé "Destin Maudit" mais la fin vous a... pas fait plaisir :p**_

_**Alors je songeais à peut-être faire un deuxième chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**Voilà je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Caitlin lui apporta une tasse de thé et Felicity la remercia. Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle mais Caitlin intervint.

\- Ronnie n'est pas là dit-elle doucement pour la rassurer.

\- Elle souffla de soulagement avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je ne savais pas où aller, je suis désolée de te déranger.

\- Tu as bien fait, qu'est-ce qui se passe Felicity ?

Son amie était la seule à qui elle pouvait parler de la situation car elle savait qui était Oliver et elle s'était toujours confiée à elle sur ses relations. Elle lui raconta donc ses doutes sur elle, sur Oliver, ce qu'elle ressentait depuis que tout avait changé ces derniers jours, ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir, sa relation avec Eddie. Tout y passa. Son amie l'écouta attentivement, ne la coupant pas, heureuse de la voir enfin se confier après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé.

\- Je suis d'avis avec Eddie. Oliver et toi devriez prendre le temps de vous retrouver avant de foncer tête baissée dans une relation. Il est normal que tu ai des problèmes de confiance alors qu'il y a quelques jours encore, Oliver était un autre homme et qu'il t'avait laissé.

Felicity eut un moment de réflexion mais Caitlin continua.

\- Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'Oliver Queen est fou amoureux de toi. Là, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Si tu avais vu comment il te regardait tout l'après-midi… Laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer pour ce que tu as vu ce soir. Mais n'oublie pas, prenez le temps de vous retrouver. Un an ce n'est pas rien, on ne peut pas balayer un an de sa vie comme ça. Et c'est valable pour lui aussi. Vous ne devez pas perdre de vue qui vous êtes vraiment et vous perdre dans une relation de couple où chacun est prisonnier d'une image qu'il renvoie.

\- Merci Caity. Tu es décidément la plus avisée et j'ai bien fait de m'en remettre à tes conseils.

\- Tu étais là pour moi quand je traversais une passe difficile avec Ronald. C'est normal que je te rende la pareille. Mais sache qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner. Ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours, mais l'amour vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour.

Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent encore un long moment autour d'une tasse de thé et lorsqu'il se fit vraiment tard et que l'heure avoisinait minuit, Felicity enlaça chaleureusement son amie avant de disposer. Elle trouva un taxi avec facilité et rentra à la maison plus sereine.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, l'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité et bizarrement, la jeune femme fut soulagée qu'Oliver dorme. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'avoir envie d'une confrontation maintenant. Le plus discrètement possible, elle déposa ses clés sur le comptoir et commença à se déshabiller. Se débarrassant de sa veste, ses chaussures et son débardeur, Felicity crut défaillir lorsqu'elle remarqua Oliver appuyé contre le balcon, qui la regardait. La noirceur de la nuit masquait en partie son visage et seuls quelques rayons de lune laissaient apercevoir son air furieux.

Tétanisée devant son regard animal, elle se sentait comme une proie et n'osa même pas bouger, quitte à rester à demi-nue devant lui. Il s'avança et rentra dans le salon avant de refermer la baie vitrée. Puis il se tourna vers elle et lança d'un air ironique :

\- Tu as apprécié ton dîner avec Eddie ?

Décontenancée par sa question et son ton un peu trop mielleux à son goût, Felicity perdit ses moyens et bafouilla.

\- Euh… oui, je crois…

Elle se maudissait intérieurement. Où était donc la jeune femme qui pouvait tenir tête à Oliver Queen et lui dire ses quatre vérités ? Elle qui avait prévu de lui desservir tout un speech, la voilà muette comme une carpe, incapable d'aligner deux mots d'affilés.

Oliver s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle balayer son visage, et il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Puis il la fixa avec intensité et croisa les bras, faisant ressortir ses muscles impressionnants.

\- Tu rentres tard.

\- Je suis allée chez Caitlin. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

\- Réfléchir à quoi ? Eddie ?

Il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver et il semblait faire exprès de la titiller pour la pousser à bout. S'il voulait vraiment jouer à ça, alors elle allait lui donner ce qu'il attendait.

\- Réfléchir au fait de te voir avec une femme alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer et te parler de ma discussion avec Eddie. Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule qui ai eu de la compagnie ce soir.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu… Oh tu dois vouloir parler de Katrina. C'est une actionnaire de Palmer Technologie qui bossait pour mon père, je l'ai croisé par hasard à Central City et nous avons parlé de mon projet de rachat de ma compagnie. Mais là n'est pas la question Felicity, gronda-t-il.

\- Il en est question si j'en ai envie Oliver ! j'ai le droit de me poser toutes sortes de questions à ton sujet ! tu es parti pendant un an ! Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que plus rien ne va arriver ?

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? C'est ce que tu dis ?

\- Non… enfin oui, je… je ne sais pas. Honnêtement je ne sais pas Oliver. Je t'aime, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à te donner mon cœur comme ça alors que tu m'as abandonné si facilement. Il va me falloir du temps avant de te refaire confiance à nouveau. Rien ne me garantit que tu ne me fasses pas souffrir encore une fois.

\- Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, et pour ça, je ne me pardonnerais jamais entièrement. Je dois faire mes preuves, j'en suis conscient mais je ne pensais pas que tu doutais au point de m'imaginer avec une autre.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'interpréter ce que je voyais Oliver…

Il se passa une main sur le visage et arpenta la pièce, comme un lion en cage.

\- Est-ce que tu veux tout arrêter ? Est-ce que tu veux que nous…

\- Non ! bien sûr que non.

\- J'ai pensé qu'Eddie et toi…

\- Tu vois c'est ça ton problème Oliver. Tu ne peux pas admettre qu'on puisse t'aimer, tu ne me laisses pas t'aimer. Tu vois le mal partout. Si j'étais si empressée de voir Eddie, c'était pour clore un chapitre et en démarrer un nouveau. Avec toi. Si j'ai délibérément précipité ma discussion avec lui, c'est parce que tu veux que nous rentrions ensemble et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est démarrer ma nouvelle vie avec toi à mes côtés. Mais si tu n'avais pas été aussi borné, tu serais à Starling et ne me poserais pas mille problèmes alors que j'essais de tout boucler. Tu ne serais pas là à m'en vouloir et me faire ta crise de jalousie qui n'a pas lieu d'être étant donné que tu es l'homme que j'aime !

Il la coupa en l'embrassant passionnément, la plaquant contre lui, mais elle le repoussa et continua sa diatribe.

\- Et puis c'est moi qui devrais être en colère contre toi ! C'est toi qui es parti ! Alors Oliver Jonas Queen estime toi heureux que je t'ai pardonné et que j'ai été chercher tes p'tites fesses au Tibet.

\- Et moi c'est tes p'tites fesses que j'irais bien chercher là maintenant…

Il la souleva dans ses bras, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et colla prestement sa bouche à la sienne, remuant ses lèvres pour les lui entrouvrir afin d'y glisser sa langue. Il pouvait sentir le pouls de Felicity contre son torse mais il lui dégrafa son soutien gorge afin de pouvoir empaumer ses seins. Autour d'eux, l'air semblait pesant. Chaud. Erotique. Il la plaqua contre un mur et saisit son visage pour mieux la regarder. Elle laissa échapper un son, une sorte de gémissement étouffé. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur son visage, jusque dans ses cheveux ébouriffés puis il se pencha vers elle et cette fois, l'embrassa avec tendresse, la prenant par surprise.

Elle gémit de plaisir alors que le corps d'Oliver semblait se fondre contre le sien, comme neige au soleil, et la bouche de son amant, si chaude et sensuelle, continuait de la tirailler vers un plaisir incontrôlable. Il se servit de son corps pour se frayer un chemin entre ses cuisses, la sentant se cambrer contre lui. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, une chaleur envahissant leurs corps, des frémissements les parcourant de toutes parts. Oliver avait du mal à rester là et se contenir mais il voulait prendre son temps.

Les seins rebondis de la jeune femme, toujours emprisonnés dans son soutien-gorge, étaient pressés contre son torse, le rendant fou. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'à la cambrure de son dos, ses fesses mais ce n'était pas assez. Il commença à lui déboutonner son jean alors qu'elle le débarrassait de son t-shirt.

Il se rattaqua à ses lèvres, l'embrassant goulûment puis enroula un doigt autour de l'une de ses fines bretelles et tira dessus, libérant l'un de ses seins, qu'il prit embrassa.

\- Oliver… le supplia-t-elle.

Il sourit contre sa peau, heureux de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. En penchant la tête, il caressa ses formes rebondies avec la joue, profitant de chaque gémissement de plaisir qu'elle laissait échapper. Quant à elle, elle s'attaquait à ses cheveux, rapprochant son visage du sien, ne se satisfaisant jamais de l'embrasser puis elle alla glisser une main dans son pantalon, lui soutirant un grognement de plaisir qui la fit jubiler. Elle lui chatouilla ensuite le lobe de l'oreille avec sa langue, curieuse de voir à quel point elle pouvait le pousser à bout.

Oliver laissa glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses et la hissa davantage en la coinçant entre son corps et le mur. Avec une habileté déconcertante, il envoya valser le jean de sa partenaire et réussit à se débarrasser de son pantalon. Chair contre chair, il ne restait plus que leurs sous-vêtements pour faire barrière. Il la souleva davantage, pressant son érection entre ses jambes et s'accrocha à ses hanches. Elle se tortilla contre lui en frémissant divinement, accentuant la pression du membre d'Oliver entre ses jambes.

Il fit un lent cercle à travers sa fine culotte de dentelle en lui arrachant un autre gémissement extrêmement sensuel puis il la déplaça alors qu'elle lui baissait son boxer. Il s'enfonça en elle, l'admirant qu'elle s'oubliait pour lui. Chaque fois qu'elle retenait sa respiration, le mur froid collait à sa peau, contrastant avec l'intensité de la chaleur qui la parcourait. Elle se sentait en feu, littéralement.

Ils bougeaient à l'unisson, leurs souffles erratiques et leurs gémissements perçant le silence de la pièce. Leurs corps ondulaient en un mouvement synchrone et sensuel. En parfaite harmonie l'un avec l'autre, ils en oubliaient même leur récente dispute, leurs problèmes et rien n'avait plus d'importance que d'arriver ensemble vers l'orgasme. Celui ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, fulgurant, les laissant en transe. Leurs corps tremblaient de l'effort et du plaisir et Felicity se laissa aller contre son amant, la tête au creux de son cou, parsemant celui-ci de doux baisers.

Toujours en elle, Oliver la décolla du mur et alla s'assoir sur le canapé, Felicity à califourchon sur lui, s'agrippant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le souffle court, Oliver rompit le silence.

\- Ça c'est une sacré réconciliation sur l'oreiller… sans l'oreiller, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, la faisant frissonner.

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de ça, dit-elle en parcourant rêveusement son corps de ses doigts.

\- Plus de disputes.

\- Plus de disputes, approuva-t-elle.

\- Même si j'apprécie la manière dont ça se finit.

Elle rit de son rire angélique et il lui sourit.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été un vrai con. C'est juste que quand il s'agit de toi… je laisse mes sentiments prendre le dessus et je ne contrôle plus rien.

\- Je comprends. Et je sais que tout ça n'est pas facile pour toi. Tu dois t'intégrer dans ma nouvelle vie le temps que je règle tout ça et ce n'est pas évident. D'autant plus que tu as hâte de rentrer et que je te retiens le temps de boucler mon travail.

\- Eh… ça a été mon choix de t'accompagner. Et je ne regrette pas. Maintenant que les choses commencent à se régler petit à petit, je sais que bientôt nous serons à la maison alors je suis heureux.

Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent se coucher. Cependant, ils n'utilisèrent pas le lit pour dormir et la nuit fut courte.

* * *

Près de dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dispute et depuis, tout roulait pour le mieux. Felicity avait enfin terminé son projet à Star Labs et le retour pour Starling était prévu pour le lendemain. Il était donc temps de dire au revoir et d'empaqueter ses affaires.

\- Tu vas nous manquer… ça me faisait du bien d'avoir une fille ici avec moi, se lamenta Caitlin qui regardait Barry et Cisco tester le pouvoir de Barry comme des enfants. Non pas que je les aime pas mais…

\- Je sais, répondit Felicity. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous communiquerons souvent et je reviendrais vous voir !

\- Et puis je peux toujours passer te prendre, tu n'es qu'à quelques milliers de kilomètres, rigola Barry.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre feu comme l'autre fois ! s'insurgea Felicity.

Cela fit rire tout le monde. Caitlin enlaça son amie, lui faisant promettre de l'appeler le plus souvent possible et de continuer à travailler ensemble, Barry déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui assura qu'il passerait avec Iris à Starling. Cisco laissa même échapper une larme et bouda lorsqu'on le lui fit remarquer.

Les au revoir furent durs. Lorsque Felicity prit un dernier café avec Iris, son amie pleurait presque de la voir partir mais jura de la harceler par rapport aux détails de son mariage, la menaçant de débarquer si sa demoiselle d'honneur ne donnait pas de ses nouvelles tous les jours.

Mais ce qui fut le plus dur, furent son ultime rencontre avec Eddie avant de partir. Oliver l'avait accompagné et les regardait silencieusement s'enlacer, se faisant leurs au-revoir. Il avait dépassé sa jalousie et prit conscience qu'elle l'aimait. Felicity revint à ses côtés et Eddie se plaça devant lui, tendant la main.

Oliver la regarda un instant et finit par la serrer. Il sentit l'homme en face de lui resserrer sa prise avant d'ajouter, solennel.

\- Prends soin d'elle. Ou je te tue.

Felicity le regarda, choquée mais le policier esquissa un mince sourire qu'Oliver lui rendit.

\- Je veillerai sur elle. Plus que sur ma propre vie.

\- Bien.

Ils se quittèrent et Oliver et Felicity rentrèrent finir leur derniers bagages, passant leur dernière nuit dans cette ville, prêts à retrouver leur vie telle qu'ils l'avaient laissé.

* * *

Débarqués de l'avion, le jeune couple récupérait leurs sacs avant de rejoindre le hall de l'aéroport. A peine avaient-ils passé les portes que des flashs crépitèrent, les aveuglant de toute part et des centaines de journalistes bombardaient Oliver de questions. Le visage à moitié caché par la capuche de son sweat, il resserra son bras sur les épaules de Felicity et leur fraya un chemin dans la foule.

"Monsieur Queen, est-ce vrai que vous allez racheter Palmer technologies alors que l'entreprise va être vendue ?"

"Oliver, les rumeurs concernant votre retour dans les affaires sont-elles fondées ?"

"Monsieur Queen, que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de l'affaire de l'année dernière liée à l'Arrow ? Connaissiez vous le justicier ?"

"Monsieur ! Qui est cette jeune femme ? Auriez-vous trouvé une nouvelle conquête ? Le playboy milliardaire signe-t-il son grand retour ?"

Lorsque les portes d'un taxi se refermèrent sur eux, le jeune homme souffla de soulagement alors que Felicity consultait déjà les news concernant son retour en ville.

\- Comment ont-ils su que tu rentrais aujourd'hui ?!

\- Quelqu'un dans l'entreprise a du parler à un journaliste sur ma réunion de cet après-midi.

\- On dirait bien que tu redeviens une figure médiatique, souffla-t-elle exaspérée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne les laisserai pas interférer dans notre vie privée.

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa avant d'indiquer l'adresse du penthouse de sa soeur.

\- C'est donc vrai ? Tu vas récupérer ton entreprise ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- La ligue m'a apporté les fonds suffisant pour pouvoir reprendre ma place au sein des affaires familiales. Et je ne compte pas foirer cette fois.

Il passa sa main sur son visage, caressa sa joue.

\- Je saurais la réponse du conseil cet après-midi. Mais si tout se passe bien, il semblerait qu'une place de directrice au département informatique soit à pourvoir.

Il vit ses yeux briller mais la jeune femme détourna le visage.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que j'ai eu à coucher avec toi pour avoir ce poste. Et je ne veux pas que tu me le donnes pour de mauvaises raisons.

Oliver se rappela des anciennes rumeurs et le mal que cela lui avait fait qu'on puisse remettre en question ses qualités dans son domaine de prédilection.

\- Felicity... après tout ce que nous avons vécu, toi comme moi nous savons que tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine. Et tu me la prouver de nombreuses fois. Alors si je dois engager quelqu'un pour ses qualités, ce sera définitivement toi. Petite amie ou non.

Elle esquissa un sourire timide.

\- Même si je sais que notre relation me permet de savoir que tu excelles dans bien d'autres domaines... susurra-t-il au creux de son cou avant de mordiller son oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement.


	12. Renaissance d'un PDG

_**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère ne pas vous faire trop attendre mais bon période d'exams oblige !**_

_**Comme d'hab, je prie pour que ça vous plaise et que vous soyez toujours plus enthousiastes pour la suite !**_

_**Je l'écris comme ça vient donc je sais pas encore le nombre de chapitres... mais elle sera assez "longue"**_

_**Voilà donc toujours plus d'Olicity pour la suite !**_

* * *

Oliver revêtait son costume, nouant sa cravate en s'aidant du miroir mais l'habitude lui était passée et Thea dut venir à sa rescousse, riant de sa maladresse. La jeune femme avait accueilli le retour de son frère avec une émotion intense, faisant table rase du passé et ne lui reprochant pas son départ précipité. Elle l'avait perdu pendant un an, elle ne tenait pas à passer leurs retrouvailles à se disputer. Il lui avait trop manqué pour qu'elle perde encore des jours et des jours à bouder. De plus, il avait été tout autant affecté qu'elle par la mort de Roy et elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait de nombreuses motivations pour qu'il en vienne à la laisser. Mais cela importait peu, Oliver était rentré et en lice pour récupérer l'entreprise.

Admirant son frère, elle était époustouflée par l'allure conquérante et sculptural qu'il avait dans son costume gris. Vêtu ainsi, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était digne du rôle de PDG qui, malgré ses frasques passées et sa double identité, lui sied à merveille. Elle remarqua le visage fermé de son frère.

\- Tu es nerveux ?

\- Tu parles de la réunion de cet après-midi ? Non, je ne me fais aucun soucis pour ça.

\- De quoi d'autre veux-tu que je parle...

Puis elle comprit.

\- Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Felicity ? Je l'ai vu dans le taxi qui t'a amené.

A voir la tête qu'il fit à l'évocation de son nom, Thea ne fut pas dupe. Elle regarda Oliver à travers le miroir et celui-ci souffla de résignation.

\- C'est juste que je pensais qu'elle viendrait vivre avec nous mais... elle est rentrée dans son ancien appartement.

\- Tu lui as proposé d'emménager ? demanda la jeune femme surprise.

\- Non mais ça me semblait évident étant donné que nous vivions ensemble à Central.

\- Oliver, si tu ne lui as pas demandé, elle peut pas le deviner... De toute façon, c'est peut-être un peu tôt à ce stade de votre relation. Ne lui mets pas trop de pression... courtise-la, invite la à sortir, prenez le temps de vous retrouver, de regagner sa confiance...

Oliver se rendit compte à quel point Thea voyait juste. Elle avait assisté à la souffrance de Felicity pendant son départ et elles s'étaient mutuellement soutenues, elle était donc la mieux placée pour lui dire quoi faire. Après tout, à quoi pensait-il en s'imaginant que Felicity vivrait avec lui dès le départ ? Elle avait raison, cela serait trop précipité et il voulait prendre le temps de voir évoluer leur relation. Il voulait l'emmener au restaurant, effacer le souvenir de leur premier rendez-vous, créer des souvenirs ensemble, lui prouver qu'elle avait raison de lui accorder une seconde chance, il voulait être digne d'elle. Il allait donc tout mettre en oeuvre pour faire table rase du passé et démarrer leur nouvelle vie avec des promesses heureuses.

Ragaillardi par cette conversation, il partit en direction du centre-ville plus serein, assuré et débarqua dans le hall de l'immeuble de sa démarche de prédateur, arborant son faciès de businessman à qui on ne refuse rien. On le reçut comme si sa venue signait le retour du fils prodigue. Tout le monde semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de son potentiel retour. Les investisseurs avaient encore en tête le travail remarquable qu'il avait effectué avant que l'entreprise ne rencontre des problèmes et que Rochev savaient qu'Oliver Queen avait un potentiel à exploiter, bénéfique pour al ville comme pour l'entreprise.

AU début, la discussion tourna autour de Palmer qui partait pour Gotham, ville en plein essort dans le secteur des nouvelles technologies. De plus, Ray n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps dans une ville et souhaiter se diversifier. Il fut donc évident aux yeux de tous que nommer Oliver à la tête de la compagnie était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. La succession, les travaux à faire, les ambauches à venir, tout fut abordé dans les moindres détails et vint le moment fatidique de la signature du contrat. Lorsqu'il eut rempli les papiers, apposer son nom et sa signature, l'accord fut conclu, marquant définitivement le retour d'Oliver Queen dans les affaires. C'était officiel.

Une fois sorti du bâtiment, le téléphone d'Oliver sonna et lorsqu'il vit le contact en question, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Décrochant, il prit son ton le plus solennel et sérieux possible.

\- Oliver Queen.

\- Alors comme ça on ne prévient pas son vieil ami qu'on est de retour ?

Oliver rit et répondit :

\- Salut Digg. Je sors tout juste de Palmer T., j'allais justement t'appeler.

\- Les rumeurs sont donc vraies ? Tu redeviens Oliver Queen, PDG et playboy milliardaire ?

Cela le fit rire.

\- Playboy non, mais oui les rumeurs sont vraies. A ce que je vois tu as regardé les infos.

\- Ton retour fait toujours autant d'effets auprès des médias, s'amusa Digg.

\- Qui l'aurait cru ? D'ailleurs, il me faudra un garde du corps... si ce poste t'intéresse toujours !

\- Le titre de chauffeur noir conviendrait plus. Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de moi et je me demande toujours qui protège qui, rigola son ami.

Les deux hommes discutèrent un moment, heureux de se parler de nouveau après tout ce temps puis le sujet délicat fut abordé par John.

\- Sinon, Felicity et toi...

\- Prenons notre temps, conclut Oliver.

\- Bien. Elle a besoin de stabilité, de quelqu'un sur qui elle peut compter, d'une relation saine alors c'est une bonne chose que vous ne précipitiez pas les choses. D'autant plus qu'elle a souffert Oliver, bien plus qu'avant.

\- Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je veux y aller doucement, me rattraper pour toutes mes erreurs, nous donner la chance de repartir sur de bonnes bases et être heureux ensemble. Je veux lui donner ce qu'elle mérite et faire les choses bien. Pour elle, Pour nous.

\- Il était temps. Qui aurait cru que tu dirais ça un jour... toi qui pensait ne pas mériter le bonheur. Mais Oliver... Si jamais tu fais encore tout foirer et que tu la fait souffrir à nouveau...

\- Tu me tues. Je sais, Eddie m'a fait le discours.

\- Exactement. Je la considère comme ma petite sœur alors je me dois de la protéger. Tu as beau être comme un frère pour moi, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde si tu déconnes avec elle.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq.

\- Bon et si vous veniez tous les deux dîner à la maison ce soir ? Thea est avec nous.

\- Demande à Felicity, moi ça me va.

ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes puis John raccrocha pour appeler la jeune femme.

* * *

Felicity rangeait ses affaires, se ré-imprégnant des lieux. Elle avait tellement aimé cet appartement mais elle l'y attachait à une mauvaise période de sa vie. Y revenir lui donnait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps et d'être à cette époque où Oliver était parti et que chaque jours, elle demeurait seule, à espérer son retour. Il y avait tellement de mauvais souvenirs qui lui revenaient lorsqu'elle arpentait les pièces. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux de retour, elle espérait sincèrement chassé cette sombre période de sa vie et créer de nouveaus souvenirs, plus heureux avec lui. Elle savait que tout se passerait bien et qu'elle se sentirait très vite de nouveau chez elle. Cependant, revenir vivre ici seule, alors qu'elle avait partagé ses nuits avec Oliver, allait lui être difficile.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir à ses côtés et se réveiller dans ses bras. Sa chaleur, sa présence, cela allait lui manquer. Puis l'inquiétude augmentait à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de son retour dans les affaires. Il allait être occupé et il était évident qu'elle devrait faire avec son emploi du temps chargé. Mais elle avait signé pour ça. Oliver était l'homme qu'elle aime alors elle allait devoir accepter sa vie et les conséquences qui en découlent.

Alors qu'elle suspendait ses vêtements dans sa penderie, son téléphone sonna et elle le tira de sa poche arrière de jean, sans prendre la peine de regarder qui l'appelait.

\- Allô ?

\- Felicity, enfin j'arrive à te joindre.

\- Oh salut John ! Désolé, c'est la folie depuis qu'on est rentré.

\- J'ai vu ça ! Les médias sont déchaînés concernant le retour d'Oliver...

La jeune femme releva les yeux et observa la télé en silencieux passer des images de l'archer aux infos, relatant surement une énième fois son retour en ville. Elle changea de chaîne et vit Oliver sortir de Palmer Technologies, les journalistes sur les talons. Augmentant le volume, Felicity prêta attention une minute, ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait. Des questions fusaient de partout, demandant confirmation comme quoi il reprenait son ancien poste, demandant quels étaient les projets pour la suite etc

\- Felicity, t'es toujours là ?

Distraite, la jeune femme n'avait pas entendu ce que John lui avait demandé.

\- Pardon John, tu peux répéter ?

\- Je te demandais si ça te disait de venir dîner à la maison ce soir ? Thea et Oliver seront là. Ca fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vu.

\- Oui bien sûr. Je suis impatiente de vous retrouver Lyla, Sara et toi.

\- Parfait. Je demanderai à Oliver qu'il passe te prendre.

\- John, je peux très bien me débrouiller...

Mais il avait déjà raccroché lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase :

\- Toute seule...

* * *

A vingt-heures, la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée et Felicity alla ouvrir, venant tout juste de finir de se préparer. Elle ouvrit la porte sur Oliver, parfait dans son pantalon beige et t-shirt blanc.

\- Salut, sourit-il légèrement.

\- Salut, répondit-elle, étrangement timide ainsi en face de lui. Je t'en pris entre, j'en ai pour une seconde.

L'informaticienne alla dans sa chambre et en ressortit une minute plus tard, un sac à l'épaule et des escarpins aux pieds, retrouvant un peu de hauteur face à Oliver. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Oliver lui attrapa le bras, la prenant par surprise.

\- J'ai failli oublier quelque chose...

Il déposa un baiser tendre et affectueux sur sa bouche pulpeuse, prolongeant cet instant quelques secondes afin de s'imprégner pleinement du contact de ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Profitant de la situation, Felicity se laissa aller à enlacer le cou de son partenaire pour le coller à elle, heureuse de retrouver un Oliver doux et attentionné. Lorsqu'il avait franchi sa porte, elle avait cru pendant une seconde, retrouver le PDG et patron distant et renfermé mais la barrière était de nouveau tombée.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, il ne la laissa pas pour autant car il attrapa sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

Arrivés chez John, Oliver sentit le stress monter. Il n'avait pas revu son ami depuis son départ et se demandait comment allait réagir Digg en le voyant. Lui pardonnerait-il si vite d'être parti ? Car derrière l'invitation, il cherchait peut-être le moyen de le confronter. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ses doutes s'envolèrent. Diggle le toisa sans vraiment en revenir de le voir en face de lui et il le prit par surprise en l'enlaçant. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, Sara venait de naître.

Felicity observa les deux hommes, le sourire aux lèvres puis se racla la gorge, signalant sa présence à John. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui ouvrit ses bras. Elle alla directement serrer son ami et il déposa un baiser affectueux sur son front.

\- Oh Felicity... Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- C'est si bon de te revoir...

Ils s'écartèrent, émus et tous entrèrent dans l'appartement. Lyla les accueillit chaleureusement et Sara se leva du tapis de jeu pour aller marcher vers Felicity. Agitant ses petites mains vers la jeune femme, celle-ci laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

\- Mon dieu mais elle marche !

\- Un vrai bolide, commenta John, fier.

Felicity prit la petite dans ses bras et la fit sautiller.

\- Regardez-moi cette princesse ! Elle a tellement grandi... Je ne m'en étais pas autant aperçu via Skype.

La fillette se blottit contre Felicity et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, faisant fondre la jeune femme. Oliver assistait à ce spectacle, sentant son poitrine se réchauffer. Le tableau devant lui représentait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et maintenant que c'était à portée de main, il était heureux. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ressentir un tel bonheur qu'en cet instant. Son coeur débordait d'amour alors qu'il regardait la femme qu'il aime tenir une enfant dans les bras.

Rien n'aurait pu encore plus le persuader qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Elle était tout pour lui et représentait son avenir. Sa fin heureuse. Il n'avait jamais vécu un instant aussi parfait de toute sa vie. Même ses souvenirs d'enfance ou de sa famille n'avait autant d'importance pour lui que cette perspective de rédemption, d'une vie meilleure.

Thea arriva quelques minutes plus tard et tous se mirent à table, dînant dans une ambiance détendue et pleine de rires. Tout le monde discutait avec joie, mettant de côté les doutes, les problèmes. Il n'y avait plus que des amis autour d'un excellent repas, profitant des uns des autres.

* * *

La soirée passa à une vitesse folle et il fut bientôt l'heure pour tout le monde de partir. Oliver, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, regardait avec John, Lyla et Felicity border Sara. Digg posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- A ton tour de connaître un tel bonheur. Tu le mérites Oliver.

\- Merci John.

Puis leurs femmes les rejoignirent et le couple partit en même temps que Thea.

\- Je ramène Felicity, ne m'attends pas.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent avant de se dire au revoir puis le couple monta à bord du véhicule d'Oliver. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se fit dans le silence, Oliver perdu dans ses pensées concernant la soirée et Felicity se demandant si quelque chose clochait. Pourtant, elle ne parla pas, de peur sûrement de découvrir qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Pourtant, il monta avec elle à son appartement, entra un instant et alors qu'elle s'attendait à une discussion sérieuse, il se contenta de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser doucement. Instantanément, la pression qui oppressait sa poitrine s'envola et elle put se laisser aller, approfondissant leur baiser. Oliver lui enleva sa veste alors qu'elle-même lui retirait son t-shirt, désireuse de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Elle laissa glisser ses mains le long de son torse, s'égarant sur sa vallée abdominale, caressant le fin duvet sous son nombril puis elle attrapa sa ceinture mais il l'arrêta.

\- Pas ce soir mademoiselle Smoak. Je vous attends de pied ferme demain à mon bureau. Huit heures.

\- Donc tu...

Il hocha la tête et elle lui sourit, heureuse pour lui. Sa compagnie était son héritage et elle était heureuse qu'il retrouve enfin ce patrimoine et que les pièces de sa vie passée se réassemblent.

\- Je suppose que je vais de nouveau devoir t'appeler monsieur Queen.

\- Et j'aime assez cette idée, la taquina-t-il.

Se collant contre lui langoureusement en lui caressant la poitrine de ses doigts, elle releva un regard allumeur vers lui.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire votre café patron.

D'humeur joueuse, il se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille :

\- De toute façon, je lui ai toujours trouvé un drôle de goût.

Elle lui tapa l'épaule, faussement vexé et il l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester ? demanda-t-elle soudain, le prenant par surprise.

Il en rêvait, c'était certain. Depuis qu'il avait goûté à la joie de s'endormir et se réveiller auprès d'elle, il en crevait d'envie. Elle allait lui manquer maintenant qu'ils n'habitaient plus ensemble. Cela avait beau être temporaire, l'espace de quelques jours, il ne pouvait plus se passer de cette idée de passer ses nuits avec elle. Mais il lui fallait être raisonnable et démarrer en douceur, faire les choses correctement.

\- Pas ce soir. On se lève tôt demain et il est temps que je m'habitue à dormir seul de nouveau.

Felicity était déçue mais comprenait. Chacun devait prendre ses marques, retrouver des repères et ce n'était pas plus mal qu'Oliver décline sa proposition. Elle n'aurait pas beaucoup dormi sinon. Cet homme la fatiguait - en bien certes - et bientôt il serait de nouveau son patron. Il allait à coup sûr l'épuiser jour et nuit.

Cependant, la jeune femme ne comptait pas le laisser partir comme ça et le colla contre le mur, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Oliver la regarda surpris, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux. Felicity passa ses mains sur son ventre, enleva son débardeur, dégrafa son soutien gorge et colla ses seins contre sa poitrine. Ne le quittant pas du regard, elle apprécia de voir son regard se transformer en quelque chose de plus animal, brûlant, dévastateur. Son petit jeu eu l'effet escompté et Oliver empogna ses fesses pour la soulever dans ses bras et l'embrasser langoureusement, faisant irradier de multiples sensations le long de son corps, se propageant dans les coins les plus reculés de son anatomie.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Oliver se retrouva à rentrer chez lui deux heures après, épuisé mais heureux.


	13. Médias et Liaison

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Mes excuses pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews dernièrement, manque de temps je l'avoue...**_

_**Mais c'est toujours aussi agréable d'avoir des retours sur ma fiction !**_

_**D'ailleurs si vous avez des réclamations n'hésitez pas ! (plus de romantisme, plus d'action etc...)**_

_**En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D**_

_**Bonne lectuuuuure**_

* * *

En ce premier jour en tant que PDG, c'était l'effervescence au sein de la compagnie. Oliver allait faire un communiqué de presse à partir de son bureau, officialiser son retour et expliquer ses plans pour la compagnie.

Lorsque Felicity arriva, elle fut époustouflée devant toute l'organisation et l'agitation qui régnait. Mais revenir dans ces bureaux lui rappela énormément de souvenirs et ce fut comme si rien n'avait changé. Elle avait l'impression de revenir à cette période où Oliver et elle travaillaient ensemble. C'était comme si le temps était remonté et que ces deux dernières années – Ray, Nanda Parbat – n'avaient jamais existées. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'y avait plus Rochev comme ombre planant au dessus de leurs têtes.

Cependant, Felicity avait oublié ce que c'était de se retrouver en présence d'Oliver sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser. Et c'était encore pire maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Toute la matinée passa sans qu'ils n'aient une minute à eux, et quand bien même ce serait le cas, elle ne pourrait définitivement pas se montrer trop proche de lui, ne voulant pas s'attirer davantage de rumeurs que la dernière fois.

De toute façon, Oliver était extrêmement professionnel, se comportant avec elle comme un patron avec son personnel et par moment, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être retournée à cette époque révolue, se demandant même s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble ou si elle avait rêvé cette partie de sa vie. En effet, son patron était particulièrement convaincant lorsqu'il agissait comme si elle n'était que son employée.

La jeune femme n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'en acceptant ce poste, elle en souffrirait. Il fallait dire que revoir Oliver dans ce rôle lui donnait en partie l'impression de le perdre. Elle avait la sensation qu'il était comme avant, l'homme renfermé qui ne laissait pas ses sentiments régir sa vie.

Puis elle repensa à la veille et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Non, Oliver n'était définitivement plus cet homme là car en dehors du travail, elle savait qu'elle retrouverait son petit ami et amant, aussi amoureux et fougueux que les jours passés. Il lui suffisait de repenser à cette nuit pour se convaincre totalement que rien de leur relation n'avait été rêvé.

Mais elle admirait la capacité qu'il avait à dissocier vie professionnelle de vie privée. Si cela avait été de son ressort, elle n'aurait pas eu tant de facilité à feindre une relation platonique et tout le monde aurait su dans l'heure qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et puis, il fallait dire qu'elle trouvait assez amusant de voir Oliver lui parler comme à une collaboratrice devant les autres. Personne ne se doutait de rien et ils étaient les seuls à savoir, à déchiffrer le message caché derrière chaque phrase. Mais il s'avéra parfois compliqué de résister à l'envie de lui arracher sa chemise. D'autant plus qu'il était sexy à mourir dans ces costumes sur mesure.

* * *

Felicity avait pris place dans un grand bureau, de l'autre côté du couloir séparant le sien de celui d'Oliver, et était directrice du service technique et informatique de la compagnie. Oliver avait tenu ses promesses et elle possédait donc tout le pouvoir de département, pour son plus grand plaisir. Sa première journée de travail fut chargée mais extrêmement gratifiante. Les responsabilités lui garantissaient une grande satisfaction dans son boulot si bien qu'elle ne vit même pas le soleil se coucher. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un coup fut portée à sa porte vitrée qu'elle remarqua l'obscurité de la pièce.

Oliver, la chemise déboutonnée, les manches retroussées et sa veste à la main lui souriait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Tu es toujours là ?

\- Je t'attendais.

\- Oh. Je… désolé je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- C'est ce que je vois. Tu étais tellement concentrée que tu ne m'as pas vu te regarder.

La jeune femme rougit, se leva et prit ses affaires. Oliver rit quand il la vit debout et elle suivit son regard, posé sur ses pieds. Comprenant ce qui le faisait rire, elle grimaça.

\- J'avais mal aux pieds…

Elle se déchaussa de ses ballerines panda et réenfila ses escarpins, grimaçant de nouveau.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de les remettre, j'adore tes chaussures.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, bouda-t-elle faussement vexée.

\- Je n'oserais jamais, plaisanta-t-il.

Ils quittèrent tout les deux l'entreprise et Oliver proposa à Felicity de dîner à l'extérieur. Il était temps de remplacer le souvenir chaotique de leur premier rendez-vous par un autre plus heureux.

Il l'emmena dans un restaurant gastronomique français sans prétention, chaleureux et réputé pour sa bonne cuisine. On les amena à une table finement décorée et Oliver commanda à Felicity un verre de ce fameux vin qu'il était censé lui offrir en récompense de son aide pour la chasse au trésor.

\- Tu te souviens de ça ? rigola-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, sourit-il. Crois-moi, je n'ai rien oublié de ces trois ans avec toi.

\- Pourtant, tu ne ressentais rien pour moi à cette époque là… je ne pensais pas que…

\- Je t'aimais déjà Felicity, la coupa-t-il. Mais il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre.

\- Pourtant tu as été avec…

Il comprit à quoi elle faisait allusion et continua :

\- Laurel et moi voulions sauver l'échec de notre relation mais au fond, on ne s'aimait plus de la même façon. Isabel a été une erreur, une énorme erreur. Je pense que nos rapprochements me faisaient peur et qu'inconsciemment je voulais foutre en l'air notre relation. Quant à Sara… j'aimais l'idée que nous avions vécu la même chose, qu'elle sache ce que j'avais traversé et nous avions un passé commun, cela à faussé mon idée de l'amour. Au fond de moi j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Je n'étais juste pas ouvert à l'idée d'aimer quelqu'un autant que je t'aime… mais tu m'as changé.

La jeune femme sourit, heureuse de le voir s'ouvrir à elle, se confier.

\- Nous avons fini par y arriver, conclut-elle. J'ai encore du mal à en revenir.

\- Il est vrai qu'il y a eu pas mal d'obstacles entre nous.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard condescendant qui le fit rire.

\- D'accord je me reconnais, j'étais le plus gros obstacle entre nous. Mais on ne peut pas dire que tu m'aies facilité les choses ! Je te rappelle que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments bien avant toi. Et quand je suis revenu d'entre les morts, tu m'as rejeté pour finir dans les bras de Palmer, se défendit-il en relevant un sourcil.

\- Excuse-moi d'en avoir eu assez de courir après toi pour me faire rejeter ! je te signale que tu m'avais clairement fait comprendre que tu ne pourrais jamais être avec moi… Tout ça pour qu'on en arrive finalement ici.

\- Et je suis heureux de l'arrivée.

\- Il s'avère que tu avais tort sur nous, encore une fois, sourit la jeune femme.

Il lui prit la main sur la table et commandèrent leurs plats.

Leur dîner en tête à tête était agréable, ils ne cessaient se manger du regard, appréciant leur moment de sérénité à deux. Plus amoureux que jamais, ils discutèrent de tout, échangèrent sur le travail, leurs amis, se remémorant leurs bons moments des dernières années.

Oliver surprenait Felicity un peu plus en se montrant aussi affectueux, notamment aux yeux de tous, alors qu'elle l'avait toujours pensé réfractaire aux contacts et autres gestes d'affection. Surtout qu'il était réservé et n'aimait pas se montrer en public, en particulier lorsque cela concernait sa vie privé. Il avait bien changé depuis le fils milliardaire et Don Juan. De plus, du fait de sa personnalité, elle ne le pensait pas si doux et attentionné et chaque fois qu'il lui montrait cette facette de sa personne, elle en restait agréablement surprise.

A la fin du repas, Oliver et Felicity rentrèrent et le jeune homme se comporta en parfait gentleman, n'insistant pas pour rentrer ou passer la nuit. Même si l'informaticienne en crevait d'envie, elle comprit qu'il voulait y aller doucement et étrangement, cette idée lui plaisait. Ainsi, le couple se dit bonne nuit sur le pas de la porte et s'échangèrent un baiser, doux, retenu, voulant apprécier la simplicité de ce geste.

* * *

Le lendemain, Felicity se réveilla de bonne humeur. Motivée pour démarrer une nouvelle journée de travail dans son nouveau rôle de directrice, elle était ravie de retrouver la compagnie comme elle l'avait connue et appris à aimer. Elle fila sous la douche, s'habilla d'une d'une jupe crayon crème et d'un chemisier blanc qu'elle égaya d'un collier corail. Se maquillant avec précaution, veillant à mettre en valeur ses lèvres, Felicity opta pour la chevelure détachée et finalisa sa tenue d'une paire d'escarpins saumon. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'avaler un café qu'elle partait déjà en voiture pour rejoindre le centre-ville.

Sortant du parking, la jeune femme rejoignit le hall de l'immeuble et attendit l'ascenseur. Un groupe de femmes gloussa et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle constata que celles-ci la regardaient. Les ignorant, elle monta dans la cabine lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et appuya sur le bouton de son étage. Certains des hommes présents lui jetèrent des coups d'œils appréciateurs auxquels elle ne prêta pas attention. L'un d'eux chuchota à l'oreille de son collègue qui regarda son journal puis Felicity avant de hocher la tête.

Ne comprenant pas le problème, Felicity se contenta de rester silencieuse et ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle sortit lorsqu'ils atteignirent son étage. Alors qu'elle empruntait le couloir, elle put remarquer certains de ses collaborateurs la fixer où lui jeter de drôles de regards. Ne perdant pas son attitude confiante, Felicity passa devant le bureau d'Oliver et à travers les portes vitrées, elle put l'observer à la dérobé discuter avec un homme en costume, John faisant le garde devant la porte. Son patron semblait particulièrement énervé et penché sur son bureau, il pointait du doigt des pages en parlant à l'homme en face de lui.

Passer dire bonjour n'était vraisemblablement pas une option et elle comprit donc qu'il lui fallait rejoindre son bureau directement et ne pas le déranger. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de sa porte, elle remarqua que celle-ci était entrouverte. Felicity rentra donc dans son bureau avec appréhension mais n'y trouva personne. Elle se débarrassa de ses affaires et s'installa dans sa chaise lorsqu'un journal posé sur son bureau attira son attention. Ouvert à la page people, Felicity s'étrangla en voyant la photo qui couvrait la moitié de la feuille et le gros titre.

"**Oliver Queen, retour en affaires...amoureuses ? Le P-Don-Juan serait-il de retour ?**"

En gras, caractère imposant, le titre s'affichait provocateur, les mots jouant sur son statut de PDG et coureur de jupon, juste au dessus d'une image les montrant Oliver et elle au restaurant la veille, sa main sur la sienne et elle lui souriant. Prise depuis l'extérieur, la photo perdait en qualité mais on les reconnaissait distinctement tous les deux et la suite de l'article promettait d'être pire. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes, la jeune femme se sentit vaciller.

"Et alors que l'on pensait Oliver assagi depuis son naufrage, il s'avère que le jeune Queen nous promet toujours plus de surprises ! Après avoir accusé - à tort - d'être The Arrow (impensable étant donné qu'on parle d'Oliver Queen , ne l'oublions pas), le milliardaire revient en force à Starling avec pleins de promesses pour la ville et Palmer Technologies, que l'on retrouvera sous son ancien nom Queen Consolidated mais aussi... de nouvelles conquêtes !" [...]

"La dernière en date à tomber dans ses filets, chers lecteurs et lectrices... n'est pas moins que son ancienne secrétaire, Felicity Smoak. Nul doute que les heures sups au bureau n'auront pas été trop dures pour ces deux-là ! Alors à défaut de faire dans l'original, car admettons-le, il n'y a pas plus cliché que la relation Patron-assistante, nous pouvons saluer la générosité de monsieur Queen qui est très certainement, à l'origine de l'impressionnante promotion actuelle de son amie devenue directrice du département informatique et qui accéde ainsi à un salaire à plusieurs zéros !" [...]

"Voilà une femme qui ne s'épargne rien lorsqu'il s'agit d'avancer dans sa carrière ! Quoique lorsque l'on regarde de plus près Monsieur Queen, nous devons bien avouer que sa place de célibataire le plus en vue est hautement méritée, cet homme a de quoi faire tourner nos têtes mesdames mais méfiez-vous, la fidélité n'appartient pas au vocabulaire d'Oliver Queen, connu pour sa jeunesse mouvementée et ses frasques publiques."

La rubrique potin est tenue par une journaliste sans scrupules lorsqu'il s'agit de dénigrer les gens sans avoir la moindre idée de la réalité. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le journal de Starling faisait la parution de ce genre d'écrits, attirant de nombreux procès pour diffamations.

Mais là n'était pas la question, Felicity rassembla les dernières pièces du puzzle et comprit alors les manières étranges de ses collègues, des personnes qui la croisaient. Désormais, elle passait pour une vulgaire conquête d'Oliver, prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins et obtenir un job avantageux. Elle avait beau ne aps prêter d'importance à ce qu'on pouvait bien penser d'elle, c'était bien trop à supporter pour qu'elle se contente d'ignorer cette histoire.

La gorge serrée, la poitrine prise dans un étau, Felicity comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire ça. Elle ne pourrait pas travailler ici en sachant tout ce qui se dirait derrière son dos, en ayant connaissance que désormais son autorité et ses compétences étaient remises en question. L'estomac retourné, Felicity alluma son ordinateur et rédigea un courrier à l'intention d'Oliver. Mettant de côté sa culpabilité et son angoisse, elle écrivit les lignes les unes après les autres et lorsqu'elle eut fini quelques minutes plus tard seulement, la jeune femme se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et de quitter Queen Consolidated, le plus discrètement possible.

* * *

Oliver passa sa journée à parler affaire avec les investisseurs et à parler de l'incident de l'article. Il avait rencontré son responsable en image le matin même pour prendre connaissance des mesures à suivre pour étouffer cet article diffamatoire qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Oliver avait voulu voir Felicity mais il avait été sollicité de toute part et il était quasi certain qu'elle n'aurai pas connaissance de l'affaire étant donné qu'elle ne lisait que rarement les journaux. Il pourrait donc lui en parler avec précaution et limiter les dégâts. Elle avait déjà suffisamment souffert de ce genre de rumeurs avant, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence et qu'elle ne se sente pas à sa place au sein de l'entreprise.

Ainsi, il avait été décidé qu'Oliver agirait comme si de rien n'était et étant donné le sérieux de leur relation, son conseiller avait fini par conclure que la presse finirait par se rendre compte que ce n'était pas qu'une liaison au bureau et que cela se tasserait. De plus, cela n'avait aucun impact sur son poste où les actions de la compagnie donc le préjudice n'était pas trop important. Mais Oliver savait que cela le serait pour sa petite-amie. Il allait donc falloir redoubler d'efforts pour la rassurer et traverser ça.

Lorsque la dernière réunion de la journée s'acheva, il n'était encore que dix-sept heures et Oliver s'accorda cinq minutes de pause. Profitant de ce break de fin de journée, il s'éclipsa et traversa le couloir jusqu'au bureau de Felicity. La porte était fermée et lorsqu'il y toqua, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Essayant de l'ouvrir, il la trouva verrouillée et Oliver finit par conclure à tort qu'elle devait être partie plus tôt. Il prit l'initiative de partir aussi mais en chemin, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son téléphone dans son bureau. Il retourna le chercher et constata qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle. Il s'apprêtait à partir définitivement lorsqu'il pensa à d'abord éteindre son ordinateur.

Alors qu'il allait fermer toutes les pages lancées et éteindre le MAC, il remarqua le dernier mail reçu sur sa boîte et dont l'adresse mail lui était bien trop connue pour que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. Le manque d'objet au mail renforça cette impression et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Oliver fronça les sourcils avant de partir rageusement rejoindre l'ascenseur.

Une fois dans sa voiture, il roula sans se poser de questions et une fois arrivé sur place, il se précipita dans l'immeuble et tapa frénétiquement à la porte de son appartement. Il allait exiger des explications et ne partirait pas sans les avoir. Une confrontation s'imposait et à ce jeu, il était quasi sûr de gagner.


	14. Extase et Engagement

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Voilà une suite qui j'espère vous plaira et vous donnera satisfaction maintenant qu'Arrow est fini !**_

_**Pour tout ceux qui comme moi sont frustrés de devoir attendre après un final pareil, ne vous inquiétez pas, pour l'occasion des Os seront publiés :D**_

_**Voilà bon week-end et bonne lecture !**_

_**Des bisous**_

* * *

Lorsque Felicity ouvrit à Oliver, celui-ci entra sans parler dans son salon, la mine grave, un air déterminé sur le visage. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui parler, Oliver ouvrit la bouche, l'interrompant. Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un papier qu'il exhiba en l'air en la regardant sévèrement.

\- Tu comptais vraiment t'en sortir comme ça, avec un simple courrier de démission ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu allais m'en parler ?

L'informaticienne comprit alors de quoi il s'agissait en voyant sa lettre de démission et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait confrontée à Oliver, elle sentait ses résolutions vaciller. Cependant, alors qu'elle repensait à l'article, les lignes de texte s'imprimant encore dans sa tête, Felicity prit son courage à deux mains et lui tint tête.

\- Je pensais pouvoir faire ça Oliver mais… je me suis trompée.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Felicity… Est-ce que c'est à propos de l'article ? Parce que tu sais très bien que ce qui est dit est faux et je…

\- Bien sûr qu'il s'agit de l'article ! Mais pas seulement de ça. Franchement qu'est-ce qu'on croyait ? Rien ne peut redevenir comme avant et encore moins maintenant que nous sommes ensemble ! Nous allons continuer à être vus ensemble et je ne peux pas être avec toi en sachant que cela a un impact négatif sur mon image et ma carrière. Si tu avais vu comme on me regardait aujourd'hui au bureau ! Je ne peux pas endurer ça... je l'ai assez fait lorsque nous bossions ensemble.

\- Et donc quoi ? Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

Sa voix se brisa et malgré l'allure confiante d'Oliver, elle sentit que ses peurs refaisaient surface et qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de la perdre. Mettant de côté sa colère et sa frustration après cet épisode houleux, elle décida de relativiser et se calmer.

S'approchant doucement de lui, elle posa une main sur sa joue, avant de la laisser dévier jusque dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches rebelles puis elle lui sourit doucement.

\- Ne sois pas bête, je t'aime trop pour ça.

Devant le regard enflammé qu'il posa sur elle, elle se sentit rougir, puis rajouta :

\- Je renonce juste à mon poste chez Queen Consolidated, conclut-elle.

\- Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te fera changer d'avis...

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Mais je… J'ai besoin que tu sois à mes côtés, je ne veux pas faire ça sans toi. Je n'ai pas envie d'y être sans toi. Si j'ai fait tout ça c'est pour nous, pour que nous ne soyons plus séparés.

\- Oliver… Le temps où tu traversais les étages pour venir me voir avec des seringues à la main est révolu.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'archer. Il encercla la taille de Felicity et la rapprocha de lui, collant son front au sien et soupirant.

\- Ça va me manquer. J'étais si heureux de retrouver le temps où nous travaillions ensemble.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions plus nous voir, je te rappelle que je suis ta… comment tu m'as appelé déjà ? ah oui « petite amie », se moqua-t-elle. Tu as dit que tu m'emmènerais au restaurant, donc ça c'est fait, que tu m'offrirais des fleurs ce genre de choses…

\- Et je compte bien le faire, répondit-il sérieux. Felicity, je t'aime et je veux que tu sois fière de qui je suis. Je veux être à la hauteur de ce que tu mérites.

\- C'est déjà le cas Oliver.

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa.

\- Où comptes-tu travailler maintenant ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes perdue comme à Central city, si tu me demandes de renoncer à mon poste pour garder le tiens je le ferai, je…

\- C'est fini ces moments de doutes, tu avais raison, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. On est ensemble et c'est ce qui compte le plus pas vrai ?

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, se prouvant une énième fois qu'ils pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'Oliver et Felicity étaient de retour. Ils avaient repris leurs marques et de nouvelles habitudes avaient ponctué leur quotidien. La compagnie d'Oliver était totalement de retour, arborant de nouveau le nom de sa famille. Les affaires étaient fructueuses et la société de nouveau en plein essor du fait du travail acharné de son PDG.

Une tradition s'était instaurée et chaque semaine, un dîner était organisé chez John et Lyla, rassemblant tout le monde. Le retour à une vie normale à Starling n'était pas aussi dur que le pensait Oliver. Il se délectait de mener une existence paisible où ses seules préoccupations étaient son travail où ses chamailleries avec Felicity.

Celle-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu grand mal à trouver du travail et lorsqu'une grande entreprise de sciences et technologies nouvellement installée en ville avait fait une proposition alléchante, la jeune femme n'avait pas pu refuser. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'elle y travaillait à plein temps et son poste lui était très gratifiant.

Pour une fois dans leur vie, Felicity et Oliver étaient vraiment heureux, sans ombre au tableau. Malgré leurs emplois du temps chargés, ils se voyaient tous les jours et continuaient de se surprendre. Oliver passaient parfois à l'improviste au bureau de Felicity car elle lui manquait, elle-même venait parfois lui rendre visite pour le perturber dans son travail. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, Oliver restant la plupart de ses nuits chez elle et la presse s'enflammait devant leur romance.

Depuis son retour, Oliver avait été très exposé aux médias et énormément sollicité par la presse du fait de son implication dans le bien de la ville et des affaires. Encore plus actif qu'auparavant, il était devenu de nouveau une personnalité au sein de cette ville et était donc le personnage public qui faisait le plus vendre.

Au début, cela avait été dur pour Felicity qui avait toujours été discrète, réservée et se faisait un point d'honneur à garder sa vie privée pour elle. Puis, elle s'était habituée aux articles mentionnant les potentielles aventures de son petit-ami, les photos prises n'importe où les montrant ensemble et les rumeurs de ruptures et trahisons. La jeune femme n'y prêtait même plus attention et ne s'inquiétait pas de voir son petit-ami impliqué dans des histoires rocambolesques. Elle lui vouait une totale confiance, sachant pertinemment qui était Oliver Queen derrière ce personnage public de PDG et séducteur. Il suffisait qu'un léger doute germe dans sa tête pour qu'Oliver lui montre à quel point il l'aimait et il ne cessait de le faire chaque jour.

Puis les choses s'étaient tassées lorsque les journalistes constataient à quel point leur relation marchait. Et au fur et à mesure de leurs apparitions ensemble à des évènements mondains où des réunions d'entreprise, ils étaient devenus un des couples les plus connus de la ville et personne ne mettait plus en doute leur relation.

* * *

Un soir, alors que Felicity sortait du travail et s'apprêtait à rentrer en taxi, elle remarqua la page de couverture d'un journal people et ne put s'empêcher de l'acheter. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le véhicule, elle ouvrit le magazine à la page concernée et lut l'article, à la limite d'exploser de rire devant les absurdités écrites sur son compte et celui d'Oliver. Depuis le temps, elle commençait à se délecter des fausses rumeurs les concernant, surtout lorsque cela disait ce genre de choses. Décidée à montrer ça à Oliver, elle fourra le magazine dans son sac et régla le chauffeur.

Oliver quitta le bureau plus tôt que prévu, décidé à rejoindre Felicity le plus vite possible. Il était nerveux et essayait de mettre de côté ses doutes. Cela faisait des jours qu'il se posait milles questions sur la façon dont réagirait la jeune femme et à mesure que sa décision était prise, il se sentait terrifié. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de son appartement, il souffla un bon coup et sortit les clés pour ouvrir.

Il sourit devant la vision qui se présentait devant lui, Felicity était assise dans son canapé les jambes repliées sous elle, vêtue d'une nuisette vert émeraude, les cheveux cascadant le long de ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lâcha immédiatement sa lecture et vint courir à sa hauteur, se lovant contre lui. Le tirant par sa cravate, elle l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'Oliver faisait parcourir ses doigts le long de sa peau nue. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Felicity lui sourit avec amour.

\- Tu m'as manqué, lança-t-elle, enjouée.

Oliver l'embrassa sur le front et se débarrassa de sa veste de costume qu'il posa sur une chaise haute près du comptoir de la cuisine. Il lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée lorsqu'elle lui raconta avec enthousiasme :

\- Tu ne croiras jamais ce que j'ai lu sur nous aujourd'hui !

\- Ah bon ? De quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit cette fois ? Tu me trompes avec Bruce Wayne ? Tu me quittes pour une femme ?

Felicity alla prendre le magazine et chercha la page.

\- Ils ne te connaissent définitivement pas pour écrire un truc pareil, rit-elle.

Elle lui tendit le journal et Oliver crut sentir son cœur dégringoler de plusieurs étages lorsqu'il vit le titre en gras s'imprimer sur la moitié de la page.

« **Oliver Queen, le séducteur de ces dames prêt à convoler ?** »

Une photo le montrait sortir d'une bijouterie, refermant sa veste, un air sérieux sur le visage. Alors qu'il lisait le texte, Felicity continuait de parler, ne semblant pas remarquer son trouble.

-… Comme si tu avais déjà sérieusement envisagé de m'épouser !

Oliver comprit que c'était le moment d'agir, gardant l'avantage de la surprise. Il tira de sa veste un écrin et Felicity le regarda avec de grands yeux, devenant de plus en plus nerveuse.

\- Enfin je veux dire… je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à vouloir te marier ! Encore moins avec moi, ce n'est pas comme si on en avait déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le fixa mais Oliver se mit à genoux devant elle et lui prit la main. Il resta un moment à regarder leurs doigts entrelacés puis il finit par lever les yeux vers elle et la vit, les yeux humides, la lèvre tremblante.

Il ne pensait pas faire sa demande ainsi, il aurait voulu avoir plus de temps et se montrer plus romantique mais ce n'était pas vraiment son point fort et au vu des circonstances, il était dos au mur et ne pouvait plus repousser ce moment fatidique.

\- Oliver… murmurra-t-elle.

Mais il embrassa son poignet et commença à lui parler.

\- Je sais que notre relation a mal démarré, que nous avons traversé énormément d'obstacles avant d'atterrir où nous sommes. Mais ce qui est important, c'est la façon dont elle va se terminer, du moins continuer. Pas un seul instant, depuis que je te connais, je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. Pas une fois je n'ai douté de mes sentiments pour toi et peu m'importait si j'étais avec toi ou non, tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu sois heureuse.

Il sourit, le regard dans le vague, se remémorant tout leurs moments heureux ensemble.

\- Tu as raison, ce n'était pas franchement mon genre que de penser au mariage et tout ça mais… ça a radicalement changé à partir du moment où ma vie avec toi a commencé. Il ne se passe pas un instant sans que je ne me dise que je veux me réveiller auprès de toi, vieillir avec toi…

Oliver sourit de nouveau, s'amusant du cliché de ses paroles.

\- Peut-être même fonder une famille si tu le désires… Mais depuis que nous sommes revenus, je ne suis pas pleinement satisfait de ma vie car tu n'es pas entièrement à moi. Je veux vivre à toi, partager ton quotidien, m'endormir avec toi, que l'on sache que nous sommes vraiment ensemble, que l'on officialise enfin ce que je peux ressentir pour toi. Je ne me satisfais plus de passer à l'improviste pour te voir, je veux faire partie de ta vie au même titre que tu hantes la mienne. Tu es toute mon existence alors Felicity, s'il te plait… épouse-moi.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues et Oliver voulut les lui sécher mais il se contenta de rester genou à terre et ouvrit l'écrin sous le regard embué de sa petite-amie. Le silence qu'elle maintenait le tuait à petit feu puis elle finit par souffler :

\- Je t'aime Oliver.

\- Est-ce que c'est un oui ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de murmurer un faible oui, émue.

Oliver lui passa la bague de fiançailles au doigt, admirant un instant l'éclat des diamants sur sa peau et se releva pour la serrer contre lui. Elle crocheta ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche et il se fit une joie d'y répondre, avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais être plus heureux qu'en ce moment. Tu vas devenir ma femme…

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr ? je veux dire… j'espère que tu ne te sens pas obligé à cause de moi où…

\- Mais son regard sévère la coupa.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie. Mis à part lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et que j'ai quitté Nanda Parbat avec toi.

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa alors qu'elle arrachait déjà sa chemise, faisant voler les boutons un peu partout dans l'appartement.

Oliver souleva Felicity et alla la déposer sur la canapé avant de se positionner au dessus d'elle, se délectant de l'avoir à sa merci. Il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne avec force alors qu'elle empoignait avec force ses cheveux, gémissant de plaisir. Il lâcha ensuite ses lèvres pour aller mordiller la peau fine de son cou, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Felicity en profita pour reprendre son souffle et dévorer des yeux chaque parcelle de son torse nu, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur pour contenir ses cris.

Oliver plaqua rapidement sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher alors que celle-ci enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Puis ses mains habiles délièrent sa ceinture, la jetant rapidement au sol en un claquement sec et dur. Felicity pencha la tête en arrière, lui donnant plus accès à son cou alors qu'il caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la menant au supplice.

Il parcourra son corps avec sa bouche, allant jusque ses seins, son ventre mais il existait toujours la barrière de satin, l'empêchant de se rassasier pleinement de sa peau. Puis il descendit encore jusqu'à la naissance de son intimité et la jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir rauque pour les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

Las d'être ainsi torturée, Felicity s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon, qu'elle réussit miraculeusement à lui enlever et Oliver se débarrassa du reste avant de se replacer entre ses jambes, remontant l'étoffe verte le long de ses fesses. Puis il l'embrassa avec passion au moment où il la pénétra, faisant taire ses gémissements qui le faisaient frissonner au plus profond de son âme.

Chaque mouvement de rein, chaque ondulation les menait toujours plus loin et ils n'étaient plus qu'un mélange de jambe et de sons rauques se répercutant dans la pièce. Oliver ne savait plus respirer, ne savait plus parler, il n'était que sensation et il montait toujours plus haut chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard enflammé de sa partenaire.

Il accéléra le mouvement, les faisant gémir tout deux de plus belle. Il la souleva du canapé pour venir la coller contre lui, l'enlaçant comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle allait lui échapper. Mais Felicity n'en avait pas l'intention. Elle embrassa son cou, son souffle venant frôler le cou de son amant, le faisant frissonner d'excitation.

A mesure qu'il bougeait, elle suffoquait sous ses assauts toujours plus enhardis. Se sentant proche de la fin, elle resserra sa prise autour de lui alors qu'elle s'abandonnait complètement, son gémissement bientôt rejoint par celui d'Oliver qui lâcha prise aussi. Dans un dernier élan de force, malgré les spasmes qui le secouaient, Oliver porta Felicity jusqu'au lit, toujours en elle, et ils s'allongèrent dessus, toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre, profitant juste du moment qu'ils venaient de vivre.


	15. Doutes, Promesses et Sentiments

_**Hello lecteurs et lectrices adorés !**_

_**La suite -ENFIN après ce retard monumental...- et j'espère que comme toujours, elle vous plaira**_

_**Surtout maintenant qu'Arrow et The Flash sont finies... il faut vous satisfaire encore plus :D**_

_**Pour ça, j'ai des os à venir voir même carrément des fictions :)**_

_**En attendant comme toujours je suis ouverte à vos avis**_

_**Je profite aussi pour remercier ici chaleureusement les reviewers qui -il faut bien le dire- me donnent cette motivation pour écrire !**_

_**Guest - Mogo1902 - allycity - dcasimir - Amazing-Destiny - LulzimeVelioska - Roxylicity - Sassenach28 - mich2112 - LiaLawrence - et les autres !**_

_**Je vous envoie pleins pleins d'amour et de Olicity ;)**_

* * *

Felicity attendait nerveusement lorsque soudain la sonnerie se coupa et qu'une voix résonna dans l'appareil.

\- Felicity ! Ca tombe bien je pensais justement à toi.

\- Salut Iris.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Oliver m'a demandé en mariage.

Cri à l'autre bout du fil, obligeant la jolie blonde à éloigner son téléphone de l'oreille alors que celle-ci essayait d'être discrète. Oliver dormait et elle n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'appeler sa meilleure amie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Terrée dans la salle de bain, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, la jeune femme écouta sa copine s'extasier.

\- Oh mon dieu mais c'est génial ! Attends un peu… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aussi enthousiaste ? Tu as dit oui au moins ?!

\- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est juste que…je suis terrifiée.

\- Allons, tu aimes Oliver, que peux-tu bien redouter ?

\- C'est juste que… quand mon père nous a quitté, je me suis jurée de ne plus laisser un homme me faire souffrir, je voulais me construire un foyer à moi seule, que personne ne me prendrait. Et là, je me retrouve dans une relation dont je rêve depuis des mois et…je l'aime Iris, tellement… mais je n'ai jamais pensé lier mon destin à celui d'Oliver de façon si… irrémédiable. Et s'il se rendait compte que je ne suis pas celle qui lui faut ? Et s'il me quittait ?

\- Doucement Felicity... Il n'y a qu'à vous regarder Oliver et toi pour savoir que vous êtes vraiment destinés l'un à l'autre !

\- Tu as raison...

Iris rit doucement et la rassura.

\- C'est normal que tu sois si effrayée. Le seule modèle masculin censé te rassurer et te donner confiance t'a abandonné. Et puis, tu t'engages dans l'inconnu et rien ne t'a préparé à la suite, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends. Tu t'es toujours efforcé de contrôler ta vie dans le moindre détail pour ne pas avoir à revivre ce que tu as traversé. Les études, Le travail, l'appartement. Tu as tout planifié méticuleusement mais depuis qu'Oliver est entré dans ta vie, tout a radicalement changé. Il y avait enfin quelque chose sur lequel tu n'exerçais aucun pouvoir, qui te dépassait et regarde où ça vous a mené ! Laisse toi aller et laisse Oliver régir ta vie. Il est temps que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi et cette personne c'est lui. Mais on se soutiendra toutes les deux ! je te le promets, tout ira bien.

\- Merci Iris, ça me fait du bien de t'en parler… j'étais tellement surprise je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- C'est un peu le principe, Liz. Oliver et toi allez formez désormais un foyer, une famille.

_Famille_. Felicity n'avait jamais envisagé sa relation avec Oliver de la sorte. Ils formaient un couple désormais, c'était certain mais jamais elle n'avait considéré cette part de leur relation. Ils formaient à eux deux une famille. Et c'était cela qui effrayait Felicity. Car lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille, Felicity revoyait son père la laisser sa mère et elle, or elle ne voulait pas revivre ce traumatisme d'être quitté par un être cher. Encore moins l'être aimé. Elle ne survivrait pas à la perte d'Oliver.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent sur la manière dont cela s'était déroulé, faisant oublier la mélancolie de Felicity et Iris l'interrompit :

\- Toi qui me reprochais d'aller trop vite avec Barry ! Ca doit faire même pas quatre mois que vous êtes ensemble Oliver et toi !

\- A la différence près que nous, on ne se marie pas d'ici trois semaines !

\- A ce propos vous avez fixé une date ?

\- Pas encore, répondit Felicity gênée. Oliver voudrait bien que je me décide mais j'ai un peu peur de tout ça, d'aller trop vite et j'ai envie de profiter de mon statut de jeune fiancée encore un peu.

\- Tu as bien raison, rien ne presse, l'encouragea son amie. Et puis vous avez toute la vie devant vous cette fois ! En attendant, contentez-vous d'être présent à notre mariage et vous verrez pour le vôtre ensuite !

* * *

Lorsque la berline noire déposa Oliver et Felicity à l'hôtel, le couple profita de ce moment pour s'allonger et se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Le vol depuis Starling avait été épuisant et tout ce qu'ils voulaient était un instant de paix où rien ne viendrait les perturber.

Ainsi après une bonne douche à deux, Felicity s'était collée à Oliver, sa tête sur son torse, profitant des quelques heures qu'ils avaient devant eux avant de devoir sortir. Cependant, le but de leur visite approchant, ils se préparèrent tout les deux. Oliver enfila son smoking, nouant son nœud papillon noire en observant Felicity dans le miroir, qui enfilait sa robe dont le dos-nu commençait déjà à titiller le self-control d'Oliver.

Depuis la demande en mariage, tout s'était accéléré et ils n'avaient même pas vue le temps passer entre leur recherche d'un nouvel appartement pour vivre ensemble, l'annonce de leurs fiançailles à leurs amis et leur débat sur le mariage. Oliver ne cessait de demander à Felicity une date mais la jeune femme se contentait de répondre qu'ils avaient le temps de le voir venir et qu'il ne fallait rien presser. Oliver sentait bien le malaise grandissant entre eux lorsqu'il évoquait le sujet sensible de sa demande.

De plus, aujourd'hui, ils étaient revenu à Central dans le but d'assister au mariage de leurs amis et annoncer la nouvelle à Barry et aux autres, il était donc question de réaborder ce sujet.

\- Je persiste à croire que nous ne devrions pas leur dire étant donné que parti comme c'est parti, tu ne voudras pas te marier avec moi, bougonna Oliver.

\- Ollie… ça doit faire même pas un mois que tu m'as fait ta demande, rien ne presse. Pourquoi n'apprécierions nous pas nos derniers moments en tant que fiancés, où tout est encore rose et beau…

\- Felicity.

Oliver savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait réellement, il l'avait entendu au téléphone lorsqu'elle avait évoqué ses doutes à son ami. Son cœur s'était déchiré lorsqu'il avait entendu les confessions de sa fiancée, il n'avait encore jamais eu conscience d'à quel point elle avait souffert de sa jeunesse et du départ de son père. Cela avait eu un impact non négligeable sur la vision de la vie de Felicity et Oliver l'avait sis ouvent fait souffrir qu'à présent, Felicity terrait son cœur et taisait ses émotions pour s'éviter de souffrir. Elle ne lui avait pas encore totalement accordé sa confiance. Elle avait peur d'être blessée de nouveau. C'était à lui de la rassurer et lui prouver qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller à l'aimer.

S'approchant d'elle, il lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas ton père. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Et ce n'est pas parce que le mariage de tes parents n'a pas marché qu'il en sera de même pour nous. J'ai promis de tout faire pour regagner ta confiance, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Et je le ferai mais je t'en prie, laisse nous la chance de vivre ce que nous attendions depuis si longtemps, laisse nous être heureux pleinement, ne mets pas de barrières entres nous après tout les obstacles que nous avons traversés. Tout ira bien, je t'en fais la promesse. d'accord ?

La jeune femme, qui était de nouveau repassé au blond, détacha ses cheveux encore humide et souffla de résignation. Oliver avait raison et elle devait s'accorder le bonheur une bonne fois pour toute. A eux deux.

\- D'accord…

\- Donc promets-moi d'y penser afin que nous puissions au moins commencer à réfléchir à propos de l'organisation. Je veux t'épouser car il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je ne veuille t'avoir pour femme, que tu portes mon nom et que ma vie soit liée définitivement à la tienne, Smoak ! fit-il semblant de menacer.

\- Je te le promets.

Il lui offrit l'un de ses sourires dont lui seul avait le secret avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Je t'aime, tu le sais ça.

\- Je t'aime aussi, sourit-elle avant de glisser un mouchoir dans sa petite poche.

Elle alla enfiler ses escarpins et pris sa pochette avant de s'avancer vers Oliver qui l'attendait. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et rejoignirent la cour de l'hôtel, abritant un espace aménagé pour l'occasion. Cet espace vert orné de tables et de drapages était à coupé le souffle et l'isolement de l'hôtel par rapport au centre-ville conférait une sérénité aux lieux rendant l'atmosphère paisible.

Les invités commençaient à s'installer un peu partout alors qu'Oliver et Felicity se dirigeaient vers un Barry nerveux. Installé près de l'autel, le futur marié ne cessait de faire les cent pas, appréhendant le début de la cérémonie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, ils saluèrent leur ami et discutèrent un instant avec, essayant de le détendre. Felicity s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Iris alors qu'Oliver se tournait vers le futur marié.

\- Nerveux ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Tu n'as aucune raison. Tu aimes Iris non ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. C'est juste que… j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de la décevoir et je…

\- Du calme Barry, tout va bien se passer, tu n'as pas de raison d'être aussi anxieux.

\- On en reparlera le jour où tu te marieras, plaisanta-t-il.

\- A ce propos… commença Oliver. Felicity et moi sommes fiancés.

Barry s'immobilisa instantanément et se mit à bégayer, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

\- Tu… tu lui as fait ta demande ? déjà ? Je veux dire… C'est génial ! C'est vraiment génial ! Et elle a accepté ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Le regard noir que lui décocha Oliver fit disparaitre le sourire narquois de son visage.

\- Nan sincèrement félicitations les gars. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Mais si tu fais souffrir Felicity, je ne retiendrais pas mes coups la prochaine fois que nous nous ferons face.

\- Et tu continueras de perdre, s'esclaffa Oliver.

Tout le monde était assis et Oliver se plaça à la droite de son ami lorsque la musique retentit, annonçant le début de la cérémonie.

**_Du côté de Felicity_**

La jeune femme venait de laisser son fiancé et Barry afin de voir où en était la future mariée. Lorsqu'elle parvint jusqu'au petit salon où se trouvait son amie, Felicity fut surprise de la trouver aussi calme et sereine malgré ce grand jour. Iris donnait des directives à ses copines présentes dans la salle afin de régler les derniers détails et lorsqu'elle vit sa demoiselle d'honneur arrivée, Felicity remarqua le soulagement sur son visage.

\- Oh te voilà ! Il faut absolument que je t'ai à mes côtés ! si tu savais comme j'ai le trac !

\- Vraiment ? demanda la blonde en s'approchant de la future West-Allen.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas !

\- Tu as pourtant l'air si… sereine.

\- Uniquement pour que mon père ne flippe pas.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent un bon coup avant de se reprendre. Joe venait d'ouvrir la porte et attendait d'accompagner sa fille à l'autel. Iris jeta un dernier regard à a meilleure amie, pleine d'espoir.

\- Felicity, j'ai peur. Et si je faisais une bêtise ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! tu aimes Barry non ?

\- Absolument, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus ! C'est juste que… et si je n'étais pas celle qui lui faut ?

\- Je n'ai jamais cru aux âmes sœurs jusqu'à ce que je vous vois ensemble, la rassura Felicity.

Cela sembla marcher car Iris déposa un baiser sur sa joue et attrapa le bras de son père alors que l'on entendait la musique retentir.

Felicity ouvrit la marche, précédant la mariée pour venir rejoindre sa place de demoiselle d'honneur près de l'autel. Elle passa devant Oliver, lui réajusta son nœud papillon et vint s'installer en face de lui alors qu'il lui dispensa un clin d'œil complice. Puis tout le monde se leva et la future mariée fit son apparition, captant le regard de chacun mais Oliver lui, n'arrivait pas à dévier son regard de la femme qu'il aime.

Pendant tout le temps où le couple s'échangeait les vœux, Oliver et Felicity se jetèrent des coups d'œil, lui ne parvenant pas à la lâcher des yeux et elle se perdant dans ses prunelles alors que chaque mot prononcé prenait tout son sens. Prise dans le romantisme de l'évènement, la jeune femme se laissait submerger par ses émotions et cela l'aida à réaliser à quel point ses doutes étaient insignifiant comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Oliver.

Les promesses d'amour prenaient tout leur sens alors qu'elle se tenait là en face de lui et elle se prit même à rêver à être à la place d'Iris et Barry. Puis lorsque tout le monde applaudit, le couple reprit de nouveau conscience de ce qui les entouraient et applaudirent le couple qui venait de sceller leur union par un baiser. Les jeunes mariés, dont le visage était fendu d'un sourire béat et radieux, se dirigeait déjà vers la grande salle de l'hôtel aménagée spécialement et dont les baies vitrées laissaient apercevoir la terrasse extérieure juchée de tables et de fleurs disposées un peu partout.

Felicity rejoignit Oliver qui ne bougeait pas et se contentait de la regarder s'approcher de lui. Le visage de l'archer s'éclaira d'un mince sourire lorsqu'elle toucha du bout des doigts les fleurs qui ornaient sa poche de veste et elle déclara :

\- Juillet.

Devant son air d'incompréhension, elle rajouta :

\- Marions-nous en juillet.

Le sourire d'Oliver s'élargit et il l'enlaça tendrement par la taille avant de se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein et tous les convives riaient et appréciaient l'ambiance détendue et festive des lieux. Par ce mois d'Avril, le temps était favorable et la nuit tombait plus tard, offrant à tous une quintessence de couleurs pastel dans ce ciel de début de soirée.

Iris et Barry venaient d'entamer leur première danse en tant que jeunes mariés alors que Felicity discutait avec Catilin et Ronnie. La prenant par surprise, Oliver se leva et lui tendit la main. D'abord intimidée de voir son fiancé lui proposer de danser, la jeune femme glissa sa main dans la sienne et le suivit sous le regard ravi de ses amis.

Une fois sur la piste, Oliver fit glisser ses doigts le long du dos nu de sa compagne, la faisant frissonner, et finit par caler sa main sur sa chute de rein, diffusant une chaleur douce et agréable tout le long du corps de la jeune femme. Il attrapa ensuite sa main, déposa un baiser sur son poignet et commença à danser doucement, Felicity entre ses bras.

Joues contre joues, le couple se mouvait doucement, profitant simplement du fait d'être l'un contre l'autre, se délectant de cette atmosphère paisible qui baignait les lieux.

\- Notre première danse ensemble, murmura Oliver contre son oreille. On a finit par y arriver.

La jeune femme sourit en repensant au gala chez Oliver où elle avait dansé avec Barry et le mariage de Digg où c'était Ray qui cette fois l'accompagnait. Que d'obstacles pour finalement arriver à ce point. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue rugueuse d'Oliver et celui-ci tourna sa tête vers elle, fixant son regard au sien, trouble et orageux. Ses prunelles azur semblaient s'être assombries et la fixaient avec intensité.

\- Je suis heureuse Oliver. _Tu_ me rends heureuse.

Lâchant sa main et son épaule, la jeune femme crocheta le cou de son amant et se colla contre lui avant d'approcher doucement son visage du sien. Oliver franchit la dernière distance qui les séparait et s'empara de ses lèvres, tout en la serrant fermement contre lui, décidée à mettre dans ce baiser, tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir en cet instant.

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit et le couple se sépara, tournant vers Barry un regard surpris.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant Felicity.

Oliver hocha la tête et vit plus loin qu'Iris avait abandonné son époux au profit de Joe. Il retourna s'assoir à sa table mais ne quitta pas des yeux Felicity qui sentait son corps s'enflammer sous le regard de son fiancé. Barry, qui remarquait que son ami ne les quittait pas des yeux, rit doucement et resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme, cherchant à faire enrager l'archer.

\- Qui aurait-cru que toi et moi en serions là trois ans après s'être rencontrés… Moi avec Iris, toi et Oliver.

\- Si tu m'avais dit que les choses finiraient ainsi, je ne t'aurai pas cru une seconde ! Du moins la partie nous concernant Oliver et moi. Iris et toi c'était déjà tout tracé, sourit-elle.

\- Oh vous deux aussi ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'avais demandé si vous étiez ensemble ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment vous vous regardiez, vous gravitiez l'un autour de l'autre et vos sentiments étaient l'évidence même. Sauf pour vous, s'amusa Barry. Il vous aura fallu le temps.

\- Et dire que toi et moi on s'est embrassé ! rigola Felicity.

\- Sombre chapitre de notre vie, plaisanta son ami.

\- Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma fiancée ?

Barry et Felicity sursautèrent en voyant Oliver devant eux puis le jeune marié lâcha son amie avant d'être rejoint par Iris qui le tira sur la piste de danse. L'archer prit la main de la jeune femme et l'entraina à l'écart, pour contempler les étoiles qui désormais ponctuaient le ciel.

\- Alors comme ça Barry et toi vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Le sourcil relevé, il guettait les réactions de sa compagne qui ne se démonta pas et répondit :

\- C'était la première fois que je suis allée à Central City après son réveil. Juste pour essayer mais on s'est vite rendu compte que c'était totalement bizarre étant donné qu'on aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-elle en fixant son beau brun. Quand as-tu su que tu m'aimais ?

\- Je t'aime depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré dans ton bureau. Il s'est passé quelque chose au fond de moi… et à partir de là je n'ai plus été le même. Je me suis mis à changer, à agir différemment. Mais le jour où je l'ai vraiment réalisé… c'est quand nous sommes rentrés de Russie et que tu m'as dit que je méritais mieux. Au fond je savais que c'était toi mais j'étais dans l'auto sabotage et c'est pout ça que j'ai couché avec Isabel. Je cherchais à me prouver que je ne pouvais pas avoir ce que je voulais alors j'ai choisi la facilité. C'était plus facile de blâmer la vie de nous avoir tout pris plutôt que de se battre pour ce qui en vaut la peine.

Felicity sourit et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Dire qu'au début vous étiez mes amis Dig et toi… Je n'arrive pas à savoir quand est-ce que cette barrière s'est rompue pour laisser place à l'amour. Tu as tout de suite pris une place importante dans ma vie… et dans mon cœur. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je tombais amoureuse de toi et encore moins à quel point je t'aimais déjà…jusqu'à ce Sara revienne.

Un sourire triste éclaira le visage d'Oliver et Felicity mit de côté sa jalousie pour se mettre à sa place.

\- Elle doit te manquer…

\- C'est vrai mais pas comme tu le penses. Je l'aimais mais… comme une sœur. Nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. Il ne suffit pas de partager un passé pour qu'une relation marche. Il faut avoir envie d'un avenir ensemble.

Il caressa du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée et dériva sur sa joue, son cou dont la peau fine laissait percevoir les battements erratiques du cœur de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai trouvé tout ça avec toi.


	16. Désespoir et Souffrance

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Bon les chapitres à venir ne vont peut-être pas vous plaire mais c'est pour la bonne cause !**

**Ne me détestez pas haha :D**

**Profitez bien du soleil pour ceux qui peuvent, où des révisions pour ceux qui sont dans mon cas - Ô joie des partiels -**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Leur séjour à Central leur avait fait le plus grand bien mais il était temps de retourner à la réalité et reprendre ce qu'ils avaient entrepris. Leur retour se caractérisait par la reprise de leurs obligations professionnelles mais aussi de leur vie à deux.

La recherche d'un nouveau logement prenait de plus en plus forme et ils s'intéressaient désormais à l'achat d'une maison à l'écart de la ville. Oliver avait engagé un agent chargé de faire les recherches à leur place et qui leur ferait visiter des propriétés. Il leur était donc possible de s'intéresser de plus près à l'organisation de leur mariage.

Installés confortablement dans le canapé, trainant tranquillement devant la télé, Felicity était allongée contre Oliver dont le bras reposait sur ses épaules, et jouait avec leurs doigts entrelacés. Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête et murmura doucement :

\- Et pourquoi pas le Cap Horn ?

\- Oliver, on est même pas encore mariés que tu prévois notre lune de miel ?

\- Partir loin rien que tout les deux… ça ne nous ferai pas de mal.

\- On a des responsabilités ici. Tu as l'entreprise, j'ai mon boulot…

\- Je ne vais pas faire passer la compagnie avant nous Felicity.

Resserrant son étreinte, il poursuivit.

\- L'agent immobilier m'a appelé tout à l'heure, il a une maison à nous faire visiter.

\- Déjà ? Il est efficace.

\- Je lui ai expressément demandé de nous faire passer en priorité. Je n'ai rien contre ton appartement mais une fois que nous aurons notre vrai chez-nous, on sera vraiment une famille avec notre avenir à construire.

\- Ça semble bien tout ça, sourit-elle contre lui.

Dans la vie du couple, les choses évoluaient d'elle-même. Au bout de trois visites, ils étaient tombés sur la perle rare, une maison moderne à l'écart de la ville et dont la propriété dépassait la grandeur du manoir Queen. L'achat s'était fait résolument rapidement entant donné le statut d'Oliver et sa fortune nouvellement acquise.

Felicity avait cessé de se poser des questions sur l'avancée de leur relation. Certes, tout cela allait bien vite mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre de sa vie du chemin qu'elle emprunte. Tant qu'Oliver serait à ses côtés, elle ne craignait plus de faire de grands pas en avant.

Cependant, la jeune femme ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre pour l'organisation de leur mariage, ne sachant pas par où commencer. La date n'était pas fixée, le lieu incertain et le couple ne savait pas vraiment quel type de cérémonie ils désiraient. Ils avaient bien songé à demander conseil à leurs amis fraîchement mariés mais ceux-ci étaient à des milliers de kilomètres, probablement trop occupés pour les aider.

John et Lyla ne leur furent pas d'une grande aide étant donné que leur cérémonie avait été gérée dans la simplicité et l'improvisation. A leur image. Oliver avait bien songé à faire appel à Thea mais il connaissait sa sœur et ne voulait pas que son mariage ne se transforme en évènement du siècle. Il en avait assez eu avec les médias qui ne cessaient de relater sa future union un peu partout dans les tabloïds.

Ainsi les trois semaines qui suivirent furent partagées entre l'achat de leur nouveau chez-eux, le déménagement et des préparatifs qui n'avançaient que lentement. Avril touchait à sa fin et il ne restait que deux mois pour avoir un semblant de cérémonie. Leur quotidien était partagé entre leur travail et leur vie à deux, leur véritable vie de couple nouvellement installé dans leur maison. Cela faisait à peine six mois maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble mais rien ne les séparait. Leurs chamailleries renforçaient leur complicité. Leur bonheur avait été dur à obtenir mais toutes les mauvaises choses semblaient derrière eux, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

* * *

Felicity venait de passer plus de trente minutes à essayer de préparer un dîner convenable pour surprendre Oliver mais force était d'admettre que mis à part des pâtes, la jeune femme ne savait pas faire grand-chose sans tout brûler. Jetant l'éponge, elle passa un coup de fil à un traiteur pour être sûre que son désastre culinaire ne ruinerait pas leur soirée.

Alors qu'elle raccrochait, la maison fut plongée dans l'obscurité, obligeant la jeune femme à aller vérifier les plombs. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le panneau de contrôle, elle remarqua que le réseau avait été saboté au moyen d'une puce électronique, désactivant tout le courant. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'étudier ce système ou même d'essayer de déterminer ce qui se passait, elle courut à la cuisine mais son portable avait disparu. Prise de panique, elle attrapa un couteau mais le nombre de films qu'elle avaient vus lui permirent de savoir que cela n'allait pas bien se terminer.

Comme tout droit tiré d'un film d'horreur, le scénario empira lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix rauque qui vous glace le sang, retentir derrière elle.

\- Felicity…

Emergeant de l'ombre, elle observa l'homme qui avait autrefois hanté ses nuits et dont le visage semblait avoir pris vingt ans. Elle resta muette devant l'allure de l'homme. Toujours aussi effrayant, il arborait néanmoins une allure malade, décrépie, semblant se mourir à petit feu. Cela n'enlevait rien à sa prestance intimidante.

\- J'ai appris qu'Al Sahim et toi…

\- Son nom est Oliver, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Peu importe, gronda-t-il avant de retrouver un ton plus calme. Ton fiancé m'a trahi, conduit à l'exil sur cette île et m'a voué à une mort lente en guise de châtiment. Je suis la tête du démon, je vais le faire payer pour ça. Et récupérer ce qui autrefois était mien !

Lorsqu'un rayon de lune éclaira davantage la pièce, Felicity fut horrifiée par les traits de l'ancien chef de la ligue. Autrefois Ra's, l'homme semblait dépérir à chaque minute. Lorsqu'il vit son regard, il rit amèrement.

\- Quand on a passé plus de cent ans à vivre grâce au puit de Lazare, la mort nous rattrape bien vite une fois qu'elle le peut.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ? Qu'Oliver prenne votre place pour que vous puissiez mourir en paix ?

\- Mais rien ne s'est déroulé comme je l'avais espéré et à la place ? Il m'a laissé vivre et désormais, je pourris de l'intérieur, cellule par cellule. Mais même si je suis condamné, je ne partirai pas sans lui avoir fait connaître le plus total des désespoirs.

Une étrange impression envahit la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ces mots… lui semblaient étrangement familiers. Voyant son regard perdu, l'homme en face d'elle sourit, dévoilant un air sombre et menaçant.

\- Lorsqu'Al Sahim m'a envoyé sur Lian Yu… je ne pensais pas y faire d'intéressantes rencontres.

Un craquement retentit derrière elle et Felicity n'eut pas le temps de réaliser quoique ce soit, qu'un bras encercla sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Un souffle se répercuta contre son oreille alors qu'elle reconnut la voix qui lui murmura doucement :

\- Miss Smoack, ravie de vous revoir.

La voix de Slade fit émerger un frisson d'horreur tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et une vague de dégoût l'envahit.

\- Et pourtant monsieur Wilson et moi-même… partageons une passion commune. La vengeance, la… justice.

\- Oliver nous a tout pris. Nous allons lui prendre ce qu'il a de plus cher à ses yeux.

Lorsque la froideur glaciale d'une lame vint lécher la peau de son cou, Felicity ferma les yeux. Elle respira le plus calmement possible et retenait ses larmes. Il ne fallait pas se montrer faible. Pas devant eux. Même si cela devait être sa dernière minute à vivre, il valait mieux se concentrer sur Oliver, sur l'homme qu'elle aime et ne pas leur donner ce qu'il désirait tant. Le désespoir.

* * *

Lorsqu'Oliver arriva dans l'allée, il gara la voiture et se précipita à l'intérieur, heureux de rentrer et de retrouver Felicity. Cependant, lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée, il remarqua l'obscurité dans laquelle la maison était plongée et le silence qui l'envahissait.

Appelant Felicity une première fois, il n'obtint pas de réponse. Jetant u coup d'œil à l'extérieur, il constata pourtant que sa mini était bel et bien devant. Il enleva sa veste et se dirigea vers la cuisine mais aucune trace de la jolie blonde. Il parcourut le salon et le reste du rez-de-chaussée mais elle ne semblait pas être là. Puis il pensa que peut-être elle s'était endormie.

Il entreprit donc de monter et entra sans bruit dans leur chambre avant d'allumer doucement la lumière. Assise sur une chaise, la jeune femme lui tournait le dos et semblait regarder au dehors. Il prononça son prénom doucement mais elle ne réagit pas à sa voix. Inquiet de l'attitude étrange de sa compagne, Oliver s'approcha et lorsqu'il parvint à quelques mètres d'elle, il remarqua ses poignets ficelés aux accoudoirs de la chaise et ses mains, ballantes.

Se ruant vers elle, il tourna le siège vers lui et son cœur fit une embardée violente dans sa poitrine. Les yeux clos, la peau d'une couleur blanche livide, la jeune femme reposait sans vie contre le dossier de la chaise. Les lèvres commençaient à blanchir et sa chaleur s'évaporait d'elle peu à peu. Il aurait presque pu la croire endormie s'il n'y avait pas ce poignard au manche sculpté qui était érigé droitement, logé dans son sternum, trouant son buste. Peu de sang s'échappait de sa blessure mais un filet ne tarda pas à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, coulant sur sa joue pour venir s'échouer quelque part dans son cou.

Oliver la détacha le plus rapidement possible, son esprit hors de son corps, poussé par l'adrénaline, et il l'allongea contre lui, cherchant à la réveiller. Il répété son nom, espérant au fond que cela suffirait à la faire revenir, qu'elle était seulement inconsciente. Au fond il savait ce qu'il en était. Il chercha son pouls, fit un massage cardiaque, lui prodigua du bouche à bouche qui ne fit que déposer son sang sur ses lèvres.

Son sang… il avait le gout de son sang dans sa bouche. Le corps tremblant, il l'implorait de revenir, de ne pas le laisser. Il la supplia de vivre, de se battre. Mais même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, c'était déjà trop tard bien avant qu'il ne franchisse cette porte. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela une ambulance. Il ne voulait pas reconnaitre que plus rien ne pouvait être fait, il ne voulait pas reconnaitre qu'elle était morte.

Le déni était tout ce qu'il lui restait et il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner elle. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Pas après avoir enduré tout ça et survécu. Lorsque l'ambulance arriva, ils trouvèrent Oliver au bas des escaliers, dans le hall d'entrée, le corps de la jeune femme reposant entre ses bras.

Ils bataillèrent pour pouvoir disposer le corps de la jeune femme sur la civière et éloigner Oliver mais il ne se laissa pas faire et ne lâcha pas sa main une seule seconde, muré dans le silence, dans un état catatonique. Ils trouvèrent le numéro de John dans le téléphone d'Oliver et l'appelèrent pour obtenir plus d'informations sur l'identité de la jeune femme. L'archer ne quittait pas des yeux sa fiancé et ne parlait pas, meurtri.

Lorsque John arriva à l'hôpital, c'est ainsi qu'il trouva Oliver, en état de choc, traumatisé. Il se trouvait devant le corps de Felicity, disposée sur un lit, paisible, comme si elle dormait. Mais l'hôpital l'avait informé des faits. Il savait que leur amie était morte. Qu'elle avait été assassinée. On l'avait aussi informé que le compagnon de la jeune femme, refusait de voir la vérité en face. Il avait remué ciel et terre pour que Felicity ait des soins, qu'on lui retire cette lame et qu'on la mette dans un lit. Il avait fait intervenir son argent pour que personne ne pose de questions mais la réalité était telle que plus rien ne pouvait sauver la jeune femme.

La voir ainsi, et Oliver dans le déni, fit du mal à John qui ravala ses larmes et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Je suis désolé Oliver…

\- Désolé de quoi ? répondit l'archer d'une voix dure et tranchante qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Elle ne semblait même plus lui appartenir.

\- Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire qui puisse la sauver. Je sais à quoi tu penses, tu te dis que si tu avais été là…

\- Je vais la sauver, gronda Oliver en le coupant.

\- De… de quoi est-ce que tu parles Oliver ? Felicity est décédée et…

\- Elle a été assassinée ! Par Ra's al Ghul !

\- Mais tu es…

\- Il est revenu ! Je ne sais pas comment mais il est revenu ! Et pas seul… la mise en scène lorsque je l'ai trouvé… ça ne lui ressemble pas. Ça ressemble à Slade.

\- Slade Wilson ? Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Tu es en train de perdre la tête Oliver !

\- Je sais ce que je dis John. Et je vais la sauver.

Dans son regard brillait une lueur terrifiante, sombre. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui et le désespoir le menait à bout. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami ainsi. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse qui le hantait, le rongeant de l'intérieur. C'était de la souffrance. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin la signification des mots de son ami, Diggle secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, elle ne le voudrait pas. Tu as entendu ce que Malcolm a dit… Felicity ne le voudrait p…

\- Felicity est morte. Je me préoccuperais de son avis lorsque son cœur battra de nouveau, hurla Oliver.

\- Le puit de Lazare ? Sérieusement ?

\- Regarde ce que ça a fait sur Thea ! Elle est vivante. Alors je ferai de même pour elle.

\- Thea a eu de la chance ! Et si Felicity n'en sortait pas indemne ? Et si elle n'était plus elle-même ?

\- Au moins elle sera en vie.

Oliver était clair, aucune discussion avec lui à ce sujet n'était permise. Mais John savait très bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Les décisions prises lorsqu'on est aveuglé par la haine, la colère et le désespoir, mènent à des catastrophes.

Et pourtant, lorsque deux heures plus tard, il se retrouva à bord du jet de la compagnie avec Oliver, Felicity et Barry, il ne dit rien. The Flash avait reçu un appel clair et concis d'Oliver et au vu du sujet, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant avant de venir les rejoindre à l'aéroport. John avait prévenu Lyla, Laurel et surtout Thea de leur départ mais avait veillé à ne pas leur révéler ce qui était en jeu. Si cela se passait mal, mieux valait les préserver et simplement leur dire que leur amie avait été tuée.

Leur arrivée à Nanda Parbat ne surprit personne, Oliver avait prévenu Maseo qui, pour son maître, avait déployé toute l'aide nécessaire. Revenu au sein de sa ligue, il fut traité en tant que leader et reprit donc la place qui lui appartenait. Il ordonna à ce qu'on fasse venir la prêtresse et il accepta enfin, à contrecœur, de lâcher des yeux sa bien-aimée afin qu'on la prépare.

John tenta tant bien que mal de le raisonner mais Oliver n'écoutait pas, faisant la sourde oreille et profitant de son retour pour s'informer des derniers évènements et s'accorder avec Maseo sur les actions de la ligue. Tout ce qui pouvait lui enlever de la tête la mort de Felicity était le bienvenue. Il s'activa comme si de rien n'était, fuyant ce qui semblait évident. Le corps sans vie de celle qu'il aime reposait quelque part derrière ces murs et rien ne garantissait qu'elle revienne à la vie. Que ferait-il si c'était effectivement le cas et qu'il se retrouvait seul ? Il n'imaginait pas un seul instant de lui survivre, de continuer sa vie sans elle. Et si tel était le cas, parviendrait-il à se remettre de cette perte ?

La réponse était évidente. Bien sûr que non, cela serait la mort de trop à ces yeux et son coeur ne battrait que pour se venger de ce qu'on avait bien pu faire à Felicity. Il ferma les yeux et l'imagina, seule avec les deux responsables, terrifiée, l'implorant de venir la sauver puis constatant qu'il ne viendrait jamais. Penser au fait qu'il n'avait pu la sauver le tuait à petit feu. Elle était morte à cause de lui, il l'avait tué. Slade et Ra's étaient les bourreaux mais il était l'arme. Hors de lui, coupable et brisé, Oliver envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table devant lui. Maseo ne broncha pas et en bras droit loyal et fidèle, il se contenta de le laisser extérioriser sa peine.

Lorsqu'Oliver eut finit de détruire la moitié de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, Maseo parla d'une voix douce et lointaine, son regard dans le vague.

\- On ne se remet jamais de la perte de ceux qui portent notre amour. Une femme, un fils...

L'archer tourna la tête vers son second et l'observa en silence alors que celui-ci releva les yeux vers son maître.

\- Mais tu n'as pas encore perdu. N'avoues pas ta défaite avant d'avoir été totalement vaincu.

On frappa à la porte et Barry passa sa tête dans l'embrasure avant d'entrer, suivi par John.

\- Il est temps.

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent gravement, conscients de ce que cela signifiait. Le moment était venu de défier la mort et tous savaient que jouer avec le destin ne venait pas sans conséquences.


	17. Effets de Lazare

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Bon allez ce chapitre comportera de l'action et du love alors hauts les coeurs et on ne boude plus !**

**Vos avis sur la tournure de l'histoire ? Je n'allais quand même pas faire une happy ending maintenant :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Oliver fut davantage frappée par l'aura qui se dégageait de la jeune femme. Livide et sans vie, elle avait pourtant l'air d'un ange avec ses cheveux blonds auréolant son visage et la tunique crème qui l'habillait. Allongée paisiblement, l'archer refusa qu'un de ses hommes ne la touche. Il la porta lui-même dans ses bras, l'imaginant endormie. Il s'avança jusqu'au bassin où coulait l'eau de la fontaine qui émergeait du mur et se positionna tout en haut des marches, surplombant la fosse. Torse nu, il pouvait sentir les cheveux de son ange chatouiller sa peau et il pencha la tête vers elle afin de déposer un baiser sur son front comme pour veiller sur elle. Fermant les yeux, il imprima dans sa tête la sensation de ce contact, ses lèvres contre sa peau et inspira un grand coup. Il y avait dans ce dernier baiser un espoir, une promesse mais aussi la crainte de ne jamais la revoir en vie, ne plus jamais rencontrer ses yeux.

Puis il resserra son étreinte et s'immergea dans l'eau, la tenant fermement sous la surface, pendant que des prières résonnaient dans l'antre. Il se passa une dizaine de minutes sans que rien ne se passe. Oliver restait là à contempler les traits de Felicity au travers de l'eau. La jeune femme restait inerte, paisible, comme si la mort n'avait pas eu d'effet sur elle, comme si le sommeil s'était simplement emparé d'elle. Il crut même percevoir un sourire sur son visage. Devenait-il fou ? La prêtresse continuait son flot ahurissant de paroles mais bientôt la voix de John entrecoupa la tension qui régnait dans les lieux.

\- C'est fini Oliver. Il n'y a plus rien qui puisse la sauver...

Il ne réagit pas et bientôt Digg s'approcha du bassin pour intervenir. Oliver prononça des mots en arabe, sans se retourner, et des gardes vinrent saisir le garde du corps, l'éloignant du puit.

\- Cesse de te défiler et accepte la réalité ! Felicity nous a quitté ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes là à t'acharner ? Ne mérite t-elle pas de reposer en paix ?

\- Assez ! Gronda Oliver.

Barry, qui avait assisté à tout ça sans broncher, commença à se ranger du côté de Diggle. Oliver n'avait aucunement conscience que ce qu'il cherchait en venant ici était impossible. Et quand bien même, les conséquences risquaient bien d'être irréversibles. Il allait intervenir lorsque soudain, il remarqua le silence angoissant de la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil à la drôle de femme qui s'était arrêter de prier. Les yeux rivés sur le bassin, elle s'immobilisa. Tous se tournèrent et c'est à cet instant qu'ils remarquèrent les vibrations à la surface de l'eau. Des vaguelettes se transformèrent en remous et bientôt Oliver sentit du mouvement entre ses bras.

Felicity émergea violemment, propulsant de l'eau à quelques mètres autour d'eux, et aurai tout bonnement sauté hors du puis si Oliver ne l'avait pas maintenant aussi fermement. Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard azur vers lui, les prunelles rétrécies, son cœur fut envahie de la plus belle et intense des sensations, le transcendant sur place, ravivant son cœur d'une façon qu'il aurait été incapable d'exprimer avec des mots. Ne se préoccupant pas de ce qui pouvait l'entourer, il lâcha la jeune femme pour se saisir de son visage et fondit sur ses lèvres avant de lui donner le plus urgent et passionné des baisers.

Faisant courir sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, il la sentit se détendre et frissonner sous ses caresses. Il allait approfondir leur baiser lorsque soudain, elle le repoussa avant de donner un coup de poing monumental au visage qui l'obligea à lâcher prise. John dégaina son pistolet et les gardes pointèrent leurs armes mais Oliver leva la main pour les stopper. Se tournant vers Felicity, il la regarda intensément alors que la jeune femme jetait des coups d'œil autour d'elle, égarée, semblable à un animal sauvage pris en plein phare.

\- Ne me touchez pas, rugit-elle.

\- Felicity… c'est moi. Oliver. Felicity écoute ma voix…Regarde moi.

Mais la jeune femme s'éloignait déjà pour sortir de l'eau. Chancelante, elle alla se diriger vers Barry et se logea dans ses bras. Celui-ci, surpris, l'encercla dans une étreinte rassurante alors qu'Oliver la suivait du regard, toujours immergé et confus.

\- Barry… Ramène-moi à la maison, bredouilla-t-elle contre son ami, je veux voir Ray.

La phrase eut un effet dévastateur sur Oliver qui sentit une partie de lui se détacher. Il sortit de l'eau et déclina le manteau que lui tendait Maseo pour ensuite quitter la pièce sans un mot. Elle était en vie. Peu lui importait le prix, elle était en vie.

* * *

Felicity observa les lieux autour d'elle. Elle les connaissait que trop bien. Elle en avait rêvé des centaines de fois. Tout était si confus dans sa tête. Nanda Parbat, John, Barry, elle se rappelait de tout sauf de comment elle les connaissait, du lien entre toutes ces choses. Puis elle repensa à l'homme qui se trouvait avec elle quelques minutes plus tôt... Son regard, son visage. Elle avait ressenti de telles émotions en l'apercevant. Et ce... baiser ? Elle s'était sentie _vivante_.

Elle avait posé un tas de questions mais ses deux amis étaient restés vagues, lui demandant de se reposer. Alors, dans l'obscurité de la pièce, elle essayait de dormir mais tout cela était trop étrange pour que le sommeil l'emmène. Elle avait l'impression d'être restée endormie des jours et des jours mais au bout de quelques heures, elle se sentit finalement partir dans un subconscient brumeux. Les sensations étaient irréelles, elle avait l'impression de flotter, de ne pas faire partie de son corps et de divaguer.

Des images défilaient dans son esprit, ressemblant davantage à des souvenirs que pourtant, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vécus. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à la vie de quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une voix résonne, la plongeant dans une sensation de déja-vécu. Forte, dure, inquiète... Cette voix...Son visage apparut dans son rêve et la jeune femme réalisa enfin, avant de se réveiller en sursaut, criant le nom qui hantait son rêve.

\- Oliver !

Jetant un coup d'oeil à son annulaire gauche, elle remarqua les diamants scintillant dont la lumière de la lune faisait jouer l'éclat. Tout cela n'était pas un rêve, cette vie qu'elle avait entraperçu était bel et bien la sienne. Les morceaux se recollaient dans son esprit et elle se remémora chaque détail. Un bruit discret attira son attention et Felicity releva les yeux. Caché en partie par l'obscurité de sa chambre, la jeune femme reconnut son fiancé, assis sur un fauteuil et veillant sur elle. Il se leva d'un bond et la voyant éveillée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Oh mon dieu Oliver... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser davantage de questions ou d'exiger des explications qu'il se rua sur elle et l'étreignit avec force, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il inhala son parfum jusqu'à en perdre la raison, il ne se rassasiait pas de l'avoir contre lui. Il pouvait sentir son pouls battre à travers sa poitrine, son souffle chaud venir lui caresser le visage. Elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivante. Le coeur débordant d'amour, il fit de son mieux pour retenir les larmes que la tension accumulée menaçait de faire couler.

\- Oliver ?

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, mon dieu j'ai cru que c'était fini...

Sa voix se brisa et la jeune femme encercla Oliver de ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il tourna la tête et se saisit de ses lèvres, immisçant sa langue pour la mêler à la sienne.

\- Que m'est-il arrivée ?

Et lorsqu'elle remarqua l'oeil au beurre noir naissant de son fiancé, elle s'horrifia :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

L'archer sourit et lui lança :

\- Tu as une sacré droite, plaisanta-t-il doucement.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Attends... c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? Comment... Pourquoi ?

Puis Felicity avisa ses vêtements et fit le lien.

\- Non... NON ! cria-t-elle horrifiée avant de se reculer.

Oliver chercha à la rattraper mais les yeux écarquillés, elle s'éloigna de lui lorsqu'il tendit les bras vers elle.

\- Mon amour...

\- Oliver tu n'as pas fait ça... ?

Sa voix trembla et elle regarda ses mains, toucha son corps, sa poitrine là où était planté le poignard il y avait encore quelques heures.

\- Je suis morte... chuchota-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Ne dis pas ça, réagit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je t'ai sauvé. Tu es en vie !

\- Mais à quel prix... J'étais morte Oliver ! morte...

\- Ne dis pas ça ! réagit-il vivement, blessé au souvenir de sa fiancée sans vie entre ses bras.

Puis il respira un grand coup et caressa doucement sa joue, faisant traîner ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- N'aie pas peur, il ne t'arrivera plus rien. Plus personne ne te blessera je te le promets, tu m'entends ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur...

Elle releva des yeux larmoyants vers lui.

\- Et si je devenais mauvaise... Et si je te faisais du mal ?

\- Tu ne me feras jamais rien qui puisse me blesser Felicity. Il n'y a rien sur cette terre qui existe qui puisse te rendre mauvaise, rien.

Il la serra de nouveau contre lui et embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Il la fit s'allonger et se plaça à côté d'elle, la prenant entre ses bras, il chuchota des paroles rassurantes et resta avec elle tout le reste de la nuit, attendant qu'elle se rendorme et que ses craintes s'apaisent.

* * *

Un cri retentit dans la salle de bain réveillant Oliver en sursaut. Il ne se posa pas de questions sur l'heure qu'il pouvait être et fonça vers la source du problème. Accourant jusqu'à Felicity, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et tomba sur la jeune femme, paniquée, la main en sang et le lavabo de pierre brisé en des milliers de morceaux. Levant les yeux vers lui, il put voir son regard effrayée et constata à quel point elle était terrifiée. Sa main ensanglanté tremblante devant elle faisait s'écraser des gouttes un peu partout autour d'elle et il s'approcha doucement avant de saisir doucement son bras.

\- Felicity, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Regardant autour d'elle comme un animal effrayé, Oliver dut saisir son menton pour l'obliger à la regarder. Lui parlant avec une voix rassurante, il essaya de la calmer avant de la faire asseoir et regarder sa main. Et alors qu'il rinça doucement à l'eau sa blessure, il resta dubitatif devant l'état. Alors qu'il y a quelques secondes, elle saignait abondement, ses doigts étaient en parfait état et il ne restait de son accident qu'une fine ligne rosacée à peine visible et qui semblait s'atténuer petit à petit.

\- Félicity, insista-t-il un peu plus sérieusement, soucieux de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

\- Je... j'étais là pour boire et je... lorsque j'ai posé ma main sur la vasque, elle s'est... elle s'est effondrée !

\- Calme toi mon amour, regarde moi. Est-ce que tu as mal ? Peux-tu bouger tes doigts ?

Elle essaya et bougea sans difficulté apparente. Fronçant les sourcils, Oliver se leva et inspecta le lavabo désormais réduit à néant. Le meuble de pierre sur lequel il était et l'évier s'était littéralement fissuré et une partie avait lâché. C'était comme si la pierre, surement aussi vieille et solide que les lieux, avait été broyée. Il était impossible qu'elle puisse se casser comme ça, d'autant plus en milliers de morceaux.

Il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et guida Felicity dans la chambre. Il mobilisa sa main plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé et finalement, déposa un baiser dessus. Felicity finit par se calmer et se contenta de regarder sa blessure inexistante, un air vague sur le visage. Embrassant sa tempe, Oliver se montrait rassurant et confiant mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose et voulait savoir quoi. Tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qui se passait réellement, il ne cesserait pas d'être inquiet.

Finalement, il la guida à une autre chambre afin qu'elle puisse se préparer et il en profita pour aller chercher Barry, John et Maseo. Il avait besoin de leur raconter ce qui venait de se passer et démêler le pourquoi du comment. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle principale, Maseo était là et l'attendait, accompagné de ses deux amis. En voyant cette réunion improvisée, l'archer leur demanda ce qui se passait.

\- Maseo nous a fait venir, répondit Barry.

\- Convoqué, rectifia John. Peux-t-on savoir ce qui se passe ?

\- La prêtresse a eu une vision.

Oliver s'immobilisa et sentit un étau se refermer autour de sa poitrine. Il savait que dans la culture de la ligue, les rites et croyances étaient toujours pris très au sérieux mais il avait toujours esquivé cette partie, pas convaincue par les mythes et légendes. Cependant, il avait vu trop de choses dans sa vie, et en particulier ce matin, pour ne pas écouter attentivement. Il savait que cela concernait Felicity. Les visions étaient rares et la dernière datait apparemment d'il y a cinq ans alors ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence s'il en survenait une durant leur séjour à Nanda Parbat.

Avisant son regard, Maseo continua :

\- Je suis sûre qu'Oliver sait déjà de quoi il s'agit.

\- Comment ça ? Que veut-il dire ? demanda John en se tournant vers lui.

Pendant ce temps, le bras droit de l'archer parle en arabe à un garde, demandant à ce qu'on lui amène la jeune femme. Oliver porta son attention sur lui et demanda :

\- Pourquoi la fais-tu venir ? Laisse la en dehors de ça.

\- Quoi ? Vous parlez de Felicity ? s'interrogea Barry, perdu.

\- Oliver, si ses visions sont vraies, ce à quoi nous avons à faire nous dépasse.

\- Qu'a-t-elle vu ?

\- La réalisation d'une prophétie. Lorsque le puits se réincarnera, le monde tel qu'il est connu va disparaître et laisser place à une nouvelle ère.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ? s'énerva John.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent leur attention et ils virent entrer la jeune femme escortée par l'assassin envoyé quelques minutes plus tôt. Voyant les hommes tendus et sentant l'électricité dans l'air, Felicity les interrogea du regard. Maseo commença à se diriger vers elle mais John s'interposa devant Felicity alors qu'Oliver grondait, menaçant.

\- Felicity n'est pas une menace, je t'interdis de l'approcher.

\- Oliver, il ne s'agit plus seulement de ton affection pour elle. Je vais seulement lui parler, voir ce qu'il en est.

\- Peux-t-on savoir pourquoi vous faites tous une tête de six pieds de long ? Je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule à penser que me ramener à la vie était une mauvaise idée, déclara-t-elle triste et lourde de sens en regardant Oliver dans les yeux.

\- Je ne vais pas culpabiliser pour ce que j'ai fait, répondit celui-ci.

Maseo fit un signe discret à l'un des gardes et tous mirent en joue leurs armes, mettant Oliver et ses deux amis dans leur champ de tir.

\- Sarab, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Intervint Oliver.

\- Excusez-moi pour ça maître mais... je dois m'en assurer.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Dégainant sa lame de son fourreau, Maseo s'avança vers Felicity. Avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse réagir, il lui planta l'épée dans le ventre et la transperça de part et d'autre, lui coupant le souffle. Les trois hommes assistèrent à cette scène au ralenti, impuissants. John hurla le nom de Felicity. La jeune femme baissa les yeux et porta sa pain à son abdomen avant de lever le regard sur son assaillant. Une lueur flamboyant brilla au fond de ses yeux et d'un revers de la main, elle envoya voler l'attaquant à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, où il alla s'échouer contre un mur. Il s'écrasa au sol avec force alors qu'Oliver courait vers elle.

Attrapant l'extrémité de l'arme, Felicity tira dessus afin de l'extraire. Retenant des gémissements, elle fit glisser la lame centimètre par centimètre sous le regard ahurie des hommes qui s'étaient immobilisés en la voyant. Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement retirée, elle la laissa tomber au sol et appuya sur sa blessure, le souffle erratique. Elle perdit pied, ses forces la quittant peu à peu et Oliver se jeta de nouveau sur elle pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

\- NON !

La prenant dans ses bras, il s'agenouilla, la déposant avec douceur contre lui, comprimant sa blessure afin d'arrêter le flot incessant de sang. Il observa le visage de sa fiancé et les flashbacks de la nuit d'avant lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était comme si une partie de lui s'éteignait à nouveau. Alors qu'il pensait l'avoir sauvée, il la perdait encore une fois. Une fois de plus, elle mourrait entre ses bras et il était là trop tard.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?! hurla-t-il avec fureur lorsque son bras droit se releva.

Il laissa John prendre Felicity contre lui alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers celui qu'il pensait être son ami.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré.

Il envoya son poing violemment dans la mâchoire de Maseo qui accueillit le coup sans broncher. Il releva le visage, essuyant sa lèvre en sang et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Barry prononça son prénom avec une voix empreinte d'inquiétude et le tremblement qu'il perçut dans son ton ne lui échappa pas. Se retournant, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. La vision qui se présentait devant ses yeux étaient tout bonnement incroyable, impossible. C'était vraisemblablement la meilleure chose qu'il ai pu espérer mais cela présageait aussi beaucoup de tourments à venir.


	18. Disparition et Surprise

_**Coucou tout le monde **_

_**Bon je sais je sais c'est pas cool de mener la vie dure à Oliver et Felicity comme ça**_

_**Mais la torture ne durera pas longtemps c'est promis !**_

_**Ca redeviendra vite tout beau tout rose pour une happy ending :)**_

_**En attendant on parle d'Arrow là donc un peu d'action, de courses et de combats...c'est obligatoire quand même !**_

_**bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

Debout devant eux, Felicity les regardait avec détermination, ses prunelles semblant flamboyer, et son ventre intact. Son tshirt gardait la marque de l'attaque et restait tâché de sang mais sa peau n'arborait plus qu'une mince ligne rosée. Puis sortant de sa torpeur, elle revint parmi eux et regarda autour d'elle comme si elle reprenait soudain conscience.

Ses yeux redevinrent azur et calmes alors qu'elle se mit à reculer de peur. Oliver allait l'approcher lorsqu'elle leva ses mains tremblantes et cria vivement :

\- Non ! Ne m'approche pas…gémit-elle, la voix brisée. Je suis un monstre.

Elle s'enfuit en courant et Oliver s'apprêtait à partir à sa poursuite lorsque Maseo intervint.

\- Ote toi de mon chemin, menaça l'archer.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne lui voulais aucun mal, je devais te prouver ce que j'avançais. Elle est dangereuse, nous devons la contrôler.

\- Bordel, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'on vient de voir ? hurla John.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Felicity ? Est-elle devenue une mét…

\- Non, coupa Oliver. Il est des cas, jusqu'alors jamais rencontrés, où le puits n'est pas seulement résurrecteur….

\- Il s'est réincarné, ajouta Maseo. Comme le dit la prophétie.

\- C'est quoi tout ce foutu charabia Oliver ? insista John.

\- Le corps de Felicity a absorbé les propriétés des eaux de Lazare. Elle en possède donc les bénéfices et effets secondaires dans son système.

\- Et de quels effets secondaires est-ce qu'on parle au juste ? Est-elle immortelle ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, jusqu'alors j'ai toujours cru que ce n'était qu'une légende, s'énerva Oliver.

Son bras droit ramassa sa lame au sol et la rangea dans son fourreau avant de parler.

\- Une force surdéveloppée, une capacité de guérison hors norme, et que sais-je encore… à ce qu'on en sait, cela varie selon les individus. Et nous manquons d'exemple, cela n'est arrivé qu'à une poignée de personnes toutes mortes depuis longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète… Elle peut devenir imprévisible.

\- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Barry.

\- Ces eaux affectent totalement la personnalité des gens et peuvent transformer l'être le plus pur en une carcasse cruelle et sanguinaire dénué d'humanité.

\- Non, cela n'arrivera pas à Felicity, intervint John.

\- Il a raison, enchaîna cependant Oliver. Utiliser ce puits affecte la mentalité et peut rendre fou. C'est comme ça que Ra's est devenu cet homme.

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent le visage grave, la mine sombre. Ils savaient désormais ce que cela signifiait, il fallait veiller sur elle et trouver un moyen de palier à ça. Il fallait trouver un antidote.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas la ramener, que cela ne serait pas sans risques.

\- Ne dis pas ça, rugit Oliver devant Dig. Tu préférerais peut-être la voir morte ?

\- Rien ne nous garantit que c'est notre Felicity qui est en vie. Celle que nous avons connu et aimé.

* * *

Felicity s'était enfui de la salle sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, ce qui comptait pour elle en cet instant était de sortir de ce cauchemar. Elle se repassait sans cesse la scène de la salle de bain et de l'attaque de Maseo et chaque fois qu'elle y réfléchissait, l'indubitable conclusion était que le puit de Lazare l'avait affecté bien plus que prévu. Quel monstre était-elle devenue ? Allait-elle perdre la tête tout comme Slade et Ra's ?

Il fallait qu'elle empêche cela d'arriver, elle ne voulait pas devenir une arme humaine qui pourrait s'attaquer à ceux qu'elle aime. La panique l'envahit, la stoppant lorsqu'elle arriva au dehors. La brise de ce début de matinée fouetta son visage, chassant un instant ses idées noires, et elle prit le temps de s'arrêter contempler le soleil haut dans le ciel.

Serrant le poing, elle avisa un petit mur de pierre et cogna dedans, faisant éclater la roche sous l'impact. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise, encore peu accoutumée à sa force. Quel genre d'humaine était-elle à présent ? Quelles étaient ses autres capacités ? Une forte odeur animal envahit ses narines et lorsqu'elle en chercha la provenance, elle remarqua un assassin patrouiller à cheval à une dizaine de mètres d'elle.

Se concentrant sur lui, elle put remarquer le moindre détail de sa tenue alors que la distance les séparant était conséquente. Puis elle constata avec amertume que certains de ses sens étaient développés. Son odorat semblait décuplé car elle pouvait percevoir davantage de fragrance qu'avant. Elle n'avait plus ses lunettes mais voyait parfaitement et avec de la concentration, pouvait voir au-delà de ce qu'il était normalement possible.

Elle aurait du se réjouir de ces changements si seulement cela ne venait pas avec l'idée qu'elle puisse perdre la tête et devenir totalement hors de contrôle. Elle savait que si elle devenait dangereuse, il faudrait l'arrêter mais Oliver en serait-il capable ? Ferait-il ce qu'il fallait avant qu'elle ne le blesse ou pire ? Ces constations lui fendirent le cœur alors qu'elle prenait conscience que son ancienne vie était révolue.

Elle n'était plus la même et ses promesses d'un avenir heureux étaient anéanties. Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues. Il y avait encore quelques jours, elle vivait dans une grande maison avec Oliver, partageant ses journées entre son travail et la planification de leur mariage. Elle était heureuse. Tout ça n'était plus possible. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse.

* * *

Trois semaines que Felicity était partie, laissant Oliver plus bas que terre. Vingt et un jours sans fins qu'il la poursuivait mais n'arrivait jamais jusqu'à elle. C'était une course sans fin où chaque fois elle avait une longueur d'avance. Il devait la retrouver et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, pas avec les eaux du puits coulant dans ses veines. Elle pouvait être un danger pour elle-même et il fallait qu'il intervienne.

Un après-midi, alors qu'il désespérait à la retrouver, John revint triomphant, un rapport de police entre les mains. Il le déposa sur le bureau et Oliver l'ouvrit sans conviction. Pourtant ce qu'il vit ranima la flamme dans son coeur et il étudia le dossier avec attention. Le rapport relatait le sauvetage d'une femme coincé dans un bus en flamme dans une petite ville du Michigan. Un témoignage y était consigné et la victime parlait d'une jeune femme ayant arraché la carlingue du véhicule à mains nues avant de l'y extraire pour ensuite l'emmener en lieu sûr avant de disparaître.

Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence qu'un tel événement survienne comme ça et ils devaient se rendre sur place pour en découvrir plus. Oliver fit affréter le jet de la compagnie dans l'heure qui suivit et il arrivèrent en ville tard dans la soirée. Grâce à l'adresse rapportée sur les documents, ils contactèrent la rescapé qui leur fit l'exacte description de Felicity. Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles. ils allaient devoir ratisser la ville à sa recherche et faire cela le plus discrètement possible.

Felicity était futée, ils se doutaient bien qu'il allait falloir la chercher dans des lieux où normalement elle ne mettrait jamais les pieds. John partit faire le tour de la ville en voiture. Isolée des capitales, la petite bourgade où ils avaient atterris ne payaient pas de mines et abritaient peu d'habitants. Oliver commença à ratisser les bibliothèques, parcs et restaurants, ce qui ne lui prit pas plus de trente minutes et sa route se termina au bar du coin où les badauds et habitués venaient boire un dernier verre.

Son entrée ne fit broncher personne et lorsqu'il se posa au comptoir, une charmante barmaid se pencha vers lui pour prendre sa commande. Oliver déclina poliment et lui décrivit alors sa fiancée, cherchant à savoir si quelqu'un avait pu l'avoir croisé dans le coin.

\- Oui je l'ai aperçu deux trois fois dans le coin mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, elle ne parle à personne. Elle séjourne chez l'un de mes clients préférés. Ah bah tiens le voilà, sourit-elle en saluant un homme qui venait d'entrer.

Lorsque Oliver leva les yeux, il fut surpris de croiser le même regard que celui de Felicity, mais sur le visage d'un inconnu. L'homme entra et fit un signe de tête à la barmaid qui s'approcha et lui tendit un sac de vêtement.

\- Salut Phil. Voici les affaires que tu m'as demandé, j'espère qu'elles lui iront.

\- Merci Sam.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ici qui la cherche, dit-elle en désignant Oliver qui ne les avait pas quitté des yeux.

Le fameux Phil s'approcha et planta son regard dans celui d'Oliver. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes expressions, c'en était déconcertant.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici ?

\- Je m'appelle Oliver Queen. Et je recherche Felicity Smoak, quelque chose me dit que vous la connaissez.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

\- Je pourrai vous demander la même chose, siffla Oliver entre ses dents. Elle ne vous a jamais mentionné alors qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi est-elle ici ?

\- Parce que je suis son père.

La déclaration eut l'effet d'une bombe et Oliver resta un moment sous le choc. Son père ? Celui qui l'avait abandonné sa mère et elle ? Qui les avait fait tant souffrir ? Mué par la rage, il envoya son poing dans la face de l'homme qui releva ensuite la tête sans broncher.

\- Je suppose que je l'ai mérité. Je vois qu'elle vous a finalement parlé de moi. Vous devez être son fiancé.

\- Elle vous a parlé de moi ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

\- Non. Mais j'ai vu la bague à son doigt.

Oliver ne put cacher sa déception. Il n'en oublia pas moins le but de sa visite et sa haine envers cet homme. Il était le responsable de nombreuses d'années de souffrance chez la jeune femme.

\- Amenez-moi jusqu'à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez fait fuir ? Que je peux vous faire confiance ?

L'archer lui décocha un tel regard noir que l'homme n'ajouta rien et lui fit un signe de tête vers la sortie. Oliver envoya un message à John lui demandant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Ils empruntèrent une petite rue et marchèrent quelques minutes avant de se retrouver devant un immeuble de briques crèmes aux fenêtres décorées de fleurs, ce qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'Oliver pensait trouver. Il avait l'habitude de se terrer dans des coins sombres et abandonnés lorsqu'il se cachait, il en oubliait que Felicity était différente de lui.

Ils montèrent les trois étages à pieds et l'homme fit tourner la clé dans la serrure avant d'entrer dans l'appartement. Oliver jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, remarquant beaucoup de désordre. Des microscopes, ordinateurs, et feuilles traînaient un peu partout, enchevêtrés de câbles et des tableaux étaient disposés ça et là recouverts d'inscriptions mathématiques. Le parfait attirail d'un génie scientifique.

\- Liz ! appela son père.

Felicity débarqua dans le couloir et se figea en voyant son fiancé se tourner vers elle. Vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un sweat un peu trop grand et usé, elle semblait jeune et fragile. Oliver dut se retenir pour ne pas foncer vers elle et l'enlacer. Il resta là à la regarder, le coeur brisé alors qu'elle le fixait stupéfaite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-elle à son père sans quitter l'archer des yeux.

\- Il te cherchait...

\- Felicity, le coupa-t-il. Il faut qu'on parle.

La jeune femme sentit son coeur s'emballer à l'entente de son timbre de voix, doux, rauque. Elle hocha la tête et lui désigna le balcon. Il la suivit en silence et une fois qu'ils furent à l'écart, il la prit dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme. Elle s'était attendue à le voir en colère, furieux après elle. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, qu'elle chassa rapidement avant de le repousser doucement. Oliver ne dit rien mais cela lui fit mal. il jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme et remarqua qu'elle tripotait nerveusement sa bague, cela le réconforta.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu _nous_ as fait ça...

\- Il n'y a plus rien qui nous attend toi et moi.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? Je peux t'aider, on peut traverser ça ensemble, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça et tirer une croix sur nous comme ça !

La jeune femme resta sans rien dire, l'air coupable puis elle se rappela de sa décision, son choix de partir pour ne blesser personne, encore moins lui. Elle avait trop vu le malheur qu'apportait le pouvoir, elle avait trop entendu ces histoires sur les méta-humains qui avaient perdu leurs êtres chers à cause de leurs capacités. Trop souvent cela finissait mal et elle avait trop souvent vu la mort en face. Si elle devait le quitter pour s'assurer qu'il reste en vie, elle le ferait sans hésitation.

Pourtant lorsqu'il prit ses joues entres ses mains et l'embrassa sans demander son reste, elle se laissa aller. Cette sensation d'etre complète, d'être aimée lui avait terriblement manqué. Il lui avait terriblement manqué. La moindre parcelle de son corps, ses lèvres contre les siennes, la sensation de l'avoir contre elle... Le baiser s'intensifia et elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Un craquement sinistre retentit et Oliver gémit de douleur contre ses lèvres. Prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, Felicity s'écarta vivement, effrayée.

Oliver sentit la douleur s'estompe et ancra son regard dans celui, tétanisée de sa fiancée. Il leva les mains doucement, s'avançant mais elle semblait sur le point de le fuir, encore une foi. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il avait survécu deux fois à sa perte, la troisième le tuerait.

\- Felicity, commença-t-il d'une voix douce et rassurante. C'est bon, ça va aller... je vais bien.

\- Ne m'approche pas, sanglota-t-elle, je suis un danger pour les gens que j'aime...

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal, ça va... Regarde ce que tu as fait ici, tu as sauvé une femme...

\- C'est moi qui ai provoqué l'accident de bus, lâcha-t-elle larmoyante. J'ai traversé sans regarder et je l'ai percuté...

\- Mais tout s'est bien fini.

Il arriva jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il se passa quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle pleura en silence puis se calma.

\- J'ai retrouvé mon père... Il cherche un moyen de me sortir de là.

\- Pourquoi être retournée auprès de cet homme ? demanda-t-il méprisant envers lui. Nous pouvons t'aider... Barry, Caitlin et...

\- Parce que je suis dangereuse. Il y a des fois où... je sens que je bascule, je ne suis plus moi et...

\- Mais il t'a fait du mal. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Relevant les yeux vers lui, elle prit la parole.

\- Mon père ne m'a pas abandonné. Il est parti pour me protéger.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu...

\- Je t'avais dit que mon père était intelligent, un scientifique... A l'époque il travaillait sur un sérum... Inspiré du Mirakuru. Il a stabilisé la formule et quand il s'est rendu compte des dégâts que cela pouvait engendrer, il a voulu le détruire. Mais l'entreprise qui l'employait n'était pas d'accord avec ça et il savait qu'en s'emparant de la formule, il serait pourchassé. Il nous a laissé ma mère et moi pour nous garder en sécurité.

\- Elle dit vrai, intervint Phil. Ma femme et ma fille étaient tout ce qui comptait pour moi, ce pouvait me faire flancher. En les abandonnant, j'étais sûr qu'elles ne deviendraient pas un moyen de pression, qu'on ne leur ferait aucun mal.

\- Pourquoi maintenant alors ? Après toutes ces années ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir cherchée ?

\- Ma fille est plutôt bonne a effacer ses traces, et je ne suis pas un doué de l'informatique. Mon truc c'est la biochimie et l'ADN. Mais je suis heureux qu'elle m'ai retrouvé. SI mes compétences peuvent m'aider à la sauver, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

\- Mais avant ça, je dois trouver Ra's et Slade, et les renvoyer sur Lian Yu.

Oliver se passa une main sur le visage. Sa fiancée était tellement forte et déterminée mais elle cherchait le danger et il ne pouvait la laisser faire. Il devait la protéger, du monde et d'elle-même.

\- Oliver, je sais que tu vas trouver tout ça fou et insensé mais...

\- Pas du tout, la coupa-t-il. Mais tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser faire ça seule ! Je ne laisserai certainement pas ma future femme risquer sa vie, peu importe les... habilités qu'elle a pu développer. Et John ne serait pas d'accord non plus.

\- Tu l'as mêlé à ça ?!

\- Felicity, nous nous sentons tous concerné par toi ! Et moi encore plus ! Tout ça est ma faute, si je n'étais pas revenu de l'île, Slade, Ra's... TU ne serais pas morte... je n'aurai pas eu à te ramener et tu...

\- Oliver arrête. Tu essayais de me sauver. J'aurai fait la même chose s'il avait s'agit de toi.

Phil retourna à ses recherches et les laissa seul un instant. Oliver en profita pour se rapprocher de Felicity mais elle gardait ses distances, au grand désespoir de son fiancé.

\- Je te promets de t'offrir la vie que tu as toujours voulu mon ange. Les choses vont redevenir comme avant et nous reprendront là où nous nous sommes arrêtés.

Il la serra contre lui et elle se laissa aller doucement, fermant les yeux se délectant de leur contact, des vibrations de sa poitrine alors qu'il respirait.

\- Oliver, murmura-t-elle doucement...

\- Oui ?

\- Promets moi que quoi que tu puisses voir, que que je puisse faire, tu continueras de m'aimer.

Embrassant son front avec tendresse, il lui prit son menton pour relever son visage et lui sourit.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Et quoiqu'il se passe... si je deviens une menace...

\- Felicity... ne dis pas ç...

\- Oliver ! Je veux être sûre que si ça tourne mal, tu feras le nécessaire ! Si je me perds et que je deviens quelqu'un d'autre, tues moi.


	19. Alliance

_**Milles excuses pour ce retard (impardonnable je le conçois) !**_

_**Mais je me suis laissée embraquer par l'écriture de mon autre fiction "Ca ne finira jamais entre toi et moi"**_

_**Demain fin de mes partiels et mis à part les rattrapages, je serai de retour plus souvent mes chers lecteurs !**_

_**En attendant voici la suite :D**_

* * *

Oliver avait réussi à convaincre Felicity de rentrer avec lui. Aidé de Phil et John, il avait fait entendre raison à la jeune femme et son père promis de partager ses recherches avec leurs amis de Central City et de les appeler dès qu'il aurait du nouveau. Barry travaillait avec Cisco et Caitlin pendant qu'Oliver veillait sur sa fiancée fraîchement de retour.

Felicity avait pleuré lorsqu'ils avaient traversé le seuil de leur maison. Cela lui rappelait ce qui s'était passé et la vie qui lui avait été volée. L'archer se sentait démuni face à sa détresse, malheureux de ne pas parvenir à lui faire oublier sa tristesse. Il se sentait perdu aussi de ne pas avoir près de lui sa petite-amie. Elle se maintenait à distance, veillant à ne pas être seule avec lui trop longtemps, ne partageant plus sa chambre, évitant d'être trop proche de lui. Il en souffrait mais il savait que c'était encore plus dur pour elle.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'ils étaient de retour à Starling et Felicity montrait parfois quelques accès de crises. Oliver parvenait à la calmer en la regardant dans les yeux et lui parlant calmement. Son timbre de voix avait un effet apaisant sur elle mais il savait parfaitement que le jour où elle plongerait vraiment, lui parler ne suffirait pas. Il lui fallait pourtant balayer cette éventualité car il ne voulait pas penser aux mesures nécessaires s'il devait l'arrêter. Si elle devenait une menace.

Maseo s'informait régulièrement de son état mais informa Oliver de rester sur ses gardes, à tout moment elle pouvait disjoncter et se montrer agressive. Cela paraissait tellement insensé quand on connaissait Felicity. La femme qui avait des ballerines panda, qui déblatérait sans réfléchir et dont le sourire suffisait à ramener la bonne humeur. L'imaginer une seule seconde s'emporter et devenir agressive était difficile à associer avec son prénom.

Un soir, alors que l'équipe se trouvait au Verdant, Laurel et Thea partirent faire leur patrouille alors qu'Oliver nettoyait son arc, John s'entrainait et Felicity tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier. Ses recherches sur Ra's étaient difficiles et la poussaient à bout. Elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait pour les retrouver lui et Slade, cela l'obsédait.

Sa dernière piste se révéla non concluante, exaspérant la jeune femme qui sentit sa tête la lancer. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler sur le bureau, faisant vibrer les pieds de fer au sol. Se levant brusquement de son siège, Oliver fut de suite alerté et posa une main sur sa joue alros qu'elle gardait la tête baissé, le corps secoué de spasmes.

Lorsqu'elle releva le visage vers lui, ses yeux flamboyaient et son regard n'était plus le sien. Elle le repoussa du bras, l'envoyant voler contre le mur que son dos heurta violemment.

\- Felicity ! Cria Laurel alors que la jeune femme et sa partenaire revenaient tout juste.

L'informaticienne se tourna vers ses amies et se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Aidez-moi… gémit-elle.

L'instant d'après pourtant, elle envoya valser la table métallique et son matériel informatique. John tenta d'intervenir mais elle lui attrapa le bras et le lui tordit.

\- Felicity, ne fais pas ça, ce n'est pas toi ! Ton esprit te joue des tours, bats toi ! Résiste.

Elle resserra sa prise, arrachant un gémissement à Digg. Puis elle relâcha soudain la pression et recula en haletant doucement, s'appuyant sur le mur plus loin. Une flèche rouge plantée dans le dos, Felicity revint à elle et émit une plainte faible. Oliver se rua sur elle alors que Laurel hurla sur Thea.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Ce n'était pas Felicity ça. Je me trompe Oliver ?

L'archer était bien trop occupé à assoir sa fiancée pour lui répondre.

\- Mon cœur, respire.

Il lui arracha la flèche d'un coup, tirant une lamentation déchirante à la jeune femme. Puis il la tint contre lui, observant sa plaie se refermer. Felicity laissa sa tête appuyé contre Oliver, fermant les yeux puis elle murmura doucement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Son fiancé ne répondait pas alors elle comprit.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai fais du mal ?

\- Je vais bien. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

Elle releva des yeux larmoyants vers lui et cherchant une trace de blessure. Il prit son visage entres ses mains et la rassura.

\- Felicity, je vais bien. John occupe toi d'elle.

Diggle emmena la jeune blonde s'allonger alors que Laurel était ébahie et Thea tirait une tête de dix pieds de long.

\- Oliver. Tu y es retourné n'est-ce pas ? Tu y es retourné et tu l'as sauvé, déclara Thea.

\- Je pensais… Si j'ai pu te garder grâce à ça, je me devais d'essayer.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parler ?

\- Felicity est morte, acheva Oliver sombre. A Nanda Parbat il y a ce puit… dont les eaux possèdent des propriétés jamais expliquées. Elles ramènent les gens à la vie, les guérissent. Thea a été sauvé une fois et lorsque Ra's et Slade sont revenus pour elle… je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, il fallait que je le fasse. Même s'il devait y avoir des conséquences. J'étais prêt à payer le prix. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle en souffrirait autant.

Laurel tentait d'assimiler cette déclaration lorsque Thea balança :

\- Slade ? Cet enfoiré est revenu ? Il est responsable de ça ?

Son frère hocha la tête.

\- Nous allons faire la peau à ces deux ordures. Et soigner ma future belle-sœur.

* * *

Oliver avait contacté Barry pour savoir où en était l'élaboration du sérum et à sa grande surprise, cela avançait bien plus rapidement que prévu grâce à l'échantillon d'eau et l'aide du père de Felicity. Il était prévu qu'il passe à Starling le lendemain, accompagné de Ronnie, afin d'être sûr de ne rencontrer aucun problème sur le chemin.

L'attente fut dure, plus particulièrement pour Oliver qui voyait en l'arrivée de ses amis, le remède à leur problème. Felicity était un peu moins enthousiaste, elle ne voulait pas fonder trop d'espoirs en leurs remèdes, ne voulant pas être déçu si cela s'avérait être un échec. Cela serait bien trop beau que le premier essai soit le bon.

Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent en ville et rejoignirent John, Oliver et Felicity au Verdant, ils étreignirent la jeune femme, soucieux mais aussi heureux de la retrouver. Ronnie relâcha son étreinte et sourit doucement à Felicity en passant un bras sur ses épaules, sous le regard avisé d'Oliver, qui les surveillait.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Pas trop mal, le rassura l'informaticienne, sachant pertinemment qu'il tiendrait Caitlin aux nouvelles.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, ta présence nous manque depuis que t'es parti.

\- Tu es surtout malheureux d'avoir perdu ta meilleure Némésis aux cartes, ria doucement la jeune femme se remémorant ses soirées avec ses amis.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Ronald enleva son bras des épaules de la jeune femme. Oliver décroisa les bras et proposa à tout le monde de descendre au sous-sol s'atteler à leurs affaires. Barry et John rirent devant la mine sombre de leur ami, visiblement jaloux de la complicité de Felicity et du mari de Caitlin.

Tous rejoignirent la cave et chacun s'installa à son poste, Barry aux commandes des analyses et ordinateurs, John l'assistant pour surveiller les constantes et aideur aux manipulations du sérum, Ronnie et Oliver prêt à intervenir si cela tournait mal. Barry fit centrifuger les fioles qu'il avait ramenées et concentra le tout dans une seringue. Felicity tendit son bras mais Oliver intervint.

\- Est-on sûr que cela ne lui fera pas de mal ?

\- Oliver… intervint Felicity.

\- Non non, je veux être certain que tu ne risques pas de mourir entres mes bras encore une fois.

\- Sa séquence ADN a été incluse dans le sérum et lui est donc spécifique, ajouta Ronnie. Les enzymes vont catalyser une réaction qui ne dénaturera pas l'environnement cellulaire et n'entraînera pas de dégradations de polymères vitaux.

Oliver fit une tête qui indiqua à Barry qu'il n'avait pas compris.

\- Elle ne risque rien, aucun composé ne peut la tuer. Cela a seulement comme intention de détruire les composés chimiques de l'eau du puits.

\- C'est ce que je disais, déclara Ronnie boudeur alors que Felicity lui sourit gentiment.

\- T'en fais pas je t'ai comprise moi.

Oliver pencha la tête sur le côté en les regardant, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Cela l'exaspérait légèrement de voir Felicity s'entendre aussi bien avec Ronald. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre mais bizarrement il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

Felicity tendit son bras à Barry qui approcha l'aiguille.

\- Prête ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête puis la tourna vers Oliver et Ronnie. D'un regard, elle voulait leur faire comprendre de se tenir prêt à toute éventualité.

\- Si quoique ce soit se passe…

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui répondit Oliver.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Ronnie et appuya son regard.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Felicity, si ca dégénère…

Il fit apparaitre des flammes dans ses mains et joua avec elles.

\- Je te stopperai, lui indiqua-t-il.

\- Merci. Je sais que toi tu iras jusqu'au bout… Ne me regarde pas comme ça Oliver. En voulant me sauver tu pourrais être blessé, tu n'as pas la mentalité nécessaire à m'arrêter.

\- Peut-être parce que je tiens à toi !

\- Moi aussi, répondit Ronnie.

Le regard noir que lui lança Oliver lui fit comprendre qu'il aurait du se taire.

Barry enfonça doucement l'aiguille dans le bras de Felicity alors que John posait des capteurs sur elle. Le produit fut injecté et tous observèrent la jeune femme qui ne broncha pas. Les minutes défilèrent sans que rien ne se passe et Barry demanda :

\- On devrait peut-être tester sa capacité de guérison ?

\- En la blessant ? Et si elle est guérie comment veux-tu qu'elle fasse ça ? répondit Ronald.

D'un coup, la tête de Felicity se mit à tourner et elle sentit des vertiges. Sa tête bourdonna et des souvenirs affluèrent alors qu'elle se cramponna au bureau derrière elle. Le visage de Slade tournoyait et elle le voyait devant elle, une arme à la main, riant doucement du malheur d'Oliver et prêt à l'attaquer. La jeune femme cligna des yeux, cherchant à le faire disparaitre mais elle était seule avec lui. Cela ne pouvait être réel. Pourtant, ce qu'il lui disait l'était, lui faisant part du plaisir avec lequel il avait tué Moira. Puis Ra's les rejoignit, riant à son tour, se moquant de Sara et de sa faiblesse.

Oliver voyait Felicity gémir, les yeux fermé et se tenait la tête. Il l'appela doucement alors que les ordinateurs hurlaient face à sa pression artérielle qui augmentait et son rythme cardiaque qui s'affolait. John prononça son nom à son tour et elle releva la tête, les regardant sans pourtant vraiment les voir. Ses yeux avaient changé, son expression n'était plus la même, ce n'était plus sa Felicity qui était en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Barry ? demanda Ronald, s'approchant d'elle pour la tenir alors qu'elle commençait à trembler.

\- On dirait que son organisme fait un rejet. Comme pour les greffes.

Felicity convulsait et écarta les bras, faisant reculer Ronnie de quelques mètres. Oliver voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer mais John lui barra le passage.

\- Oliver, ne l'approche pas, elle pourrait te blesser.

\- Je vais vous tuer.

La voix de Felicity était menaçante, sombre, rien de semblable à son timbre guilleret et doux habituel. Elle cogna contre un présentoir et attrapa un couteau noir à lame dentelé avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Barry s'élança à toute vitesse pour le lui prendre mais elle lui envoya un coup de poing qui le projeta au sol.

\- Oliver ! cria John. Arrête la !

Dans l'adrénaline, l'archer venait de prendre son arc et enjouait une flèche dans sa direction mais alors que sa fiancée le regardait, une rage perceptible dans son regard, il se trouva bien incapable de tirer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Lorsqu'il la regardait, il avait l'impression d'être face à l'innocente et joyeuse informaticienne qu'il avait rencontrée il y avait quatre ans de ça.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'apprêtait à l'attaquer lorsque Firestorm, tout en flamme, l'attrapant et la serra avec force, l'immobilisant.

\- Non ! hurla Oliver.

Felicity se débattait alors que les flammes jaillissaient autour de leurs deux corps. Les vêtements de sa fiancée commencèrent à crépiter alors que Ronnie attendait qu'elle se calme. Oliver voulut se jeter sur eux pour la libérer mais Diggle l'empêchait d'intervenir.

\- Il va la tuer !

Pourtant au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme se calma, fermant les yeux, et s'appuya contre son ami qui redevint normal. De la fumée s'échappait d'eux et Ronald la fit assoir sur sa chaise. Oliver courut vers elle pour réaliser qu'elle reprenait doucement ses esprits et qu'elle allait bien. Puis il se retourna vers Ronnie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te transformer ! Tu voulais la tuer ?

\- Il fallait l'arrêter.

\- Tu étais en flamme !

\- Il semble que ta petite-amie résiste plutôt bien aux hautes températures, plaisanta Barry.

Les deux hommes qui semblaient prêts à se battre, lui décochèrent un regard assassin qui le fit regarder ailleurs l'air de rien.

\- Felicity m'a demandé de faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour l'arrêter. Chose dont tu es incapable Oliver.

\- Les garçons ça suffit.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle les regardait exaspérée.

\- Oliver je vais bien. Le feu ne m'atteint pas.

\- Comment étais-je supposé savoir que cela ne te carboniserait pas si tu ne me le dis pas ?

\- Je ne le savais pas non plus, se défendit-elle avant de constater que cela le rendait encore plus furieux.

John fit signe aux autres de leur laisser un moment seul et ils montèrent boire un verre, leur laissant un moment d'intimité. Oliver faisait les cent pas, se passant une main sur le visage, essayant de se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Ecoute, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de…

\- Non tu ne comprends pas, la coupa-t-il. A croire que tu cherches à mourir ! Felicity, on cherche à te sauver et tout ce que tu fais, c'est nous demander de t'abattre ! Alors excuse moi si je n'en suis pas capable… excuse moi si il m'est impossible de mettre à terre celle que j'aime.

Sa voix se brisait à mesure qu'il parlait et il prit une grande inspiration avant de reporter son regard sur elle.

\- Tu sembles plus déterminée à ce qu'on te tue qu'à ce qu'on t'aide.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a aucune autre solution ! Tu crois que ça me réjouis de perdre la tête ? Ces hallucinations plus vraies que nature, ces idées noires qui flottent dans ma tête… ce n'est pas moi ! Mais j'ai l'impression de me perdre et la dernière chose que je veux, c'est vous faire du mal ! Oliver, si Ronnie ne m'avait pas arrêté, je t'aurai tué. Je l'aurai fait car dans ma tête, Slade et Ra's étaient face à moi et la moindre parcelle d'humanité avait disparu de mon cœur.

Il voulut l'enlacer, la rassurer mais elle secoua la tête.

\- Peut-être que ce soir là… mon âme est morte avec moi, acheva-t-elle.

L'ordinateur résonna et une fenêtre s'ouvrit avec une localisation. Felicity s'approcha des ordinateurs et Oliver comprit tout de suite à sa tête qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai trouvé Slade et Ra's.

\- Où sont-ils ? demanda Oliver surpris que Felicity les ai cherché de son côté.

Ils étaient une équipe, pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé ? L'évidence lui apparut. Parce qu'elle avait dans l'idée de régler ça seule, quitte à y laisser sa vie. Cela fit froid dans le dos à Oliver mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser qu'elle lui annonça :

\- Ils sont ici Oliver. Slade et Ra's sont à Starling City.

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Avec la présence des deux hommes en ville, tout le monde s'attendait au pire et Oliver gardait encore plus un oeil sur Felicity. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était encore en vie, il voulait que cela reste ainsi. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils mettent la main sur elle. Il ne voulait pas la perdre une énième fois. Ou pire, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'insensé et y perde son âme pour de bon. Il était prêt à tout, même se mettre en travers de son chemin pour préserver l'humanité de Felicity.

Malgré tous ces doutes et ce sombre dessein, le père de Felicity, aidé de Caitlin et Cisco, faisait grandement bouger les choses et un vaccin commençait à voir le jour. Seul ombre au tableau, aucune formule n'était efficace sans nécessité de vider Felicity de son sang pour purger l'eau de Lazare de son organisme. Autant dire qu'il lui fallait pratiquement mourir pour redevenir humaine. Cela Oliver ne le concevait pas. Et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à la sauver et qu'elle y restait ? Il préféra donc ne pas en parler à sa fiancée tant que l'idée lui paraitrait toujours aussi folle et démesurée.


End file.
